Lucky
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Bella finds herself as Emmett's new statistics tutor. How did that happen? Emmett's loud and Edward was vulgar? First attempt at Twilight Fandom. A/H Canon Pairings. A little on the fluffy side. All characters belong to Ms. Meyer. I just play with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky**

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just like to take them out and play with them a little. This is my first attempt at the Twilight Fandom. This has no beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Forks. Forks High School. Well, it sure ain't Phoenix. I've been here for almost two months now and thankfully I'm no longer stared at as 'the new girl'. I've done a pretty good job of blending in and just trying to get through the day without bodily injury. I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, so that's a major accomplishment when it happens. I've made a few friends. Not great ones, but friends at least. Jessica Stanley is in a few of my classes. I think she only wanted to be my friend because I was getting so much attention. I'm not sure why I even sit with her at lunch anymore. At least Angela is there. I like her. She's quiet like I am. Of course, where there's Jessica, you have Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. Mike Newton, ugh. I cram the last of my granola bar in my mouth and start to gather my things for class. I sling my bag over my shoulder and stumble a little trying to balance it and step over the table bench at the same time. I nearly shriek when I hear my name being screamed across the lunch room.

"BELLA!" I turn and see Emmett Cullen jogging toward me. What the hell?

"Hey! Wait up!" He bellows again. I know I'm looking at him like he's crazy, but he doesn't acknowledge it, at least. I'm in Statistics with Emmett. He sits right behind me. He's what you'd classify as a big goof; a big gorgeous-built like a freight train-goof. Everyone knows Emmett and Emmett knows everyone.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he jolts to a halt in front of me.

"Why the hell would something be wrong?" He smirks at me and slings his arm around my shoulder dwarfing me against his side.

"Uh, you just yelled my name across the cafeteria. You've never really even spoken to me before."

"I speak to you all the time in class." He looks down at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No. You poke me in the back with your notebook and beg me to give you the answers."

"How come you never do?" He asks as he squeezes me into his side some more.

I roll my eyes at him as he guides me down the hall. I look around and see Rosalie Hale coming toward us and I nearly wet my pants with fear. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She's that one girl in every high school that doesn't look like she's in high school. I can feel my throat tighten up and I try to pull out of Emmett's hold on my shoulders. He chuckles a little and tightens his grip.

"Good Lord, Em. Don't choke the girl." Rosalie looks at me and I know I'm probably as red as the tight fitting sweater she's wearing. Maybe she won't kill me when there are so many witnesses. She walks toward us and slides gracefully under his other arm. I suddenly feel like one of those tiny little dogs that people carry around as accessories.

"Are you going to be able to help him, Bella?"

"Huh? What?" I'm so articulate it's astounding. Can I sound any more inadequate?

"I haven't gotten to that part yet, Rose. So Bella, I talked to Mr. Fisher and he said that if I want to play anymore this season I have to bring my grades up. He said if you were willing, you could tutor me. He said you could use it as part of your service hours for….uh…honor…something."

"National Honor Society." I supply. He grins while Rosalie inspects her fingernails.

"Yeah. So whatdya say? Can you help me out tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, We've got that quiz tomorrow and I am bat shit clueless." Rosalie nudges him with her elbow and rolled her eyes.

"Nice." She hisses at him, but he just laughs.

"Okay. Sure. I'll tutor you."

"Cool. How 'bout we meet at my place around four-thirty. Practice was cancelled for today because of some teacher thing all the coaches have to go to. You know how to get there right?"

"Uh." Again with the articulation. I'm such a spaz.

"I'll swing by your house and pick you up after I drop Rose home. See you then. Thanks Bella." He jostles me against him in a one armed hug and then releases me before I have a chance to protest the ride. Rose offers me a small wave as the two of them continue down the hall. I stand there stunned for a minute trying to come to grips with what just happened. Apparently in the course of a few minutes, I am now a tutor and will be going to the Cullen's tonight. Oh…shit. I gather my wits about me and head off to Spanish. I stumble to my desk, literally, and sit down with what must be a stunned expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" Angela asks as she tugs on my shirt sleeve.

"Apparently I'm now Emmett Cullen's statistics tutor."

"Oh really?" She laughs as I shake my head in disbelief. "Lucky you."

She's still laughing. It's a little annoying. I learned about the Cullen's within the first hour on campus. Jessica made sure I knew who they were and that I shouldn't even waste my time with befriending the Cullen's or the Hale's for that matter. Apparently I was deemed unworthy from the get go. Every high school had cliques and they were the most popular. There was Emmett, the huge good-natured jock. He was a senior and Captain of the football team. His sister Alice was a junior and she was into dance and fashion. Then there was their adopted brother, Edward. According to Jessica he was adopted by the Cullen's when he was around three or four when his mother died. He's also a junior like me. He plays football with Emmett. He's the quarterback and he doesn't know that I even exist. We have Economics together but he's never spoken to me. Why would he? He's drop dead gorgeous and I'm…not. Alice is dating Rosalie's brother, Jasper and I think Edward is dating some girl from Port Angeles. Lucky her. I flip through my notebook and try to concentrate on what Senora Davis is saying. Thankfully all the teachers must have some huge district meeting because she just hands out a worksheet and starts typing away on her laptop. I quickly jot down my answers and instead of rushing to turn it in, I just stare at it for a while thinking about going to the Cullen's tonight. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I toss my backpack on the couch and head upstairs. I made the mistake of drinking and driving. With my coordination, or lack there of, I should have known it wouldn't turn out well. I spilled Monster Java all down the front of my shirt. I glance at the clock and start to feel the nerves building in the pit of my stomach. Emmett will be here in about twenty minutes. I dig through my closet and pull out a long sleeve Forks High t-shirt. I sigh in the mirror as I twist my hair with my hands and clip it all up to the back of my head. This is as good as I'm going to get. I cram the hem of the shirt into my jeans and smooth it out before going back downstairs to dig my cell phone out of my purse. I press the speed dial and wait for Charlie to pick up.

"Hey Bells. You home?"

"Hey dad. Yeah, for a little while. Mr. Fisher asked me to tutor a guy in my class so I'm going over to his house to help with Statistics."

"What guy?" Here we go. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, starts his interrogation.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen's oldest boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. I'm on late tonight, so be careful. Are you driving home?"

"Emmett's picking me up."

"Be safe."

"I will. Bye Dad." I hang up the phone and nearly jump out of my skin at the knock at the door. I look up and see Emmett grinning through the glass. I wave my hand and grab my backpack and purse before heading to the door. He reaches out and takes my backpack from my hands. I look at him a little surprised and he just grins.

"Uh, thanks." I mumble while I lock the house. He opens my door and tosses my backpack in the back seat. I buckle myself in and watch as he trots around the front of his Jeep and jumps heavily behind the driver's seat.

"Thanks for doing this, Bella. There's no way I'm letting Mr. Fisher bench me. He and Coach Turner are seriously riding my ass."

"I don't mind. Besides, you need this class to graduate, right?"

"Yeah, no shit." He offers me a lopsided grin as he maneuvers through the streets of Forks heading out of town towards his house.

"I just hope I can help then." I fiddle with my fingers as we drive. Why am I so nervous?

"Thanks. Rosalie'll kill me if I fail. Not to mention my folks."

"Yeah." I laugh along with him as we pull down a long, tree lined driveway. I had heard about the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house, but apparently I hadn't been given the full scope of it. Wow. I mean, wow. I tried to hide my obvious insecurity as we pulled up to the huge house nestled in the forest. It's all wood and glass; large windows from floor to ceiling. It looks like something out of an Architecture magazine. Emmett opens my door and grabs my backpack from the backseat. He leads the way up the steps and holds the door for me. Who knew Emmett Cullen had manners?

"We can use the kitchen." He leads me through the house and I'm struck by the modern beauty of it. There are more windows than walls and everything is decorated in light hues of cream and browns. Emmett tosses his own books on the table and then my own. I stop at the table as he heads straight for the refrigerator. Holy Crow. The kitchen is amazing. I love to cook and this is like kitchen heaven. All stainless steel and granite.

"What do you want to drink? Coke, Sprite? Kool-aid?"

"What color?"

"Red."

"Sprite, please." He hands me a can of Sprite and pulls a bag of chips out of the pantry. He opens the bag and offers some to me. I shake my head and he immediately crams a handful of chips in his mouth. I grin at him and he just smirks as he chews.

I take a seat at the large table and start digging through my backpack. Emmett pulls out the seat next to me. Soon we fall into comfortable conversation about the quiz.

We had been working for about an hour when I heard the front door open.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Ms. Cullen is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"Hey mom, you're home early. This is Bella." She smiles at me after kissing Emmett on the top of the head.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. I had a client meeting that ended early. How's the studying going? Is it making better sense, Emmett?"

"Some. Bella's making it a little easier for me to understand."

"We really appreciate this Bella. I think Emmett would just die if he couldn't play football."

"I don't mind. I just hope I'm explaining things right."

"Are you staying for dinner? We'd love to have you."

"I…" I look over at Emmett and see him grinning at me and nodding his head.

"Why not Bella? Jasper and Rose will be over later for game night. Stay."

"I wouldn't want to put you out." Dinner? I'm being invited to dinner at the Cullen's. Angela would die right about now.

"Nonsense. Are you allergic to anything? Anything you won't eat?"

"Liver?" I croak out before I can feel the blush staining my cheeks.

"Ew. Who does?" Emmett laughed.

"We're having chicken." Esme smiles before turning to place her purse and bags on the counter.

"I…I need to call my Dad and make sure it's okay. He's on late shift tonight."

"Of course, dear." Before I can pull my phone from my purse I hear someone coming down the stairs. I didn't even realize anyone else was home.

"EMMETT!"

**EPOV**

I dig through my jacket pocket and swear. Fuck. Damn Emmett. Where are my car keys? He owed me a favor and paid up by filling my car up last night. What the hell did he do with my keys? He drove us to school this morning so I didn't even realize I didn't have them with me. I look at my watch. Shit, I'm going to be late. I told Tanya I would come over tonight. I start to pull my jacket on as I bound down the stairs.

"EMMETT!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHERE ARE MY KEYS? I'M LATE!"

"ON THE TABLE! AFRAID YOUR LITTLE EMO GIRLFRIEND WILL YELL AT YOU?! YOU ARE SO WHIPPED!" He yells at me from the kitchen. The douche.

"SUCK MY DICK, EMMETT!" I round the corner in time to see my mother's eyes widen in shock and then narrow in absolute fury. Oh. Shit. Before I can form some sort of apology, she has me by the upper arm and is dragging me into the formal dining room off the kitchen. I'm seventeen years old and stand a good foot taller than my mom. She really couldn't move me if I didn't want her to, but I'm no fool. We all learned long ago, you don't mess with Esme Cullen. She's like the John Wayne of mother's. She takes shit off no one. I was screwing off in middle school once and all it took was one call from the teacher. Mom showed up the next day and sat beside me in every class. She even ate lunch with me. When the other kids started laughing and making fun of me she called them all by name and threatened to call their mothers. No one messes with Esme Cullen. No one.

"Mom…I…" I glance over her shoulder quickly to see Emmett barely breathing he's laughing so hard. Oh shit. He's got company. Oh great. The new girl. Bella. Now she's going to think I'm a total loser. My mom pulls my chin so I'm meeting her furious eyes.

"Were you raised to speak in such a manner?"

"No, but…" Her eyes narrow at me and I swallow hard. "No ma'am."

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Edward. Such vulgar language and in front of a lady! You know better. You march yourself in there and apologize for your complete lack of manners and then you can go right back upstairs until dinner."

"But I'm supposed to meet Tanya!" Her grip tightens on my arm and I wince a little. For someone so small she is freakishly strong.

"Not anymore. I don't care for her much anyway. She's not very respectful and I don't find that appealing in the least. Perhaps this is her influence. You never acted this way before. You can call her now and then hand over your phone."

"Mom! You can't…"

"Don't you dare argue with me Edward Anthony." Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Yes ma'am." I could just die right now. I know Emmett and Bella heard all of that because Emmett is now giving me the finger and laughing and Bella just looks horrified. Of course she's horrified. She's watching my mother castrate me right in front of her. Great. I pull my phone from my pocket and quickly dial Tanya. I try to turn my back for a little privacy, but Mom's having none of it. She's pissed.

"Hey. I can't come tonight….no….I, uh…." My mom raises her eye brow at me and crosses her arms. Shit. "I'm grounded. Sorry. I'll call you when I get my phone back….yeah, bye." Great. Now Tanya thinks I'm a wuss. Mom reaches out her hand and I grudgingly give her my iPhone. Hopefully it's just for tonight. I don't dare ask. I'm in enough shit.

"Now you go apologize to Bella and I better not ever hear language like that out of your mouth again. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry." I take a deep breath and walk back into the kitchen. Emmett's convulsing from laughter that he can barely stay in the chair and Bella is blushing furiously. Mom is standing right beside me glaring at me. Here goes.

"I'm sorry for my…" I glance over at my mom and she nudges me in the back with her thumbnail. Ow. "…rudeness. I apologize for my language and I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way." I finally meet her eyes and…what the hell? She's smirking at me? Bella Swan is smirking at me. Fuck me.

"Thank you for the apology, Edward. I'll try to overcome my shock. " She can barely talk from trying not to laugh at me. Dammit. Emmett nearly loses it until Mom throws him a death glare. That sobers him up. Peckerhead.

"Now if you'll excuse Edward. He'll be in his room until dinner." I duck my head and make my escape. I don't think I've ever been so humiliated. God, I hope she doesn't tell anyone about this. That's the last thing I need. Shit. I stomp back up stairs and throw my jacket back across the chair. I strip my shirt off and flop back on the bed. Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I finally got in touch with Charlie and he was thrilled that I wouldn't be home alone tonight and dining at Dr. Cullen's. Emmett and I finally finished with the last two chapters. I think he actually understands it a little better. I guess we'll find out tomorrow after the quiz. While we were packing up our books, Alice came home.

"Oh! Hey Bella!" Alice tosses her ballet slippers into one of the chairs along with a bright purple gym bag. "What's going on?"

"Bella's helping me with Statistics so I won't get benched." Emmett states as he lifts our backpacks from the table.

"Oh…well good luck with that." Alice smirks.

"Hey!" Emmett acts offended while Alice greets her mom.

"Alice, get changed. Bella is staying for dinner and game night. Daddy will be home early tonight, so it's going to be all of us." Esme smiles at me before turning her attention back to Alice. I can feel the heat creeping into my cheeks again.

"Edward's still here? I thought he had plans." Alice asks while pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. She offers one to me and I politely decline. Emmett starts laughing and Esme shoots him a look.

"I'll be back in a minute. Alice, don't let this burn." Esme points her finger at Emmett and glares before leaving the room. Once she leaves, Alice flits over to the table across from me.

"What happened?" She leans forward and whispers to the both of us.

"Mom ripped Edward a new one for being _vulgar_ in front of Bella." Emmett grinned.

"Edward was _vulgar _to you?" Alice's eyes widen in disbelief.

"He didn't know I was here. He and Emmett were yelling and he told Emmett to suck his…dick. He didn't know your mom was home either." I couldn't help but shoot Emmett a look when he started laughing when I said the word 'dick'.

"Oh that's priceless. I hate I missed it."

"I feel like I got him in trouble." I picked at the sleeve of my shirt and looked at the table. I did feel bad. "He looked…"

"He looked like mom ripped his balls off and put them in her purse." Emmett laughed again along with Alice. Suddenly I notice one of the pots Esme had on the stove start to boil over. I jump to my feet and quickly grab a spoon and start to turn down the heat on the rice she's cooking. Alice is beside me peering into the pots. I give them all a quick stir and adjust the heat. Wow, this is a nice kitchen.

"Oh Bella! You don't have to do that." Esme steps between me and Alice and smiles at me.

"It's no problem. I love to cook. You've got a great kitchen." Out of habit, I start stirring the pot with the creamed corn so it won't stick.

"Bella honey, you're our guest, but I'd love the help." She smiles at me and I can't help but return it. She's so nice. She makes me miss my mom. I should call Renee tonight. I haven't talked to her in a few days. Alice waves as she heads up stairs and Emmett clears our drink cans out of the way. Esme tasks me with chopping for the salad while she pulls the plates and glasses from the cupboard.

"Something smells good." I turn my attention away from chopping cucumbers to see Dr. Cullen coming through the doorway. He's very handsome and has very kind eyes. He scrubs his hand through his hair before setting his bag on the counter. He kisses Esme on the cheek before going straight to the refrigerator.

"Who's this? Have we hired help?" He laughs while popping the top on a Coke.

"Carlisle, this is Bella Swan. She's tutoring Emmett with his statistics class."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Carlisle." He then turns his attention to Emmett who is flipping through the stations on the small television mounted under the cabinets. "Are you paying attention to Bella?"

"Yes, Dad." Emmett rolls his eyes.

"You better. I know the last thing you want is to sit out your senior year. We really appreciate the help, Bella."

"It's no problem. I just hope I'm doing a good job. I've never really tutored anyone before." Alice glides back downstairs and perches on one of the high barstools that line the island between the table and the stove. Carlisle gives her a kiss on the forehead as he settles on the stool beside her. I smile to myself as I finish tossing the salad. I'm not used to so many people. It had always been either my mom and me or just Charlie and me. I thought people only sat down for meals together in the movies. I wash my hands at the sink and slip quietly over to Esme.

"May I use your restroom?" I can feel my cheeks flame as I whisper to her. She smiles and leans closer.

"Of course, dear. Use the one upstairs and that way you can ask Edward to join us."

"Yes ma'am."

"First door on the left. Edward's room is right across the hall." I trip halfway up the stairs, no surprise there. I decide the bathroom is my first priority. I finish my business and stand at the sink looking in the mirror while I wash my hands. Wow. I'm at the Cullen's. Having dinner. Staying for game night, whatever the hell that entails. Angela is going to lose her shit tomorrow. I grin to myself as I dry my hands. I can't wait to see Jessica's face when I just happen to mention how I spent my evening. I take a deep breath and steal my nerves. Now I have to go talk to Edward. Drop dead gorgeous Edward. I don't think I've ever felt so …plain. I open the door quietly and step across the hall to Edward's open door. Holy shit. Edward's lying on his bed with no shirt on. The dark green plaid boxers he's wearing are visible above the waistband of his low slung jeans. Dear God, the boy is an Adonis. His arms are behind his head and I can see the cord of his earphones snaking across his well defined chest. I'm suddenly very thirsty. I clear my throat hoping to gain his attention but with his iPod in, he can't hear me.

**EPOV**

I decide to lose myself in a little music. At least mom didn't take away my iPod. Dragula by Rob Zombie is blaring into my brain when I feel someone nudging my foot. I open my eyes expecting Alice or mom, but instead Bella is standing at the foot of my bed. I jolt upright in surprise and yank the ear buds from my ears. I think I scare her just as much as she did me. She takes a step toward the door.

"I'm sorry. I…you couldn't hear me…I didn't…."

"No…no, that's okay." I mumble as I look around the room for a shirt. I quickly locate the one I took off earlier and pull it over my head.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you to come down for dinner."

"Let's hope my sentence is over." I grumble as I pull my shirt down over my stomach.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble. I feel bad about it." She's smirking at me again.

"You didn't do anything. It was my fault."

"Well, I'm sure if I hadn't been there the whole dick sucking thing wouldn't have been as traumatic." She grins and I feel something in my stomach tighten up. Bella swan saying dick and sucking in the same sentence just made my cock twitch. Shit.

I swipe my hand through my hair and quickly lead the way back downstairs. Good thing too. Bella tripped over the next-to-last step and landed up against my back.

"You okay?" She's blushing again as I steady her with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Bella and I have a class together and I think I've seen her practically fall flat on her face once a week. I think she needs to get her ears checked. A girl that clumsy must have inner ear problems screwing with her balance.

"Yeah. There's a reason my mother didn't name me Grace." She giggles a little. Huh, she's funny. Funny and cute. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and hurries back to the kitchen. I'm close behind her, ready to eat. I'm starving. It's Tuesday. Tuesday is game night. Mom started game night while we were in Junior High. I think it's her effort to keep us all out of trouble. It keeps her happy and we actually enjoy it. Rosalie and Jasper normally come over and hang out with Emmett and Alice. I used to stay in, but I always end up being the odd man out, so I decided to hook up with Tanya. I can't believe we're all here to eat together. Normally that's on Wednesdays. Wednesday is the only day of the week that most of our activities after school are cut short. Alice gets out of dance earlier. Emmett and I only have practice until five. So mom decided that on Wednesday's dad can leave the hospital early and we would all eat as a family. She's probably giddy by now knowing she'll get two family nights in a row. I step in the kitchen and grab a plate from the counter. Catching the glare I just got from my mother, I politely hand it to Bella and motion for her to step in front of me. Dinner at home is pretty casual. We just all serve our plates at the stove and settle either at the table or the bar. I'm sure since we have company; mom will make us all sit at the table.

"Hey Dad." I greet my dad as he steps up behind me to get a plate. He frowns at me and I now know mom told him what happened.

"Enjoy your time in your room?" Great, now he's going to embarrass me too. Bella's going to think I'm such a pussy.

"No sir."

"Good. Remember that."  
"Yes sir." He offers me a smile and then points to Bella behind her back. What the hell is that look for? 'She's pretty.' He mouths at me and I can't help but look at him like he's lost his mind. I shrug my shoulders at him and start to fill my plate. What the hell? Old man's lost it.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

So this is a family dinner. It's actually very nice. I was nervous at first. Emmett fixed me another drink and brought both of ours to the table. Who would have ever thought that he could be so considerate? Rosalie's a lucky girl. Alice and I talked about some of our classes and what she was working on in ballet class. Esme and Carlisle talked about their day while Edward ate mostly in silence. I think he's still mad at me for getting him in trouble and then picking on him a little. He looks up at me once and I manage to smile before I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I turn my attention back to my green beans.

"So Bella, you're staying for game night, right?" Alice asks while spearing a piece of chicken with her fork. Edward and Emmett had already gone back for seconds. Geez, those boys could eat.

"Um, yeah. Emmett invited me to stay."

"Well, prepare yourself. We play to win." She narrows her eyes and tries to look fierce. I laugh a little and nod my head.

"So what do you play?"

"All sorts of things. It doesn't matter. Jasper and I are the rulers of game night."

"That's a bunch a crap!" Emmett bellowed around a mouth full of chicken.

"Emmett!" Esme gently admonishes, but she can't hide the laughter on her face.

"You know me and Rosalie are gonna clean the floor with you and your little girly-man."

"Jasper is NOT a girly man!" Alice yells as Emmett flexes his biceps at her from across the table. Carlisle laughs comfortably before taking a sip of drink.

"Well, maybe Bella and Edward will give you both a run for your money tonight." He spoke and I feel my throat seize up. Edward's eyes widen and flash something I can't decipher in the direction of his father and then flit back to me.

"So I'm out of my room, then?" He looks at his mother hopefully. "I can get my phone back?" Esme narrows her eyes.

"You're out of your room, but the phone doesn't come back until tomorrow morning." Edward starts to protest but Carlisle must have kicked him under the table because he flinches and snaps his mouth shut. He mumbles a 'yes ma'am' and shoves a huge bite of chicken in his mouth. Was it just the Cullen's, or do all teenage boys eat like they were starving?

"If you are all finished, you can be excused. Edward will load the dishwasher." Esme smiles and I feel even worse. Poor Edward. Alice nudges my shoulder for me to follow her.

"Come to my room, Bella. Jasper and Rose will be here soon."

"O-okay." I offer Edward a sympathetic look as he crams the last bite of his chicken in his mouth and starts gathering up the dishes. Esme had already left the table and started filling containers with leftovers. Carlisle had settled back at the bar to sort through the mail. Emmett disappeared somewhere and Alice tugs me by the arm. I grip the handrail to the stairs hoping not to trip again as Alice bounces up them two at a time. She points to the bathroom which I had used earlier and the other doors along the hallway.

"That's Edward's room. Emmett's is down there. They share the bathroom. So if you ever have to use it, make sure you check the seat. They're totally disgusting. My room's over here. I have my own bathroom. "

I have class with Alice so I knew she was hyper. She's in psychology with me and Jessica. She opens the door to her room and I smile at how it reflects her personality. It's all pink and lime green with plaid accents and lots of pictures on the wall.

"I think Edward's mad at me." Why the hell did I blurt that out?

"He's not. He's just pouting. You didn't do anything anyway. He and Emmett are always so crude. They just hardly ever get caught. I think it's great. The little shit deserves it every once and a while." She laughs as she sits cross legged on her bed. I plop down on the chair in the corner and pick at my sleeve again.

"Still, maybe I should go help him with the dishes."

"Mom would have a stroke."  
"It's the least I could do." My thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and a body hurling itself at Alice. She squeals in delight as Jasper Hale tackles her. He is on the football team with Emmett and Edward as well. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey." I squeak out. Alice shoves him off her and giggles.

"Jasper, you know Bella, right?"

"Yeah, we've got English together."

"She's Edward's partner for game night."

"Ohhhh, the competition." He narrows his eyes and I can't help but laugh.  
"I seriously doubt it. I'm not very…um…good at…"

"I think we're playing Wii tonight, right? Have you played Wii before, Bella?" I shake my head and he smirks.

"Good. Good." Alice smacks him on the arm and he starts tickling her. I look at the toe of my Chuck Taylor's while they kiss each other.

"So what's up with Edward? He in trouble? He was looking like he was ready to kill someone."  
"Probably me." I mumble.

"What did you do?" He grins at me and before I can answer, Alice speaks up.

"She didn't do anything. Mom caught Edward being vulgar."

"Vulgar? Oh I gotta hear this." He laughs as Alice relays the story. I blush again as he looks at me and smiles. I push myself off the chair and stand.

"I'm gonna go help Edward. Maybe he won't hate me if I help him with the dishes." Alice just laughs as I head back downstairs.

**EPOV**

Bella Swan. Bella. Bella. Isabella Swan. The new girl. The girl that I humiliated myself in front of. The girl that now thinks I'm a huge douche. I can't help but scowl at the pile of dishes in front of me. Dammit.

"Once you're done here, you can join the others in the game room. I'll put your phone in your room in the morning. Next time, think before you speak. I'd hate to think of the bad impression you've made on that lovely girl."

My mom pats my arm before going down the hall to her office. Dad's still sifting through mail at the counter and absently watching the news. I clank a dish a little harder than I meant to and Dad clears his throat.

"Let's not make her any more pissed off, son. You break a dish and she'll have your ass." I grin at my dad. He's a good guy.

"Sorry." I turn on the water and start to scrape the food down the disposal. I hate this. I hate loading the dishwasher.

"Carlisle?" Shit. I almost didn't hear her over the water. I try not to turn around at the sound of her voice. I was humiliated enough.

"Yes, Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Um, would it be alright if I helped Edward with the dishes? I feel bad about getting him in trouble. I don't want him…" I feel my shoulders tense and I cringe at the clanking sound the forks make as I drop them in the sink.

"Bella, dear, Edward's mouth got him in trouble. Not you." I sigh and lower my head a little. This is horrifying.

"But, I can help him. I don't mind." I can't stand it any longer and risk a glance at my dad. He's grinning at her. He likes her. I think he wants me to like her. Oh shit. Matchmaker Carlisle is a scary fucking thought.

"Well, I'm sure Edward would appreciate it. Just don't tell Esme. She'll kill us both." He laughs at his own joke and I notice he winks at her. She blushes again. She blushes a lot. It's cute. Suddenly, he stands and gathers all the mail and papers and winks at me.

"I'm going to watch some news in the den. Edward, make Bella feel at home please. Oh, and you all better clean up your mess this time. Last week your mother nearly stroked out at all the food and stuff you kids left lying around in the game room."

"Okay, we will."

"Bella, try to keep him in check tonight. Edward gets a little competitive on game night." Carlisle laughs as he claps me on the back. Ow. He's strong. I hear him settle on the couch in the den and suddenly Bella appears beside me.

"I'm getting a little scared of game night." She mumbles as she starts loading the dishes I already scraped into the dishwasher.

"You don't have to help me. I can do it." That came out a little harsher than I meant it.

"You don't want me to help you?" Her eyes are all wide and innocent. She bites the corner of her lip waiting on me to speak and I'm not sure if I remember how. Did I hurt her feelings?

"No, I mean. Sure. I hate loading the dishwasher. But you don't have to do it."

"You're not…um…mad at me are you?" She ducks her head and starts arranging the silverware in the rack.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?" I hand her another dish and she still won't look at me.

"I feel like it's my fault you got in trouble. I'm sorry you couldn't go see your girlfriend tonight."

"I told you upstairs, it's not your fault."

"Okay." She's biting her lip again. Damn, was she always this cute? She reaches across me and grabs the glasses. I catch a whiff of her hair. God, she smells good. Before I realize it, I lean forward a little to get another smell. Shit. What am I doing? I'm sniffing her like a damn dog! She starts stacking the glasses in the top rack and I turn on the disposal. The sudden noise makes her jump. She's skittish. Cute. Why do I keep saying that? I sound like a fucking girl. Damn. She arranges the last pot in the rack and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. She's got the prettiest eyes. Deep chocolate brown.

"Where's the detergent?" She asks pulling my gaze from hers.

"I'll get it." I open the pantry and pull out the dishwashing liquid. I hand it to her and wait for her to give it back so I can put it back on the shelf. While I'm here, I might as well make me something to drink. Damn Emmett drank the last of the good Kool-aid.

"What color?" I ask her as I toss a few Kool-aid packs on the counter.

"There's only one good color." She grins at me and we both reach for the bright green packet. Our fingers brush against each other and it's like someone hit me in the chest with a baseball bat. I wonder if she felt it too. She's blushing again. Cute.

"You guys coming!" Emmett screams down the back stairs. "Alice wants to play some stupid Wii game." I laugh at the obvious sound of something hitting Emmett. I hand Bella a glass of green Kool-aid and we head up the back stairs to the game room. The soft chuckle coming from my father on the couch doesn't escape me. The back stairs open right into the game room. Emmett is stretched out on the floor with Rosalie right beside him. Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap in one of the bean bag chairs. The couch is open and I head over and sit in the corner. Bella sinks to the floor with her back to the couch right beside my leg.

"Let's bowl!" Alice chirps and Emmett and Rosalie groan and roll their eyes. I can't help put laugh.

"Only four of us can bowl at a time. Me and Rosalie will sit this one out. Edward and Bella can bowl with you."

"I've never done it. I can just watch." Bella's shy. That much is obvious. Alice jumps from Jasper's lap and reaches out to pull her to her feet.

"It's easy! Here. Edward, help her make a Mii while I go get some water from the fridge since you didn't bring anything for the rest of us to drink." Alice grabs my cup and takes a gulp of my drink before winking at me. Why is everyone doing that tonight? Bella places her drink on one of the tables and Emmett tosses me one of the controllers. I walk her through the steps and she laughs when I put a mustache on her Mii. I show her the buttons and she's biting her lip again as she listen to the instructions. Alice bounces back upstairs with a few sodas and a couple of bottles of water in her arms.

"Ready?" She asks as she pulls Jasper by the hand to his feet. "Bella, you and Edward can go first." Before I realize it, I reach for her wrist.

"Wait! You have to put the strap on your wrist. No offense, Bella, but I'd hate to see that thing flying through the television." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Good thinking." She's not mad; she must think it's funny.

After about thirty minutes and Bella's five gutter balls, we decided to play something else. Bella's finally starting to relax. She and Rosalie started talking about Mr. Griggs' hairpiece. Her shyness has disappeared and the two of them are in hysterics.


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

She's a nice girl. Chief Swan's daughter. The whole town knew of her arrival. Now that I think about it, I think I've seen him twice bringing her to the ER. That girl is seriously lacking in coordination. I hope Edward takes notice of her. He needs a nice girl. Someone he can have a little fun with. That Tanya girl he's seeing just rubs us all the wrong way. Poor boy's probably just trying to get laid. Trust me son, that's the last thing you want to do with a girl like that. She'll drag you through hell. I flip through the paper and listen to the kids bumping around upstairs. Why Esme put the game room over the den, I'll never know. Who can concentrate with six half grown kids bumping around like a bunch of wild animals? I laugh to myself and wonder when the feats of strength will start. It never fails. When you put three teenage boys together trying to impress a bunch of girls, the feats of strength always ensue. I hear Alice squeal and shake my head. Thank God I met Esme while in medical school. She would have probably run screaming from me as a teenage boy. I was a lot like Edward. Quiet. Smart. Athletic. A little awkward when it came to girls, but I managed. He will too. I guess I better make a point to have another talk with him about things. I don't think he's done anything too serious with Tanya yet. I would be able to tell. Men can tell these things. Hell, our whole chemical make up nearly changes after we've had sex for the first time. I hope he comes to me like Emmett did. I can't say that I'm thrilled at the idea of him and Rosalie having sex, but I can't really be a hypocrite either. I was sixteen when Karen Harrison showed me how to be a man in the backseat of my dad's old Buick. Emmett and Rosalie are eighteen. At least they're being safe. I think I've made that point abundantly clear to both my boys. Alice is another matter. I can't even think about it without wanting to rip Jasper's head off. I have to leave Alice to Esme. My baby girl will always be my baby girl. I hear Emmett start to yell. Here it comes. I put the paper on the couch and slip up the back stairs to watch. I can't help but shake my head. Boys.

**BPOV**

"No way! You big wuss. I can so out lift you any day! Why would you even think you two could take me?!" Emmett shouts.

"You're too much bulk. Edward and I are all tone." I nearly spew my drink when Jasper starts with the body builder poses. Alice is clutching her side laughing.

"Girlfriend presses. Right now. Both of you." Emmett grinds out through his teeth as he points to Jasper and then Edward.

"Let's go." Jasper counters and I look around confused when the two of them start to lay flat on the floor on their backs. Edward is laughing and moves to lie beside them. Alice and Rosalie start to walk over to them and Edward motions to me.

"What?" I know I look at him like he's speaking Mandarin.

"Come here." He holds his hand out for me to join him.

"What are you doing?" I stand beside Edward and look down at him in confusion.

"Girlfriend presses." Emmett pipes up as Rosalie drapes her back across his chest.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"You've never been pressed?"

"Apparently not. I would know something like that, wouldn't I?" Edward tugs on my pants leg and I sit on the floor next to him.

"Here, watch. Ready, Rosie?" Emmett demonstrates as Rose lays flat across his chest and then stiffens. Emmett puts his hand on her back and then the other between her thighs. Suddenly he lifts her in the air and starts using her like a bar bell. He's bench pressing her. Now I get it. Wait. Edward wants…

"You want to do that to me?!" I look at Edward. "I'm too heavy."

"You're kidding, right?" He rolls his eyes at me.

"Last man standing." Emmett announces as Alice gets in position over Jasper. Edward wiggles his eyebrows at me and I look at him like he's crazy. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him.

"Come on. I've already gotten in trouble once today because of Emmett. He's not going to make me look like a total loser. Don't loosen up. You have to stay stiff." I nod mutely and try to see how the other girls are lying across their boyfriend's chest. I feel my heart speed up when I feel Edward's strong hand on my inner thigh. Holy Crow!

"One…two…three…go." Emmett counts off and I can't help the squeal that escapes my throat when Edward lifts me in the air. He tightens his grip on my thigh and I'm suddenly very warm. Is it hot in here? Jesus. Jasper is the first to stop; Alice collapsing on his chest in a fit of giggles. I can see Emmett smirk at Edward out of the corner of my eye.

"Give up little brother. You can't beat me."

"That's what you think. I can do this all night. My girl's light as a feather." His girl? Oh shit.

"You know, I'm getting a little bored of being used as a workout toy." Rosalie laughs as she reaches down and tickles Emmett under his arm. He jerks and dumps her sideways across his stomach.

"No fair!"

I start to laugh and suddenly forget to stay stiff. Edward loses his grip and I land with a thud on my stomach across his chest.

"Ow!" Edward laughs as he drapes his arm across my ass. Wow. "I win."

"No way! Rose cheated." Emmett protests.

"Oh give it up, Emmett." Alice laughs. "Let's play truth or dare. We haven't played that in a long time." Everyone groans. I hate this game.

"In a circle!" Rosalie orders. We all gather in a circle on the floor. Edward and I are leaning up against the front of the couch. Since we're both sitting cross-legged our knees are touching.

"Okay, me first…Rosalie, truth or dare." Alice asks.

"Truth."

"If you could sleep with anyone in school except for Emmett, who would it be?"

"Teacher's included?"

"What?!" Emmett is shocked but starts to laugh.

"Yes." Alice answers.

"Coach McCowen. He's hot." Alice and I start to nod in agreement.

"Ew. Damn, Rosalie." Jasper gags and Rosalie leans forward.

"Jasper, Truth or dare."

"Dare." Rosalie gets this look in her eye and I pray she doesn't ever have the chance to call on me.

"I dare you to lick the carpet from the chair to the television."

"Oh my God, Rosalie!" Alice laughs as Jasper glares at her. He smacks his lips together and then proceeds to lick the floor. I haven't laughed this much in months. He stands up and sticks out his tongue. He then grabs Rosalie's drink and swishes it around in his mouth before spitting it back out in her cup.

"JAZZ! You're nasty!" She slugs him in the thigh as he returns to his seat.

"Alice. Truth or dare?" Jasper coos at her.

"Truth."

"Whose the best you've ever had?"

"Jasper Hale." We all roll our eyes and complain. Suddenly Alice claps her hands.

"Edward! Truth or dare." I watch as he narrows his eyes and barks, "Dare." Alice gets this look in her eye and she and Emmett seems to share some silent conversation. They both look at me and then back to Edward. Oh no. I've got a bad feeling I know where this is going.

"I dare you to kiss Bella on the mouth…with tongue... for two minutes."

Shit hell damn. Kill me now.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the kind reviews. I've had a few comments regarding how different it is reading Carlisle and Esme actually parenting. Our favorite little couples are in high school. In this fic, they will be _treated_ like they are in high school. They will _act_ like they are in high school. Thus, they will act a little immature at times. It's high school. I'm sure we all remember how mature we acted in high school. LOL! Enjoy the fic. :)  
-PP

* * *

**EPOV**

WHAT?! Dammit Alice. I barely know this girl. Now you want me to shove my tongue down her throat?

"Uh." I stutter and look at Bella. God, she's ten shades of red.

"You said Dare, Eddie." Emmett bellows, earning a glare from me. No one calls me Eddie. I hate that shit.

"O-Okay." I scoot a little closer to Bella and she appears to be frozen. Great. A nice girl comes over and I just keep humiliating myself more and more. I lean in and angle my head so I won't break the poor girl's nose. I catch Bella quickly dart her eyes toward Alice. She looks like one of those deer that jump in the highway and aren't sure which way to turn. I reach my hand up and cup her cheek just before my lips touch hers. Oh. My. God. She makes a small squeak sound in the back of her throat and I have to fight not to just shove my tongue in her mouth from the sheer turn on it is. It only takes her a second until she starts responding. I gently kiss her lower lip and then the top. I barely graze my tongue across her top lip when I feel her fingers thread into my other hand. She's trembling and I squeeze her fingers gently. I push my tongue past her lips and hope I didn't moan as loudly as I think I did. Her lips are so soft, she tastes amazing. I feel a churning of heat in my stomach. I shift forward and release her fingers so I can pull her closer to me. God I need to be closer. My hand that was resting on her cheek is now fisted in her hair. Oh God, she's beautiful. I feel the pressure of her hands resting on my thighs and I immediately feel the tightness in my jeans. Shit. This girl is giving me a hard on with just one kiss. God, this feels good. She sucks gently on my lower lip and I pull her closer still. I hear my name. Maybe she's saying my name. But how can she say my name when I have my tongue in her mouth?

"Edward!"

"Edward!" I feel Alice's hand pull my hair and I reluctantly pull away.

"What…what?" I refuse to look away from Bella. Beautiful Bella. Her face is flushed and she's breathing like she just ran a mile. Wait, so am I. My God, I want to do that again. I lean forward just a fraction but Alice is still pulling my hair. Ow.

"Your two minutes were up like five minutes ago." She smirks at me before smiling brightly at Bella.

"Damn, man. Get a room." Emmett laughs and throws a pillow at my head. Bella finally breaks my gaze and stares down at her lap. No way. Not happening. She can't be embarrassed by the best kiss in the whole world. Her fingers start to pull away from mine and I start to panic. Before I turn around to face my friends, I clutch at her fingers and pull them behind us a little.

"KIDS! It's 10:30! Emmett, you need to make sure Bella gets home okay." My dad yells at us from the bottom of the stairs. "And don't forget to clean up your mess this time!"

"Okay Dad!" Emmett answers him as he stands up from the floor. He smirks at me before coming to stand in front of us.

"Do me a favor and drop Bella home." He doesn't wait on an answer. He just laughs and starts gathering up drink cans and cups. I look over at this beautiful, quiet girl and smile. She's blushing again and still staring at her lap.

"Come on. I better get you home." She smiles a little as I pull her to stand.

I just want to kiss her again. Does she want to kiss me again?

**APOV**

WHOA! Edward's sucking the poor girl's face off. Daddy asked me to be nice to Bella and boy did I ever come through for her on that one. She sure looks like she's having a good time. Good for Edward. He needs a nice girl. Tanya's a bitch. She's a little too attached to the herb if you get my drift. Stupid emo pot head. Besides she only wants Edward for a quick lay. I guess my sweet older brother was a little less experienced than she thought. Bella looks a little…well, dazed. Wow. So does Edward. HA! Jasper starts laughing and soon Emmett follows mumbling something about losing his Stats tutor to his baby brother. I look at my watch and realize they've been going at it for nearly five minutes. If we let this go on they just might end up having sex right here in front of all of us. Jesus, Edward, let the girl breathe. I turn my head and catch my father's eye as he's watching from the stairs. I offer him a big smile and point subtly at Edward. My Dad starts to laugh to himself before winking at me. He points to his watch and slips back downstairs. That's my cue to break this little tonsil-hockey session up. I push off of Jasper's knee and yank Edward by the hair.

When I see the look on his face when he offers Bella a ride home I see it. I think he really likes this girl. Aww! Finally. I like Bella. She's nice.

**BPOV**

Holy. Shit. Edward Cullen kissed me. He not only kissed me, he KISSED me. A lot. Repeatedly. On my mouth. With his tongue. And apparently it's time to go home. Dammit. Edward reaches out his hand and curls his fingers around mine. Whoa. Nice.

"Do me a favor and drop Bella home." I look from Emmett to Edward. Edward is driving me home. Well hot damn. I smile a little and curse the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Come on. I better get you home." He tugs on my hand and much to my delight, he doesn't let go as we head back downstairs. Carlisle and Esme are curled up on the couch watching television.

"Thanks for helping Emmett, Bella. Edward, be careful taking Bella home. Remember her father carries a gun." Carlisle laughs but Edward actually pales. I laugh a little as I reluctantly release his hand and head to the kitchen for my backpack. Edward follows behind me and I can't help but smile when he takes it off my shoulder and slings it over his. Wow. He places his hand on the small of my back and I hear Alice yell from upstairs.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Dad." Edward calls into the den. Carlisle raises his arm and waves at us without turning his attention away from the television. We walk through the back and out to the garage to Edward's Volvo. He opens the door for me and settles my backpack between my feet. Okay. Deep breath. I inhale and exhale slowly before Edward settles into the driver's seat.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"My pleasure." He grins a little. He looks almost shy, which is ridiculous. He's pure hotness. Pure hotness has no need for shy. We ride in silence for a while before Edward finally speaks.

"So, you at least survived Game Night. It wasn't so bad was it?" He darts his eyes at me and grins before watching the road again.

"I was a little worried when Alice suggested Strip Connect Four."

"We save those games for when the 'rents aren't home." He winks at me and I can't help but giggle.

"I thought Jasper was going to take out an eye during Wii Tennis." I offer a little more small talk.

"I know! The douche thinks he's on a real court. He knocked Alice in the neck the first time we played so that's why she won't play with him anymore." We laughed comfortably and before I know it, we're in front of my house. I start to gather up my bags and smile to myself when I see Edward bolt from his door and jog around the front of the car to open my door for me. He reaches out and takes my backpack from me and closes the door behind me. We walk slowly up the drive and I wonder why I'm staring so intently at my feet. I stop just in front of my door and turn to retrieve my backpack.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow in Econ."

"Okay." I tuck a clump of hair behind my ear and wonder how it can be so hot out here. It's freaking October already.

"Night Bella." Edward winks at me and then bounds down the steps. Damn. I wish he would have kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Damn. I wished I would have kissed her. Why didn't I just kiss her again? My God, thirty minutes ago I had my tongue down her throat and now I don't even have the nerve to kiss her at her door. Loser! What is wrong with me?! Dammit. I'm so lost in thought that I'm a little surprised when I pull into my driveway. I barely remember the ride home. I drudge back up the front steps and swipe my hands through my hair as I lock the door behind me. Mom and Dad have gone to bed and I can here somebody bumping around upstairs in the game room. I take the steps two at a time and see Alice on the Wii balance board.

"Hey." I flop down on the couch and pick at the fabric pattern on the arm.

"You're back early. I figured you'd be giving Bella Swan an oral inspection of her tonsils for at least another thirty minutes."

"Shut up."

Alice pauses the Wii Fit she's doing and turns to face me.

"You like her." She grins at me with that all knowing look of hers. I hate it when she does that.

"What? I don't know her." I mumble, still picking at the arm of the sofa.

"She's in your class and you certainly didn't mind kissing her."

"That was just a game." Yeah, right. Liar.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to get through the night, go ahead. But I don't think she'd be opposed to being asked out on a date."

"Really? You think she'd go out with me?"

"Why wouldn't she? You stuck your tongue in her mouth and she didn't slap you. She KISSED YOU BACK." Alice leans forward and pokes me in the chest to punctuate her words.

"She's not dating anyone?"

"No. Are you?" Alice lifts an eyebrow at me and I frown. I'm not really sure how to answer that question. Tanya and I have been talking the last couple weeks. I've taken her out to dinner and to a movie a couple of times in Port Angeles. We've messed around a little. She introduced me to some of her friends. They're not exactly the type of people I hang around, but she seems to like them. Am I dating her?

"I'm going to bed." I tell her as I push off the couch, ignoring her question.

"I think you should go for it. Bella's nice. I think you'd be happy with her."

"Okay, Al. Whatever." I trudge down the hall to my room. I strip down to my boxers and lay across my bed. I'm not sure how long I've been staring at the dark shadows on my ceiling before I hear Emmett stomping down the hall in his usual heavy gait. He must have taken Rose home. My door's still open and he stops in the hall.

"You back?" He questions.

"Yeah."

"Swan?"

"What about her?"

"You know what about her. She's hot."

"She seems nice."

"Nice. Right." Emmett laughs to himself and rests his arms on the top of my door frame while leaning forward into my room. "You'll be scrubbing one off to that kiss in about thirty minutes, tops."

I throw my pillow at his head and he blocks it.

"Queer." I mutter as he tosses the pillow back at me.

"You're just pissed because I'm right. There's Kleenex in the bathroom, dickhead. Try not to get any on ya." Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away. He laughs again and finally leaves. I love the idiot, but he pisses me off sometimes, especially when the fucker's right. Shit.

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett high-fived me when he entered Statistics. We have a quiz today. It's nothing too difficult, but if he doesn't pass, he's benched for Friday's game. Mr. Fisher passes out the quiz and I take a deep breath and say a little prayer that Emmett retained everything we went over last night. The quiz didn't take too long and Mr. Fisher gave us another assignment to work on until the bell while he graded the quiz. The bell rings and I start to gather my stuff. Emmett nudges me in the shoulder to walk with him but Mr. Fisher calls my name.

"Can you hang on just a minute, Bella?"

Emmett waves at me as he heads on to lunch.

I move to stand in front of Mr. Fisher's desk while he shuffles through the stack of papers in front of him.

"I assume Emmett came to you yesterday for help."

"Yes sir. We worked together for about two hours last night."

"Good. Then you should be the one to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Mr. Fisher pulls a paper from the stack and then sifts through pile some more and retrieves another one. He hands me one and I smile at the 97 I made on the quiz.

"Good job, Bella. Here. I'm not technically supposed to share another student's grade with you, but you're responsible. Here. Go make Emmett's day." I take the paper from his hand and smile brightly at the 86 on the top of the page.

"So he can play?"

"This week. But if the grades fall again, he's benched. So keep working with him. We start a new chapter on Monday and he's going to need your help I'm sure."

"Okay. Sure. Thanks!" I hike my bag higher on my shoulder and head for the door. It's lunch so I quickly make my way to the cafeteria. I'm nearly out of breath when I stop in front of Emmett at his table. I take a second to catch my breath and I can tell Rosalie and Edward are wondering what the hell I'm doing. I smile at Emmett and hold up his quiz paper. It takes a second for him to realize what he's looking at. The look on his face is priceless. He leaps to his feet and whoops with excitement. He rounds the table and much to my shock he grabs me by the waist and hoists me over his shoulder. My bag and books clatter to the floor and the whole lunch room is staring.

"WOOO! I passed baby! Yeah!"

"You did it, Em!" I laugh as I'm bouncing across his shoulder. Coach Turner walks through and smacks him on the back before leaning down a little to see my face.

"Good work, Swan! You're sitting with the team Friday. Em, get her a jersey. If she can keep you in the game, we're taking care of her!"

"You got it, Coach! WOOOO!"

* * *

**EPOV**

The look on Bella's face is so freaking funny. Poor girl didn't know what hit her to have Emmett launch himself at her like that. I'm not sure he even realizes she's still dangling from his shoulder. Rosalie is attached to his side and kissing him and poor Bella is hanging on for dear life. Too funny. I catch her eye and she is bright red. She's so cute when she blushes, but this is downright embarrassing to her. I stand up and reach my arms around her waist and pull her off of Emmett. He notices the shift and grabs her in a huge hug.

"You're awesome, Bella." Emmett lifts her off her feet again so I decide to gather her books up off the floor. She's laughing hysterically and I've never heard anything so sweet. Em finally releases her and she sways a little. I reach out and steady her with my hand on her back. She looks up at me and smiles and then ducks her head quickly. She's biting her lip again. I feel the heat spread across my chest as the memory of kissing those lips flood back into my brain.

"I'm texting, Dad. He's gonna flip." Emmett quickly fires off a text to our parents. Dad must not be in surgery. He answers right away.

"Hell yeah! Dad says we're all going out to dinner tonight to celebrate my genius." I roll my eyes at him, Emmett is such an idiot.

"Bella, call your dad, we're going for Chinese in Port Angeles." Emmett grins at Bella.

"Me?" She squeaks as if she can't fathom being invited. What's that about?

"Of course! You're my super tutor!" She laughs as Emmett tickles her sides. She erupts in a fit of giggles and bumps into my side in an effort to escape him. I snake my arms around her waist and turn her away from him.

"Easy, Em. Go play with Rose." I laugh as he turns his attention back to Rosalie. Emmett settles back into his seat and shoves a handful of fries in his mouth. I hook Bella's bag on the chair beside mine and slide it out so she'll know I want her to sit with us. She smiles at me and settles into the seat. I slide back into my seat and hope she doesn't notice that I've moved a few inches closer to her.

"Is he always this hyper?" She asks as she leans around to pull a lunch bag from her backpack.  
"Yeah. He and Alice are terminally afflicted with it. Thank God I'm not a true blood relative." I laugh easily. I'm pretty sure she's heard the story. Not much is secret in this town. Everyone knows I'm adopted. Big deal. I've never been treated that way. Before she can speak, Emmett erupts again.

"Oh shit, Bella. I've got to find you a jersey to wear."

"Why?" She asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"You heard coach. You're sitting on the bench with the team during the game. You have to wear a jersey the day of the game."

**BPOV**

Holy smokes. Edward has his arm resting on the back of my chair and is laughing at Emmett. Emmett is babbling about sitting on the bench and then it finally sinks in what he's saying.

"So I'm what? Some kind of weird mascot now or something?"

"No, Bells! You're super tutor! It's an honor. Not just anybody gets to sit with the team." My eyes widen and I look around the table. I can feel the blush crawl up my cheeks.

"I've got a jersey you can wear." I hear Edward offer. I look up to see his sparkling green eyes looking down at me. I swallow the mouth full of ham sandwich and smile.

"Okay. Thanks." I get to wear Edward's jersey. Jessica Stanley will shit a brick. I might just shit a brick.

"Meet me in the gym after school and I'll get you one. You're going to wear it on Friday, right?" Edward asks.

"Sure. I have to, right?"

"Right." He smiles and shifts to pull his phone from his pocket. He checks a text message and then I see his cheeks pink. He glances at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask as I lean a little closer to him.

"Mom wants to make sure Chinese is okay with you for dinner tonight. She asked me to drive you out to the house after school." I duck my head behind my hair and take another bite of sandwich.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He speaks softer than before and if I wasn't sitting so close to him I may not have heard it. I look back up at him again and smile.

"That sounds great." I look around the cafeteria after Edward turns his attention back to his phone to text his mom back. Angela waves and gives me a thumbs up. Jessica looks like I've grown lobsters out of my ears and Mike Newton looks ill. Score for Swan. I feel Edward's fingers settle back across my shoulder and watch as Jessica's face turns an odd shade of green. Take that, bitches.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

God I'm tired. Even though we get out of practice early on Wednesday's, Coach decided to kick our asses. I run my fingers through my still wet hair. Gross. I should have taken a shower in the locker room, but I'd rather wait until I get home so I can just get dressed and go out to dinner with Bella. Well, Bella and my family. Oh shit. I'm picking her up. What if I stink? Too late now. I toss my bag in the back of the Volvo and settle into the driver's seat. Emmett drove his Jeep this morning and Alice caught a ride with Rosalie. Jasper was riding with Emmett. That meant I could be alone with Bella. I speed out of the parking lot and head toward her house. It doesn't take long to get there. As I pull up in front of the house, I notice her Dad's police car out front. Great. I bet he's going to hate me.

**BPOV**

I see the lights of his car flash around the living room. Charlie should be at work but he's working until two tonight so he stopped by to grab a sandwich. I smooth my shirt down in front and take another look in the mirror over the fireplace. I decided to change clothes so I would at least look decent enough to go to a nice restaurant. The jeans were tight in all the right places and the long sleeve navy t-shirt made my not-so-endowed breasts look good. At least I think it does, but who the hell knows. I peek out the front window and can feel my heart speed up. Edward's alone. He looks like he's just stepped off the practice field. His light gray t-shirt is wet and sticking to his chest. He's wearing baggy bright yellow shorts and flip-flops. His hair is sticking up in every direction except for the clumps that are wet with sweat and stuck to the side of his neck and face. He's gorgeous. He knocks lightly on the door and I try not to look like a total loser and rush toward it. I take a deep breath and slowly open the front door.

"Hey."

"Hey. I came straight from practice." He looks down at his feet for a second and then smiles at me again.  
"I can see that." I tilt my head and read his shirt, 'Stick of the Week'. I haven't a clue. "What's your shirt mean?"

"It means he's tackled someone on the field." My dad answers before Edward has a chance to. "You're Carlisle's youngest boy, right?"

"Hello sir. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward steps across the threshold and extends his hand to my dad.

"But you're tutoring Emmett?" Dad looks at me for confirmation.

"Yes sir. Esme asked Edward to pick me up so I wouldn't have to drive. Emmett is picking up Rosalie and Jasper."

"The Hale's." He states more to himself.

"My folks are very happy about all the help Bella has given Emmett."

"Well, we can't have that boy on the bench. With you and him on the field, we have a chance at the playoffs." Here we go. Bonding through sports.

"Coach thinks we've got a real chance. Emmett's defense is really…" I think I've overloaded on sports talk. I totally missed the last of what they're talking about. I guess staring at Edward's ass is a little distracting.

"You're driving tonight?" I snap back into the conversation when I notice Charlie go back into protective father mode.

"Yes sir. Bella and I are going to ride together in my car. My parents are taking dad's and Emmett is driving Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

"Well, be careful. Bella, text me when you get home."

"Do you remember how to check it?" I ask with a smirk. Dad's cell phone is like some super computer to him.

"I push the button on the front. It pops up, right?"

"Yeah. Have a good night, Dad. See you in the morning." Edward held the door for me and I feel my breathing hitch as his palm rests on the small of my back as he walks us down the sidewalk to his car. He opens my door for me and I slide into the passenger seat.

"You look very nice." He compliments me and I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Thanks. You look…sweaty." I laugh and he smiles over at me as we pull out onto the street.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting. I figured I'd just jump in the shower at home and then change."

"Am I dressed okay for the restaurant? I didn't know what type of place it was."

"It's Lui Lui's on Seventh. Have you ever been?"

"No. Charlie prefers the diner in town."

"Well if you like it, I'll have to take you again." Wait. What? Did he just….oh my God.

"That would be nice." I fiddle with my ring trying to keep the flames on my cheeks from engulfing me. Edward takes a turn a little faster than I'm used to and I clutch the console.

"Sorry. I guess I better slow down with the Chief's daughter in the car." He laughs but makes no effort to slow down. He whips around another curve and I reach for the center console to steady myself. His hand is on the gear shift and right when I'm about to move my hand a way, he reaches for it and threads his fingers through mine. He rubs his thumb across my knuckle and whispers, "Is this okay?" I tighten my grip a little and nod. He keeps his eyes on the road and I'm grateful. I'd hate for him to see me grinning like a lunatic.

**EPOV**

I practically ran through the shower and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I stumble back across the hall to my room and grab my keys and my wallet. I realize I'm smiling when I hear Bella's laughter coming from the game room. I head down the hall and lean against the door frame and watch. Emmett and Jasper are sitting on the couch while Rosalie, Alice and Bella are playing Wii again. Before I can say anything I hear my Dad downstairs.

"Let's go! Your mother's starving!" We all laugh when we hear mom smack him on the butt.

Emmett grabs Rosalie's hand and starts walking down the stairs. Jasper grabs Alice's waist and guides her down the stairs as well. Bella starts for the stairs so I push myself off the wall and reach for her hand again. She smiles at me and I can't help but return it. Wow.

The drive to Port Angeles was comfortable. Bella and I talked about school and movies and just about anything else we could think of. It's so easy to talk to her. Dinner was nice. Emmett had us all cracking up. Bella blushed at least a dozen times. We even shared food off each others plates. Trying to teach her to use chopsticks was a riot. My Dad kept grinning at me. Jesus. Obvious much.

"That was wonderful. I'm going to take your mother for coffee. You kids still going for ice cream?" My dad asks as he grins toward me and Bella.

"Yes sir. We'll be home later." Emmett answers for all of us.

"Not too late. You all have school in the morning." My mother warns before linking arms with my Dad and walking down the street. We all pair up and start walking in the opposite direction.

"I want an Oreo Milkshake." Jasper announces to no one in particular.

"What are you gonna get, Bella?" I rest my arm on her shoulder and look down at her while we walk down the street toward the Baskin Robbins.

"I think I'll get a cone of Chocolate Peanut Butter."

"Share with me?" I ask and she laughs. Before she can answer, I feel someone pull on my other arm.

"So this is why you stood me up?!" Oh hell! Tanya has me by the front of the shirt screaming at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Edward is jerked away from me and an auburn haired girl dressed in all black with way too much eyeliner is yelling at him. Something about being stood up. Oh shit.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" He asks her. Tanya. His girlfriend.

"What are_ you_ doing here and with this mousy whore?" She stabs her finger at me, "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!" She shoves my shoulder hard. I stumble back and feel Emmett's arms circle my shoulders before I fall to the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Emmett starts to intervene, but Edward steps in front of him and in between me and Tanya.

"What are you doing? Don't touch her!" Edward takes her hand and pulls her away from our group.

"Is this what's been occupying your time? This…this little ugly ass _girl_. She's built like a fucking twelve year old boy."

"What? She's Emmett's tutor. Leave her alone." I feel a cold pain stab me in the stomach. I'm Emmett's tutor. Emmett's tutor. Alice suddenly has me by the hand and pulls me back behind Jasper. I feel a tear fall from the side of my nose. When did I start crying? Jasper takes my other arm and pulls me down the street. I hear Edward and Tanya still screaming at each other but I don't care. I'm just Emmett's tutor. It's none of my business what's going on with Edward and his girlfriend. Soon I'm sandwiched between Alice and Jasper in the back of Emmett's Jeep on our way back to Forks. Emmett is cussing and shooting looks at me in the rear view mirror.

* * *

**Emmett's POV. **

Stupid fuck! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I look in the rearview mirror and see the tears streaming down Bella's face as she stares straight ahead. Dammit! How could Edward let that bitch just shove her and talk to her like that? What is wrong with him? I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fish it out and see the caller ID. Hell no. Fuck you. I toss it to Rosalie and she frowns before pressing send.

"What Edward?....she's with us….we're taking her home….you just worry about your bitch and let us worry about Bella. You've done enough for one night." She ends the call and tosses the phone back at me. She shifts in her seat to face Bella.

"Are you okay?" Bella just stares at her for a second before answering.

"I'm fine. She just got the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea." Rose repeats.

"She didn't know that I was just Emmett's tutor. It's no big deal." Shit. I'm going to break my little brother's neck.

"Bella…" Alice starts to argue but Bella shakes her head. She quickly wipes the wetness from her face.

"It's no big deal. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm sure Edward can make her see that I'm no one to him." Bella's voice is hollow. Even I can hear it and I'm the insensitive one. Dammit Edward. I thought you really liked this girl. The rest of the ride to Bella's was spent in silence. She had stopped crying but I could tell her feelings were really hurt. Alice kept holding her hand and Jasper still had a protective arm around her. We all like Bella. We even talked about how we wished Edward would man up and ask her out. I'm gonna kill the prick.

**BPOV**

I climb out of the car and wave politely as I walk up my front walk. Thank God Charlie's not home. He'll ask me why I've been crying. It's always obvious when I cry. My eyes get all puffy and I get red splotches all over my face. I don't even bother turning on the lights in the house. I trudge up the stairs and flop face down on my bed. I'm just Emmett's tutor. I'm nothing. I didn't even rank being called a friend. Why was I so stupid to think that he would even like me? Why would he like me? I'm plain, ugly ass Bella, built like a twelve year old boy. Just like the bitch said. He sure didn't make an effort to argue. I'm such an idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I take the front steps two at a time. Maybe Emmett brought Bella back to the house instead of taking her home. I burst through the door and look around frantically.

"MOM!" I saw their car in the garage and start to head up the stairs.

"Edward? What's wrong? Where's…." She must finally see my expression and gets a concerned look on her face. I can't believe I was so stupid!

"Is Emmett home? Did he bring Bella here?"

"No. We thought Bella was with you. What happened?" Before I can answer I hear Emmett stomp through the front door.

"EDWARD!" Emmett screams. I lower my head and wait for him at the top of the stairs. I can't even look at Mom. Emmett grabs me by the back of the neck and shoves me further down the hall.

"You IDIOT!" I don't even try to fight back. I deserve it.

"Emmett! What's going on?" My mom grabs his arm and tries to pull him off me.

"Let Edward tell you. _He's_ the one that made Bella feel like crap. _He's_ the one that let his skank of a girlfriend call her a whore and push her. _He's_ the one that hurt her feelings by telling the skank that she was nobody, _just my tutor, _right Edward?" Emmett spit the last words at me. I can feel the hot tears start to sting my eyes. I keep my head down and cram my hands in my pockets. I can tell that Dad's now on the stairs with Alice. I'm sure she told him everything.

"Edward?" My mom questions but I can't answer her. Emmett shoves me again and my head bounces off the wall. "Emmett, stop." Mom tugs on his arm again.

"She was crying, Mom. Well, right up until the point when she just shut down completely. She kept telling us it was no big deal. Your _girlfriend_ just got the wrong idea. She was _nobody_ and your girlfriend just misunderstood. Nobody! That's how you made that girl feel, Edward. Why did you hold her hand and kiss her if you were going to…"

"Emmett, go to bed." Mom glares at Emmett and then pushes him toward his room. "Now." She turns her attention back to me and grabs me by the arm.

"Go to your room. We'll talk in a minute." I nod my head and push open my bedroom door. I kick off my shoes and curl up in the middle of my bed. How did I screw this up so much? I hear Alice and my mom whispering in the hall. I can't make out exactly what their saying but I'm pretty sure of the subject. My mom steps in the room and sits on the edge of the bed beside me. She reaches out and starts running her fingers through my hair. This is what we do. She scratches my head and I talk. But how can I tell her that her son is an asshole?

"What happened, sweetheart?" She nudges my shoulder and I roll over to lay my head in her lap. I feel like such a baby. The tear crawls down the side of my cheek before I can stop it.

"Tanya showed up. We were getting ice cream and I had my arm around Bella." My mom keeps using her nails on my scalp and the repetition calms me a little so I can tell her what happened.

"Emmett mentioned that Bella was pushed." Mom states. I feel my cheeks burn with shame. I stood there and let Tanya push her.

"Tanya pushed her and called her an ugly whore." I whisper shamefully.

"Edward." She admonishes me and I feel my eyes fill with tears again.

"I'm sorry. She caught me off guard. She grabbed my arm and was yelling. She pushed Bella and was accusing me of all these things and then…" I take a deep shuddering breath and my Mom stops rubbing my head. "…and I panicked and told her that Bella was just Emmett's tutor and that we weren't…"

"But Bella's not just Emmett's tutor to you is she?"

"No ma'am. I really like her, Mom." I whisper.

"Then you need to fix this, sweetie. How did you leave things with Tanya?"

"I told her I didn't want to see her anymore. She slapped me and called Bella some more names and I just left." Mom sighs and starts scratching my head again after placing her cool hand against the red mark across my cheek. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. How did I fuck things up so quickly?

"Emmett said Bella was crying." I whisper to her.

"I imagine so. She's had her feelings hurt…by Tanya and by you."

"What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to date Bella. I want to be with her. When I'm with her…it's different…I…I..I can talk to her. I can just be myself."

"Then you need to apologize and hope it's enough."

"What if it's not?"

"Then you try harder. Begging for forgiveness is not above you, son."

Emmett refused to give me a ride to school this morning. He and Alice glared at me most of the morning and left without me. I can't blame them. I suck. I pull into the parking lot and park next to Bella's truck. She must already be inside. I grab my backpack and jog through the parking lot toward the building. Shit, I don't even know where her locker is. Economics isn't until after lunch. Dammit. I toss a few books in my locker and fortunately I see Jasper coming down the hall.

"Hey!" He at least offers me a smile. "I need your help."

"What's up?" He drawls.

"Where's Bella?" I watch as he sighs and leans against the wall of lockers.

"She and I have English first period."

"You have to help me."

"Help you do what?" Fucker's going to make me say it.

"Help me make her forgive me."

"Then what?" Fucker.

"Then convince her to go out with me." He looks at me for a minute as I look him right in the eyes. Jasper must see what he needs to see and slowly nods his head before pushing off the lockers.

"She's over in C building with Angela most mornings. You've got about 15 minutes before class starts." I take off at a sprint before he even finishes his sentence. I push through the main doors and start searching the halls. There she is! I slow myself to a walk and try not to look like I'm psychotic. Angela sees me first and scowls at me. Great. Bella must have told her what a douche I am.

"Bella." My heart sinks as I notice her shoulders stiffen. She turns around and faces me with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm on my way to class, Edward." She turns and walks away. FUCK! I swipe my hand through my hair and remember what my mom told me to do.

"Bella, please." I beg as I walk quickly to catch up with her. I reach for her elbow and she finally stops. I step in front of her and slide my hand down her arm. She frowns. Shit.

"Please, Bella. I'm so sorry. I should have never let her speak to you that way. I'm so sorry." Bella pulls her arm from my grasp and steps to walk around me. I move to block her path again and she glares at me.  
"Why are you apologizing to me? Worry about your girlfriend, not me."

"Because…I…" Before I can stammer an answer she shoves past me and enters her class. I stare after her until Jasper steps in front of me.

"You need to step it up. You really made her feel like shit."

"Help me."

"You don't need me. You need Alice." I sigh and nod my head. But Alice isn't speaking to me. I'm so fucked.

My head snaps up when I see Bella walking into the cafeteria. I smile at her hoping she will sit with us again. She meets my eyes for a moment and I feel a glimmer of hope. It's dashed to hell when she drops my gaze and hides her face behind her hair. She moves to the opposite side of the cafeteria and sits with Jessica and Angela. She even goes so far as to sit with her back to me. I drop my head and sigh.

"Go talk to her." Emmett finally speaks.

"I tried. She ignored me. She hates me."

"Text her."

"I don't have her number." I mumble as I take a drink of Coke.

"Here, asshole." Emmett tosses his iPhone at me and I quickly find Bella in his contacts. I copy her number to my phone and then…shit. I have no idea what to even type. I toss Emmett's phone back to him and then frown while staring at mine. What am I going to say to her? She blew me off this morning. She hates me. I take a deep breath and look over at Alice.

"Help me." I beg. She glares at me and I must really look pathetic. "Please, Al. Please." She softens and drops her shoulders in defeat.

"You really hurt her feelings, Edward." She states as if I didn't know that already.

"I know. Help me. I really like her." Apparently those were the magic words. Alice starts bouncing up and down in her seat. Jasper rolls his eyes but offers me a reassuring smile.

"Fine. Let me talk to Rosalie." Alice looks up to see Rose walking toward us with her lunch tray.

"Talk to me about what?" She asks as she pops a piece of melon in her mouth.

"Operation Bella."

"Operation Bella? What the hell?"

"Edward wants us to help him get her back." Alice chirps.

"You never had her." She jabs her finger at me. I scowl at her.

"Just help me, please." I beg. Yeah, it's come to that. I stare at the back of Bella's head while she and Angela eat their lunch. Jessica looks up at me and smiles a little. Huh? She starts saying something to Bella again and I notice Bella's shoulder's slump a little more. She tosses her sandwich on the table and slings her bag over her shoulder. Alice notices and before she can get to Bella, she's already out of the cafeteria. I watch as Alice pulls Angela aside. They whisper to each other a few minutes and Alice balls her hands into fists. This is not good. She returns to our table and slams her hand down hard on the surface.

"What?!" I nearly scream at her.

"That bitch, Jessica Stanley." Alice seethes.

"What did she say?"

"Well apparently Angela asked what was going on between you and Bella. Bella said nothing was going on. Jessica decided to throw her two cents in the conversation."

"What did she say?" Emmett growls as he cuts his eyes at me. We all know Jessica Stanley has harbored a crush on my since the 8th grade.

"She said, 'How could there be something going on? Why would Edward Cullen want to talk to _you_?' The bitch." I rested my face in my hands and sighed. Can this get any worse?

"Help me." I plead again. Rosalie and Alice share a look and I can only hope it's in my favor. Rosalie slowly chews a bite of her salad while staring at me. She seems to be analyzing something.

"Okay. Let us think about how to proceed. Just leave her alone for the rest of the day."

**BPOV**

"How could there be something going on? Why would Edward Cullen want to talk to _you_?"

I snatch my bag over my shoulder and refuse to cry in front of the bitch. I know that Edward Cullen is out of my league, but I sure as hell don't need it pointed out. I see Alice head my way and that's the last thing I need. I dash for the doors and make my way across the quad. I flop down on the bench in front of B building and immediately regret it. It's wet. Of course, it's wet. This is Forks. It's always wet. Great. As if my humiliation couldn't get any worse. First, I allow myself the delusion of thinking I could date a guy like Edward Cullen. Second, Jessica makes a point to remind me of how ridiculous that actually is and now I look like I pee'd my pants. Shit. I feel my cheeks start to burn when I see Emmett lumbering toward me.

"Hey." He stands above me and waits on me to speak.

"Hey."

"You coming over tonight?"

"No."

"But I need help." He squats down in front of me and offers me a small smile.

"You can come to my house."

"Bella." He sighs. Fuck him.

"I'll see you after practice. Charlie is still working late, so I'll cook if you want."

"That sounds great. I'll see you around 6:30." His voice lacks enthusiasm and I can tell he wanted me to go to his house. I just can't do that right now. Besides, Edward doesn't want to see me and I don't want to see him. He just feels bad because his girlfriend was mean to me. That's all. The last thing I need is Edward Cullen feeling sorry for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"He's upset, Bella." Emmett looks up from our Statistics homework.

"I'm sure he is. His girlfriend looked furious."

"He doesn't give a shit about Tanya. He's upset that you won't talk to him."

"Why should he care? We barely know each other." I turn my attention back to my book and start to write out another problem. Emmett swipes his hand through his hair and growls.

"Stop it!" He barks at me. My eyes widen in shock that he yelled at me but I don't say anything. "Edward and Tanya broke up. He hates how she talked to you."

"Didn't look that way to me." I mumble and try to act uninterested. I look back at my book again, thankful I didn't pull my hair back. It falls in front of my face hiding my discomfort. I hope he can't hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"He cried, Bella." I can feel Emmett's eyes burning a hole into the side of my head but I refuse to look at him. It means nothing. He cried because he broke up with his girlfriend.

"I'm sure he and Tanya will work it out. He's upset over nothing."

"He's upset over YOU!"

"I doubt it."

"Bella! Dammit! Rosalie told me not to say anything, but you're my friend. Edward wants to…he likes…" I'm tired of this conversation. It's just going to make me feel worse. Why does he feel the need to tell me about Tanya? I don't want to hear this. I close my book and stand up from where we've been sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

"I'm gonna start dinner. Spaghetti okay? It'll only take a few minutes. You can finish the last few problems while I cook."

"Fine." He acts like he's mad.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Fine." He swipes his hand through his hair again and nods his head.

"Fine." I start dinner and the house fills with the smell of garlic bread. Emmett stands in the doorway of the kitchen and absently rubs his stomach.

"I hope you fixed a lot. I'm starving."

"I added two pounds of ground beef to the sauce. I'm sure it'll be enough for you and Charlie."

"Somebody say my name?" My dad appears in the entry way and looks from me to Emmett. "You must be Emmett."

"Emmett Cullen, sir." Emmett shakes Charlie's hand.

"I take it you're staying for dinner." Dad raises an eyebrow and laughs as Emmett continues to rub his stomach.

"Yeah, dad. Emmett's still doing homework. If he gets all the answers right, he gets to eat."

"Hey! No one agreed to that deal." Emmett pouts as my dad takes his gun belt off. I reach for a beer in the fridge and hand it to him. Soon he and Emmett are immersed in football talk.

"Dad, leave Emmett alone. He has to finish his statistics!" I call from the kitchen as I start to set the table. I hear Charlie laugh and then say something to Emmett.

"You better get to work, boy. She's serious about withholding food."  
"Aw c'mon, Bella. I'm starving."

"Then finish!" I laugh as Dad comes in the kitchen and leans on the counter.

"Coach Turner said you're doing a really good job of working with Emmett." Of course he did. Nothing is private in this town.

"I'm glad Emmett can play. He'd die without Football."

"You know it!" Emmett yells from the living room.

"WORK!" I scream back and roll my eyes as Charlie laughs.

"Well, he and Edward together have a real good chance of taking us to the championships." My face must darken when he mentions Edward. He raises an eyebrow at me that I immediately ignore. "Speaking of Edward, he seemed to have a real smile for you." I ignore him completely and move past him.

"Emmett, are you done?" I call through the door as I put the garlic bread on the table.  
"Come check it."

I wipe my hands on a dish towel and stand over him at the coffee table.

"You can eat." He grins up at me and jumps to his feet. He hoists me over his shoulder and I scream. My dad narrows his eyes and I just roll mine in return.

"Emmett put me down or I'm telling Rosalie."

"Like she'd care. She likes you." Emmett plops me down in a chair and laughs.

"Rosalie Hale?" My dad asks.

"My girlfriend." Emmett smiles as he sits across from me at the table. We settle into a comfortable silence as we fill our plates. My dad laughs as Emmett starts shoveling in his food. Apparently, the teenage boy is in a constant state of starvation. Soon he and Emmett are talking sports again. I sigh as I bite off a hunk of garlic bread.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I hear Emmett bumping around downstairs and my stomach twists in another knot. He's been at Bella's all evening. Lucky bastard. I hear him bouncing up the stairs and wait for him to pass my room.

"Hey." He leans against my door frame and smirks at me.

"Hey." I grumble in return.

"Bella's a really good cook."

"She cooked you dinner?" I sit up and my voice goes a little higher than I would like.  
"Yep. Her old man likes me too." I groan and pull the pillow over my face as I flop back on the bed.

"Did she say anything about me?" I ask through the pillow. Apparently I have no shame left and don't mind acting like a junior high girl.

"I tried to tell her that you wanted to ask her out, but she cut me off. She thinks that you're still with Tanya."

"Did you tell her I broke up with her? Did you tell her I like her?" I sit up again and toss the pillow to the floor.

"Nope. She wouldn't listen. She's harboring some pretty hurt feelings there, bro."

I bury my head in my hands again and sigh.

"At least you'll get to see her at the game on Friday. She'll be right beside us on the bench." Emmett offers.

"I'm gonna try to ask her out for after the game."

"Newton's party?"  
"You think she'll go?"

"Have you ever seen Isabella Swan at one of Newton's parties?" I sigh again. I've got to get this girl to like me again. Hell, like isn't enough. I want her to love me. I'm so screwed.

**BPOV**

I pull into the student parking lot and immediately hear Emmett screaming at me. I knew this would happen, but I just can't bring myself to care.

"Aw Hell no! Where's your jersey? Its game day and Coach wants our good luck tutor in a jersey." I cross my arms and glare up at him.

"I'm not wearing his jersey, Em. Here." I toss Edward's jersey back at him and try to walk past him. He reaches out and wraps his arm around my waist and frowns.

"Alright. That's it. I'm sick of this shit." He lifts me by one arm and starts to carry me across the parking lot.

"Put me down!"

"Nope. You're going to talk to him." I try to elbow him but he's such a wall of muscle it's like a fly swatting an elephant. Before I can stop him he swings me around so I'm facing a very stunned looking Edward.

"Speak." Emmett barks at him while still holding me off the ground around the waist like a rag doll. Edward looks at him and then to me.

"What are you doing, Em? Put her down." He moves to take me in his arms and I bat his arms away.

"Don't touch me." I sneer at Edward. "Put me the hell down." I growl at Emmett as Edward takes a step back. How dare he embarrass me even more than I already am! Emmett must see the seriousness of my face and gently lowers me to my feet. I punch him in the shoulder and then turn to Edward and glare. He looks so sad. I smooth my shirt down and see Edward's jersey on the ground at my feet. I pick it up and toss it at Edward's chest. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jessica and her friend Lauren staring at me. I turn back to Emmett and step close enough for only him to hear.

"Thanks for making me look even more pathetic." I shove him again while pushing past him to get my backpack from the ground. Everyone is staring at me. Great. I can feel my checks burn with embarrassment and rage. Fucking Emmett.

I manage to avoid the entire Cullen family for the rest of the day. Hiding in the library during lunch helped. I toss my backpack on the seat of my truck and try to ignore the football team on the practice field next to the parking lot. I've decided that I'm not going to the game tonight. I don't care what Coach Turner wants. I'm just going to put in a movie and nurse my broken and embarrassed heart with Ben & Jerry's. I pull myself onto the seat of my old truck when I wince at the sound of Coach Turner screaming my name.

"SWAN!" I sigh as he makes his way across the practice field toward the fence. I swing my legs back to the ground and begrudgingly meet him at the fence line.

"Hey, Coach."  
"Where you been? We're going to eat the pre-game meal and then head over to the stadium."

"Um…I wasn't…."

"Get a jersey on and be in the cafeteria in five. We're on a schedule here!" Coach reaches out and claps me on the back making me lurch forward. I catch myself on the fence rail. He doesn't wait for an answer because that's just the type of guy Coach Turner is. I stare at his back as he walks away. Shit. I stomp back over to my truck and slam the door I left open. Shit. Shit. Shit. I make my way back into the school and head to the cafeteria. I push through the doors and all the guys on the team are lined up in front of two tables filled with what looks like lasagna and salad. Emmett comes up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry about today. I just wanted you guys to get your shit worked out."

I close my eyes and sigh. I turn to face him and feel like punching him in the throat but he's giving me the puppy dog eyes. Damn him. I can feel my resolve crumble.

"We don't have any shit to work out, Em. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this." Emmett sighs and shakes his head. He reaches forward and puts his hands on my shoulders before bending down so we're face to face.

"To be so smart, you're kinda dense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask indignantly.

"It means that you haven't been listening. Edward likes you, a lot."

"I'm sure that's not the case." I turn my back on him and face the back of Bill Hardison the center for the team while waiting in line for food. Emmett growls under his breath something about being stubborn, but I ignore him. I pick up a plate and start to pile it with food. I grab a bottle of water from the end of the table and find a seat between Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Mike smiles around a mouthful of food. Ew.

"Hey Bella!" Tyler grins at me.

"Hey." I smile a little and pick at the salad piled on my plate.

"So you're sitting with us tonight?" Mike asks.

"Looks like it."

"Where's your jersey?"

"I…I don't have one." Mike jumps to his feet and grins.

"You want one of mine?" No. Not really.

"Uh…" Before I can politely decline, he's through the doors. I sigh and feel my shoulders slump a little more. I take another bite of salad and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I have a text from a number I don't recognize. I hit the scroll button on my blackberry and frown.

**[ _Emmett's right. i like u. please forgive me Bella. – EAC ]_**

I add his number to my contacts which just pisses me off. Why do I do these things? I look up and see Edward sitting across from Jasper and Emmett. He smiles at me and before I can react, Mike pulls a jersey over my head.

"There!" He beams at me. I push my hair from my face and try to straighten the shirt across my chest.

"Uh…thanks?" I pull my arms through the giant sleeves and dare a glance at Edward. He's glaring at me. So is Emmett. Jasper actually looks amused. What the hell? I slide my hair out from under the collar of the jersey while Mike settles back beside me.

"Looks good on you." He smirks. Ugh. My phone vibrates again and I have a feeling I know who it is. To my surprise it's another number not in my contacts.

**[ _newton's jersey? why not stab edward in the nuts. Damn bella. LOL *Jazz* ]_**

**[ _STFU jasper. y should Edward care? *~*BSWAN*~* ]_**

**_ [ 2 reasons…hates newton…really really likes u. *Jazz* ]_**

I drop the phone on the table face down and glare at Jasper. Why would Edward like me? Plain, average, Bella.

"So are you coming to my house after the game?" Mike leans a little closer to me and I lean away from him almost bumping into Tyler.

"What?" I gape at him.

"I'm having a party. You gotta come."

"I'm not much for parties."

"It's gonna be bangin'. My parents are at my grandma's in Seattle." Banging? Ugh.

"Oh, well, my dad expects me home." His face falls and I feel relief wash over me. Maybe that was enough to squelch him. My phone vibrates on the table and I quickly place it in my lap to check the message.

**[ _will u sit w/ me on the bus 2 the stadium? Please –EAC ]_**

**_ [ why? *~*BSWAN*~* ]_**

**_ [ please, bella. I need 2 talk 2 u. – EAC ]_**

**_ [ what about? *~*BSWAN*~* ]_**

**_ [ about u 4giving me 4 being an ass please Bella I'm txt msg begging –EAC]_**

I put the phone back on the table and sigh. What's wrong with him? I guess he just doesn't like people upset with him. Well too bad. I'm not here to make you feel better about yourself, Edward Cullen. I turn my attention back to Mike. He's talking about how many kegs his cousin James got for the party he's throwing tonight. Good for him. Double Ugh. I swallow the last of my water just as Coach Turner starts screaming.

"Alright boys! On your feet. Let's go! Suit up! Swan!" I jump a little when he calls my name. He strides over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "You're riding up front with Coach Simpkins and me. There's no way I'm letting a pretty little thing like you sit at the back of the bus with this bunch of yahoos. Chief would stroke out on that one. Wait in my office while the boys get dressed out."

"Yes sir."

Edward walks past me scowling at Mike and Coach Turner.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Why am I here? I'm sitting in the middle of the bench beside the huge Gatorade cooler. I'm cold and miserable. The second quarter is underway and we're losing 7 to nothing. Emmett is bouncing up and down on the sideline while he yells something at Edward. Apparently, it didn't work. Edward trots off the field with his head down. Emmett makes his way over to him but Coach Turner gets to him first. He grabs him by the face mask and starts screaming.

"What's the matter with you tonight, Cullen?! If you're just going to give them the ball, why did we even show up! Get your head in this game or have a seat." He snatches the helmet a little causing Edward to list sideways before righting himself again. Once the coach releases him, Edward rips the helmet from his head and throws it to the ground. It lands right at my feet. I freeze. Edward stalks toward me and I can see the anger and frustration in his face. He bends down to pick up his helmet but instead he rests his hands on either side of my hips on the bench. Emmett sees him; he and Jasper take up a position in front of us shielding us from Coach Turner's view.

"I'm sorry. Please Bella, you have to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I want…please go out with me. Let me make it up to you. I thought we…I thought…I really like you, Bella." My mouth falls open in shock and I can't find my voice. He inches closer to me and the sweat from his forehead drips on the leg of my jeans.

"You're all I think about. You can't make me believe that you don't feel it too. Not after that kiss. Please, Bella? Say you'll go out with me after the game. Please?" Emmett steps back and nudges him in the shoulder.

"Come on. You're up. Bella, please say yes, so we can win this game." I look at Emmett and then to Jasper. He's nodding his head for me to say yes.

"Yes?" I can't believe the word just flew from my mouth like that. What the hell? Did they hypnotize me or something?

Edward smiles and leans forward and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"That's my girl. Thank you, Bella." He crams his helmet back on his head and turns to grin at me again while fastening the chin strap. Coach Turner smacks him on the ass and starts barking plays. I look around a little dazed and see Alice and Rosalie in the front row of the bleachers. Alice gives me a thumbs-up while Rosalie waves. What the hell just happened? Suddenly the crowd explodes. I turn my attention back to the field and see Edward running toward the end zone with Jasper and Emmett clearing the way. Edward dives past a tackle and lands on his back in the end zone. Emmett and Jasper quickly yank him to his feet. They're yelling and waving their arms. I didn't even notice that I'm now on my feet yelling with everyone else. Edward tosses the ball back to the referee and jogs back to the side line. He removes his helmet again and pushes past his well wishing teammates. He stops in front of me and smiles. He's breathing heavy and I can only smile at him. I squeal a little when he grabs me by the waist and hoists me in the air so I'm at his eye level. He then gives me a loud smacking kiss. He sets me back on my feet and then leans in to whisper against my ear.

"You're so good for me, Bella." I feel his breath against my ear and a shiver tinkles down my spine. He squeezes my waist a little before returning to Coach Turner's side. I blush furiously when Coach looks at Edward's wide smile and then to my obvious goofy grin.

**CPOV**

I clap my hands loudly as I cheer on my boys. Emmett is playing well tonight. Edward…well Edward seems distracted. He's been sacked twice and now he's fumbled the ball. Dammit, son. I look over to the bench and see the obvious object of his distraction. He told Esme that Bella had been avoiding him at school and apparently kept making comments as to how my son wasn't the least bit interested in her. If only she knew. The boy's been moping around the house for two days now. Oh how I remember those high school days. My attention returns to the sideline as Coach Turner starts ripping into Edward. If he's not careful, Edward's going to wind up on the bench. I frown as he tosses his helmet at Bella's feet. I nudge Esme and point to the scene unfolding in front of us. Edward kneels before Bella. From the look on his face, he's pleading with her. I see Emmett and Jasper move in front of them, shielding them. Emmett might be a big goof most days, but he loves his brother. I see Edward's face brighten as he leans in to kiss Bella. Esme squeezes my hand and we both laugh a little.

"Looks like he's finally convinced her." Esme whispers.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could handle another night of my baby boy moping and listening to that depressing music."

"I was more worried Emmett was going to strangle him."

Edward's back on the field. The ball is snapped and he drops back and fakes a pass. He steps left, then right around number 34 from the opposing team. That kids been giving Edward a beating all night. Soon Emmett and Jasper start plowing down the field in front of him. Edward's so fast he nearly out runs them, but paces himself to allow them to push past the last of the defensive tackles. Esme and I are on our feet.

"GO! GO! GO! Come on, Edward!" Esme screams at the top of her lungs as she bounces on her feet.

"Touchdown!" I yell as I high five Mr. Hale, Jasper's dad, sitting behind me. It's Esme's turn to elbow me in the ribs lightly. She points to where Edward is now standing in front of Bella. We both shake our heads and laugh at the look on Bella's face as Edward lifts her off her feet.

"I hope that girl knows how much he likes her." I lean in whisper to my beautiful wife.

"I hope so too. I've never seen Edward like this before." Esme comments as I reach for her hand and take our seats again.

"He's a goner. I know that look."

"Oh yeah?" She laughs.

"Yep. I see it every day in the mirror. He's in love." She kisses my cheek and I have to remember where we are. I'm sure the town surgeon making out with his wife in the stands would make the papers in this small town. I drape my arm across her shoulder and kiss her temple.

"Maybe we should let the kids go to that party." I whisper as I squeeze her hand.

"That wouldn't be very responsible parenting. You know that Newton boy's parents are out of town."

"Yeah, Alice told me. But if we give them a 1 o'clock curfew that will give us some…alone time." Esme laughs and nods.

"There's a reason I married such a brilliant man."

I laugh as I pull my phone from my pocket. I text Alice and watch her a few rows down, sitting with Rosalie.

_**[Be home at 1. no later. Preferably no earlier. Mom and I have a date.]**_

She pulls her phone out and laughs before turning around and looking at me.

She nods her head and starts texting back. I laugh and show the text to her mother.

_**[Ew. TMI, daddy. Can bella and rose spend nite ~*Alice C*~]**_

_**[sure. Make sure they stay in YOUR room]**_

_**[yes daddy :) ~*Alice C*~]**_


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella!" I hear someone scream my name. It's hard to hear through the crowd. The team is still on the field celebrating their win. I follow the sound and see Alice and Rosalie by the fence. Alice is waving me over and I smile at them as I make my way.

"Hey! My dad said its okay for you to spend the night at my house tonight! Call your Dad! Rose is staying too." Alice bounces in place. I swear she's battery operated or something.

"Uh…"

"Come on, Bella! My parents want some 'alone time' so we don't have to be in until one!" Ew. That's a mental picture I didn't need. Before I can answer I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and Alice and Rosalie start smiling like idiots. Oh wait, so am I.

"Hey." Edward nuzzles my hair as his shoulder pads stick into my back. I turn in his arms and can't help but smile at the look of him. His hair is soaked and sticking to the side of his head. His face is flushed and he's smiling from ear to ear. Emmett and Jasper are soon hanging over the fence getting a kiss from their respective girlfriends. Edward tightens his grip and leans down to lightly brush his lips across mine.

"Congratulations." I breathe against his lips. I feel him smile as his hands hold onto my hips.

"Hey guys! Mom and Dad said we didn't have to be in until one and Bella and Rosalie are spending the night." Alice bounces in place.

"You are?" Edward's fingers add a little more pressure on my hips.

"I haven't asked my dad."

Alice looks around the stadium and starts waving her arms.

"Chief Swan! Chief Swan!" I watch as my dad lumbers toward the gate. He's in full uniform and he's been on duty most of the day. He looks exhausted.

"Hey kids." He raises his eyebrow at me. Apparently he's noticed Edward's hands resting on my hips. I step forward out of Edward's grasp and stand closer to Alice. No need to give the old man a heart murmur.

"Chief Swan, can Bella spend the night with me and Rosalie at my house. My parents said it was okay." He looks to where Carlisle and Esme are standing in the bleachers still talking to Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Carlisle nods and excuses himself from the conversation before making his way over to us.

"Charlie!" He extends his hand and shakes with my dad.

"Carlisle, Bella tells me you gave permission to be over run by teenagers tonight."

"That's true. Bella's always welcome."

Suddenly Jasper and Emmett appear all sweaty and happy.

"Good game, boys." Charlie claps Emmett on the shoulder.

"Thanks, sir."

"Will you be staying over tonight as well Jasper?" Carlisle asks.

"Sure. Sounds good. But I call dibs on the game room couch. I refuse to sleep in Emmett's room again. He farts in his sleep." The men all laugh while Alice and Rose roll their eyes.

"Just tell your parents." Carlisle smiles before turning his attention to Alice.

"Your mother and I are heading on home. We'll see you all in a little while. Be careful. Edward, make sure you close the garage this time."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, Bells, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm heading back to the station."

My dad shakes Carlisle's hand again and waves to us before leaving. Carlisle smiles at us for a second.

"Well, kids, Esme and I are off. See you at 1. Don't be late." He turns to walk back to Esme and then stops. "Don't be early either." He winks.

"Daddy!" Alice yelps. Ew. Dr. Cullen is hot but nobody needs that image. He's their dad. I mean, come on. My mom and dad only had sex once, right. That's how I got here. The thought of Charlie having….ew, ew, ew. I shiver a little and Edward must think I'm cold. He wraps his arms around me again and nuzzles my neck a little.

"But I don't have any clothes to spend the night with. Not even a toothbrush." I realize.

"You can borrow some clothes from me and mom always has extra toiletries in the linen closet." Oookay. There goes that argument. I guess I'm sleeping at the Cullens. Where Edward sleeps. Edward. Edward who just kissed the side of my neck. Thank you, Jesus.

"So what are we doing tonight until one?" I ask as I rest my arms on top of Edwards.

"Newton's party?" Emmett offers. All of us girls roll our eyes. The guys all nod in agreement.

"We don't have to go?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"No it's okay. We can go. I know Emmett wants to."

"You sure?"

"You're not going to get drunk on me are you?" I look up to him and he smiles down at me.

"No. I wouldn't do that. I mean, I have. But I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thanks." I laugh as he squeezes me a little tighter.

"ALRIGHT BOYS LETS GET ON THE BUS!" We all turn to face Coach Turner as he barks orders at the team. "SWAN! You're up front with me! Let's go, girlie!"

Edward grabs my hand and leads me to the back of the stadium toward the bus.

**EPOV**

I run through the locker room shower as quickly as possible. Bella is waiting on me in coach's office. I pull my black t-shirt over my head and shake my wet hair out a little before scrubbing the towel over it again. I comb through it with my fingers and quickly slam my locker door. Emmett is already headed toward the exit. Jasper's going to drop Bella's truck off and Emmett's going to follow and pick him up with Alice and Rosalie. I trot over to coach's office down the hall and see Bella twisting from side to side in his desk chair.

"You ready?"

She looks up at me and smiles. I feel my heart speed up a little. Damn, this girl has an effect on me.

"Ready." She bounces to her feet and bumps her knee on the underside of the desk with a loud 'thunk'. Ow. That had to hurt. She frowns in pain and then flops back in the seat.

"Oooowwww." She leans forward and grabs her knee and I am immediately by her side.

"You okay?" I reach for her knee and she offers me a small smile.

"That's gonna leave a mark." She jokes as her cheeks pink.  
"Yeah." I take her hand and bring her to her feet again. I thread our fingers and walk her out of the office to the parking lot.

She settles into the passenger seat and we turn left out of the school toward Newton's party. I park at the edge of his yard next to Emmett's

Jeep. I hurry around the side of the car so I can open Bella's door for her. I've got some serious wooing to do to make up for being such an asshole with that whole Tanya thing.

I take her hand again as we push through the front door. Typical Newton party. The Keg is in a large plastic tub in the middle of the kitchen floor. I'm sure his mom would shit about ten gold bricks if she knew. I'd never have a party at my house. My mom would kill us all. Some older guy is trying to do a keg stand. He must be Mike's cousin that bought all the beer. Mike's been bragging about it all week. James something. He rights himself and stumbles back toward the counter. He looks up and seems to make eye contact with Bella. I glare at him when he keeps staring. He ignores me and I pull Bella toward the other side of the room. She looks up and gives me a grateful smile.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I ask Bella as I steal a kiss against the back of her ear.

"No thanks. I can't really handle it. I have a hard enough time staying mobile without adding to my impairment."

"I'll see if I can find us some Coke or something." She nods and spots Rosalie and Alice on the other side of the living room next to the CD player. She heads toward them while I go in search of drinks.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I look at my watch and sigh. We've been here for about two hours and it's getting to the point where everyone is either hammered out of their minds and acting stupid or trying to have sex on any hard, flat surface. That James guy keeps staring at me and it's a little creepy. I sit on the edge of the sofa looking at the teenage wasteland around me. Edward and Emmett are arm wrestling some drunken guys from the soccer team and Rosalie and Alice seem to be just as bored as I am. We all decided not to drink tonight since we all are going back to the Cullen's to spend the night. The last thing we want to risk is getting caught drinking by Esme Cullen. I'm the police chief's daughter for heaven's sake. It's not like I haven't been drunk before, but I'm not stupid. Some things just aren't worth the risk.

I catch Edward's eye and smile at him. He gets distracted and drunk-guy pins his arm to the table. I laugh a little at the eruption of noise from the soccer team. Edward scowls at me, but I can tell he's only teasing.

"That was so unfair. I could have taken him." Edward playfully narrows his eyes at me.

"I didn't do anything."

"You blinded me with your beauty."

"Yeah, right." I roll my eyes at him. He gives me a crooked grin and leans forward and rests his hands on my hips. I take a playful step back and laugh a little as he growls. We're soon pressed against the hallway wall. He kisses me softly and then trails kisses along my jaw. He gets to my ear and his breath causes me to shiver.

"There's something I've wanted to do all night." I feel his hands shift on my hips and I shriek in surprise as he yanks the football jersey over my head.

"Edward!"

"The last thing I want to see is my girl wearing Newton's number." He tosses the shirt down the hall without breaking eye contact with me.

"Your girl?" I can feel the blush on my cheeks once I notice the pink tint on his. His expression is suddenly shy as he reaches for my hand.

"Please." He whispers as he leans closer to me. "Be my girlfriend, Bella?" My mouth is suddenly dry as I stare at his deep green eyes. I start to nod my head before croaking out my reply.

"Okay." He leans in to kiss me again and I feel like my heart is going to pound out of my chest. He looks at his watch and then back to me.

"It's midnight. Are you ready to go? We can stop by that coffee place and get some pie."

"Sure."

"I'll go tell Emmett and Jasper."

"I'm just going to go…" I point down the hall toward the restroom, "…and then I'll meet you at the car." He kisses me again and then heads off to find Emmett.

I stand on the front steps of Mike's house waiting on Edward to finish talking to Emmett and Jasper. I already told Alice and Rose I'd see them back at the house. I hear the front door open and turn to who I assume is Edward. I take a step lower off the porch when I notice its James, Mike's cousin. He stares at me for a few seconds longer than I am comfortable with before he speaks.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He slurs. He moves closer to me and I take another step down until I am on the gravel walkway.

He reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. The guy is totally wasted. I look past him to the door hoping Edward will step out. I see him and Emmett through the front blinds talking to Jasper. Suddenly, my vision fills with James' sneer.

"What'sa matter? You don't wanna talk to me?"

"I'm waiting on my boyfriend."

"I could be your boyfriend. I guarantee you'll be more satisfied." He reaches out and has me by the wrists before I can react. He tugs me toward his chest and I tense my whole body against his assault. I grabs for my chest and I start to struggle harder.

"Leave me alone. Let go!" I struggle to pull away and he tightens his grip on my arms. When he tries to kiss me I recall all of Charlie's self defense tips. I quickly stomp on his foot and try to knee him in the balls. He twists sideways and pushes me against the porch railing.

"You bitch…you'll pay for that." He growls at me and yanks me forward. He licks the side of my cheek and twists my arm behind my back. He pins me against the porch rail and tries kissing me again. I twist my face away from him and do the only thing I can think of.

"EDWARD!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear the front door bang against the wall. I see Edward clear the porch rail and grab for James. Before Edward can get to him, James throws me to the gravel. My palms dig into the rocks causing my balance to shift right before my head hits the corner of the brick steps.

**EPOV**

"Man, you gonna put a move on Bella?" Emmett elbows me in the ribs and smirks.

"Jesus, perv. I finally got her to go out with me. I'm not going to try anything, yet." I snarl at him as Jasper laughs.

"We're probably gonna head out soon, too. Remember to leave the deadbolt unlocked for us." Emmett reminded me. I nod and take a step for the door.

"EDWARD!" Bella's fear filled scream causes us all to freeze for a split second before bolting for the door. Emmett nearly rips it from its hinges. I push passed him to see Mike's douche bag cousin all over Bella. I leap across the railing and land in the yard. James throws Bella to the ground before I can grab her. He turns to face me and I shove him against the porch.

"What the hell?!" I scream.

He pushes me away from him and takes a swing. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper pull Bella to her feet and then Emmett is right beside me. I feel James' fist connect with my cheek.

"FUCK!" I yell and launch myself at him. A pain rips through my hand as I connect with James' face. I continue to pummel him until I feel Emmett's arms link through mine holding me back. He's got my forearms pinned behind my back and I'm still struggling to get to James even though I'm sure his nose is broken and his lip is split. He's hunched on his knees and trying to support his weight with his hands on the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her! Don't fucking touch my girlfriend again! Fucking bastard!" I scream as I struggle to break free. Emmett pulls me a few steps away trying to calm me down.

"Edward! He's done. He's done. We have to take care of Bella. Bella's hurt."

His words sink in and I feel my whole body go cold. He loosens his grip and I rush to Bella's side. She's even more pale than normal. Jasper transfers her weight to me where she's leaning against his side and I quickly scoop her up into my arms. I barely notice Alice and Rosalie following behind me. I hear Emmett yelling at Mike about his dickhead cousin, but my only concern is Bella.

I manage to open my passenger door and settle her on the seat. I quickly look her over in the dim light from the car.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She whispers as she holds her hands palm up in her lap. They're covered in bloody scrapes and bits of gravel. Her lip has a small split and there is a trickle of blood on her forehead. I push her hair back a little and she winces. Oh shit! I swing her legs into the car and buckle her in. I run around the front of the car and yell for Emmett.

"I'm taking her to dad!"

"We're right behind you!"


	16. Chapter 16

**CPOV**

I smile as my breathing evens out. Damn that woman is the best I have ever had. My God, Esme's talented. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her gently on the lips hoping to start round three. I shift my weight above my beautiful wife when I see a pair of headlights reflect off the side of the house. I groan and rest my head against her neck.

"What's wrong with our kids? They can't come home late like normal teenagers?" Esme jokes as she kisses my shoulder.

"Let's just lock the door and ignore them." I mumble before kissing that spot she loves behind her ear.

"Mmmm, that's a good idea Dr. Cullen." I love it when she calls me that. I nip at her neck in appreciation when I hear the front door open.

"DADDY!" We both freeze. Esme's face must mirror my panic. Alice is the only one of our children to consistently call me Daddy. Edward and Emmett only call me Daddy when they're upset or frightened. I jump from the bed and pull on my pajama pants and a t-shirt. Esme wraps her robe tightly around her as I open the door to our bedroom. Before I can make it to the end of the hall, I see Edward's fear-filled face coming toward our room with Bella in his arms.

"Daddy! Help her. She's hurt!" I guide him toward the kitchen where there's the brightest light and take Bella from his arms before settling her to sit on the counter top.

"What happened?" Before Edward can answer Jasper and Alice appear behind him. Alice has tears in her eyes and then I see Emmett. His face reveals nothing but rage.

"We went to Mike's and his cousin tried to force himself on Bella." Japer explains.

"What?" My anger must be evident because Bella winces at the tone in my voice. I place my hand gently on her knee to comfort her. "We'll talk about this in a minute. Let's check you out. Emmett, could you get my bag from my office. Esme, would you take the kids into the den, please." Esme nods and motions for Emmett to do as I had asked. She ushers the others into the den but Edward refuses.

"I'm staying with Bella." I nod my head in approval and start to look over her injuries.

**EPOV**

I watch my dad examine Bella. My stomach is in a thousand knots and I have to fight the urge not to punch the front of the refrigerator when she shrinks back in pain from my dad's touch. Emmett returns with dad's medical bag and lingers at the entrance way.

"Emmett, go in the den," Dad orders. Emmett is still furious. He wants nothing more than to go back to that party and beat the shit out of James again.

"Bella, dear, you're going to need about three stitches in your head. We'll clean your hands first, and then I'll stitch your head once I talk to your dad."

"Why do you have to call my dad?" Bella's lip actually trembles.

Both our eyes widen at the thought of calling Charlie.

"I have to have his permission to treat you Bella. Even though we're not at the hospital, he's still your parent." Bella nods in compliance. I hand dad the cordless phone on the wall and Bella recites her father's cell number. I move to stand beside her and gently rub my hand along her back.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle…Bella's been injured and she needs to be treated for a gash on her head. May I give her stitches…no, this wasn't an accident…I haven't gotten the details yet but Bella's right here." Dad hands her the phone and she holds it in her finger tips, not letting her injured palms touch the plastic.

"Hey dad…" I keep rubbing circles on Bella's back as she softly cries into the phone while explaining to her dad about what happened. When she gets to the part about me fighting with James I can feel my father's attention turn to me. He immediately reaches up and holds my chin so he can see the mark on my cheek. He pulls my arm away from Bella and frowns at the blood on my knuckles. I step away from Bella and allow him to look me over. When he releases my chin, I stare at the floor wondering what he's going to say to me. He releases my hand and squeezes my shoulder to get me to look at him. I meet his eyes and he places his hand on the side of my face.

"Once I tend to Bella, I'm going to look at your hand. Go get some Tylenol from the bathroom."

"Yes sir." I try to look at the floor again but his hand pulls my face back to his.

"I'm proud of you, son. I hope you really kicked his ass." He whispers and I nod my head slightly. Dad always taught us that violence wasn't the answer but there comes a point in a man's life that he must stand up for himself or for someone who couldn't on their own. As men we had to understand when to make the distinction. Our attention turns back to Bella when she starts to raise her voice.

"Dad, don't! Please!" She pulls the phone away and thrusts it my dad. He puts it to his ear and listens to Charlie.

"I agree. I'd prefer she stay here so I can keep an eye on her. She may have a slight concussion…no problem, Charlie. Good night." Bella is crying against my chest and the only comfort I can offer is to gently rub her arms. I'm not sure what Charlie said that made her even more upset. Dad places the phone on the counter and starts digging through his medical bag.

"I agree with your father, Bella." Bella scowls at him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I whisper against her forehead.

"He's going to Mike's. He's going to arrest James for assault and whatever else he can think of."

"Good." I sigh as my dad takes on of her hands in his and starts cleaning the gravel and dirt from her palms.

"It's awful! He's going to go over to Mike's and bust the party and start arresting people!"

"So? Bella, he was going to…he could have really hurt you. He was drunk and dangerous. Jesus, Bella. The guy's, what, twenty three years old? Don't you think it's creepy that he chooses to buy beer for a bunch of high school kids all the time?" My dad glares at me. "We weren't drinking dad, I promise." Dad gives us both an appraising look and then nods his head slightly. He motions toward the other side of the kitchen before speaking.

"Bella, let's move over here to the sink. Can you stand?" I help Bella to her feet and my dad starts to rinse her palms in the sink.

"Ow." She whimpers and he smiles sweetly at her.

"I know, dear. Edward, could you go get the Tylenol for you and Bella please?"

"Yes sir." I head down the hall to the bathroom and see my family sitting in the den. Alice has stopped crying and Emmett seems to have settled down. I can hear them still talking to mom about what happened.

"Edward, how's Bella doing?" Rosalie calls from the couch.

"Dad's cleaning her hands now. He needs something from the medicine cabinet." I hurry down the hall and return to the kitchen. Dad has Bella on one of the bar stools and has started to stitch her head.

"Just two stitches. Not bad." He pats her shoulder gently before smoothing the hair from her forehead again. The cut is just below her hairline.

"I've had worse." My dad laughs a little at Bella's self admitted clumsiness.

"Here, Dad." I hand him the bottle of pills and stand protectively behind Bella. Dad moves to the fridge and hands us each a bottle of water.

"Both of you take three of those. Edward, help Bella into the den, then you come back here and let me look at that hand." Bella immediately gasps as she grabs my right hand. More tears fill her eyes as she takes in my now swollen knuckles.

"Oh, Edward! I'm sorry."

"No, Bella. None of this is your fault." I pull her to her feet and kiss her forehead as I lead her to the den. Alice is on her feet first and takes up a position on Bella's other side.

"Are you dizzy? Do you want an ice pack?" Alice asks as she pulls Bella down on the loveseat next to her.

"I'm okay." Mom stands and follows me back to the kitchen. Dad points to the counter beside the sink while he sorts some items in his medical bag. I hop up and wait. My mom steps in front of me and places both hands on either side of my face.

"You protected her tonight."

I drop my gaze to my lap and release a long sigh.

"I wasn't there to keep her from getting hurt."

"You stopped her from getting more than hurt, Edward." She pulls my head forward and kisses my cheeks. "Now, let your daddy look at that hand."

**BPOV**

"Well, you all are quite the motley crew." Carlisle smiles with his hands on his hips as he looks around the living room. Emmett is still stewing on the couch while Rosalie rests her head on his shoulder. Jasper is sprawled out on the floor with his head resting on a throw pillow. Edward is in the chair with an ice pack on his hand and another pressed against his cheek. I'm on the loveseat with my head in Alice's lap. She's holding a cold cloth across my forehead as she plays with my hair.

"Yeah, we're a sight." Emmett mumbles as he flips through the infomercials.

"Well, I think you should all get ready for bed. It's nearly 1:30."

"Can we all sleep in the game room tonight?" Alice asks. I hear Carlisle sigh.

"That's fine. But I'll be checking in, so don't start pairing up."

"Daddy! God!" Alice shrieks.

"You heard me." He smiles and points his finger at Jasper.

"Aw, why you gotta make me out to be the pervy one?" Jasper grumbles on the pillow.

"It's always the quiet ones." Carlisle smirks.

"Daddy!" Alice shrieks again and we all can't help but laugh.

"Come on, get moving. Bedtime." We all start to rise and make our way upstairs. "Edward." Carlisle calls softly after him as Edward reaches for my hand. We both turn and Carlisle touches my forehead and looks at my pupils again.

"I'm fine." I say for the hundredth time tonight.

"Well, that may be so, but Edward's going to look after you tonight. He's going to wake you up every few hours just to be on the safe side."

"I've had a concussion before; this doesn't feel like the last two." I blurt out.

Edward and Carlisle both look at me like an abuse victim. Carlisle stares at me with concern in his eyes.

"Bella, how many…"

"Once while roller skating. Once when I fell off my bike and hit my head on the curb. I'm not the most coordinated girl in the world. Another time when I tripped over…well, nothing really, but I kinda hit the coffee table." I let the last part kind of die out when I see the amused smirk settle on both their faces. I'm such a loser.

"Okay. Well, I'd still like you to wake Bella up every few hours to make sure her speech isn't slurred and there is no disorientation. If you notice even the slightest thing unusual, come get me." I could feel the color rising in my cheeks as Carlisle gave Edward instructions.

"Yes sir." Edward draped his arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs. We were halfway up the steps when I heard him chuckle a little.

"Don't laugh at me." I was mortified enough. I didn't need to have Edward laughing at me.

"I'm not. You're just cute, you know?" I tuck my head. Mistake. I stumbled up the next step. Edward's arms wrap tightly around me, keeping me on my feet.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to hold on to you from now on. I can't have my girl getting hurt anymore." He turns me to face him. He's a step lower than I am so we're face to face. He leans forward and captures my lips. Wow. This guy can kiss. His hands rest on my hips as he pulls me a little closer. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and play with the hair at the back of his neck. I feel his lips curl into a smile and he shivers.

"That tickles." He whispers.

"That's good to know." He groans at my attempt to be flirtatious. I think it worked. "Come on. Let's get you ready for bed."


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I was just about to lead Bella into my room when Alice reaches out from her door and yanks Bella by the arm. I scowl at her and she just grins as she slams the door in my face. I would have offered Bella a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers to wear. I would have kept my hands to myself…mostly. I stand outside the door a few seconds and listen to the girls talking and giggling. They're whispering so I can't really make out what their saying. Dammit. I take another step closer. Before I can react, Emmett bounces my head off the door.

"Dammit, Em!" I hiss at him and he and Jasper just laugh.

"Stalker much."

"Shut up." I flip them both off and step across the hall to my room. I snatch my shirt over my head and start to strip out of my jeans. I normally sleep in just my boxers but Dad would stroke out if I walked into the game room like that. I dig through the bottom drawer of my dresser and come up with a pair of black pajama pants. I pull a black wife-beater tank top from my closet and quickly pull it over my head. I grab my pillow and blanket from my bed and hurry back to the game room. Alice is already spreading our sleeping bags and blankets around the floor.

"You and Bella are over there. Emmett and Rose have called dibs on the beanbags. Jasper and I are sharing the couch."

"You know dad will never let that happen."

"The couch is big enough for Jasper and I to sleep head to toe and not have his feet in my face."

"I'm just saying." I grin at her as she tosses her pillow on the opposite end of the couch that Jasper is already sprawled out on. I toss my pillow on the floor and spread my blanket out on top of my sleeping bag. I turn around just in time to see Rose and Bella coming down the hall. Holy…

**BPOV**

"Here, Bella. Put this on." I take the short pajama set from Alice and feel all the blood drain from my face.

"Don't you have any pajama pants or something?"

"Nope." Rosalie answers for her.

"But, this is just a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. My boobs will be…you know…" Alice laughs but tosses a t-shirt at me. I hold it up and glare at her.

"When was the last time you wore this? Middle school?"

"Quit being such a goodie goodie, Bella. Here. Where this then." She tosses me another shirt and I quickly start to change. She offers me a hair-elastic and I tie my hair up in a messy bun. The shirt she gave me was slightly larger than the previous one, but not by much. The navy blue shirt clings to me like a second skin and falls just above my navel. At least my boobs were covered more than the tank top. The sleep shorts were funny. I haven't worn Hello Kitty in a few years. I step into the bathroom and wash my face before padding down the hall after Rosalie.

My eyes meet Edward's and I immediately feel self conscious. I still have a raging headache and now my cheeks are burning. I must look ridiculous. I drop my head and try to keep from looking like an idiot. I jump a little when I feel Edward grab hold of my hand and tug me toward the opposite corner of the game room.

"You're sleeping next to me."

My head snaps up and my eyes widen. He recognizes my shocked expression and starts to backpedal.

"No! I mean…over here. I'm facing this way and you're that way. See? Our heads are beside each other…not…um…you know." He finally exhales and I can't help but smile at his flustered state. I squeeze his hand before I release it to crawl under the blankets he's laid out on the floor. He sighs in relief and lies down on his pallet next to the television. Once we're all settled, we hear Carlisle coming up the back stairs.

"Everyone settled in?" He asks as he surveys the scene before him.

"Yes sir." Emmett yawns.

"Okay. Edward, keep an eye on Bella. Come get me if you notice anything unusual." I groan at the thought of Edward having to babysit me and he reaches out and rests his hand on my forehead.

"Quit complaining." He scolds me playfully. Carlisle turns off the lights and I can't help but close my eyes and sigh. It's been a long night. Edward's fingers move from my forehead to play lightly with my hair. I feel the day catching up with me and I'm suddenly very tired. I move the pillow out from under my head and wrap my arms around it.

"Where'd your pillow go?" Edward whispers.

"I normally sleep with two. One to lie on, one to...uh…hug." I whisper back feeling a little stupid. He scoots his head over a little and smiles in the dim light.

"Share mine." I scoot up and rest my head beside his on his pillow. It smells like him. I feel his fingers thread through my hair again and I sigh in contentment.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella." He leans forward and kisses me lightly on the lips. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I'm sitting here in the dark watching Bella sleep. She's absolutely beautiful. Her eyes flutter ever so often as I gently play with the ends of her hair. I'm fascinated by her. My Bella.

"Edward." She says my name and I still my fingers.

"Bella?" She doesn't answer me. Her eyes are still shut but her fingers gently twitch.

"Edward…hmmm… no…no, James ….Edward." I check the clock and she's been asleep for about an hour. I'm not sure if she's just talking in her sleep or if something's wrong. I slip quietly downstairs to mom and dad's room. They've left their door open a little and I slowly push it wider. I slip into the room and go over to dad's side of the bed.

"Dad." I whisper as I shake his shoulder. "Daddy." He starts to stir and sits up a little.

"Edward? What's wrong, son?"

"Please check on Bella." He stands and follows me back upstairs. We both stand at the end of the pallet she's sleeping on.

"What's wrong?"

"She's talking." Before he can ask me more, Bella starts talking again.

"Edward…don't leave….Edward."

"Is it a concussion? Should I wake her up?" He places his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"She's fine. She apparently talks in her sleep..." He leans forward and winks at me. "…and she's obviously dreaming…of you."

"What?" I whisper in disbelief. Holy shit. Bella's dreaming about me. Fuck me.

"Goodnight, son. Try to get some sleep." I hear his footsteps travel back down the stairs and it takes me a few minutes to move back to my blankets on the floor. I rest my head back on the pillow we are sharing and smile as Bella whispers my name again. This girl is going to be the death of me. I sigh as I close my eyes at the futile attempt to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**CPOV**

"They'll probably sleep until noon." I comment to Esme as I read the paper. "I could use a few more hours sleep myself." She freshens up our coffees before returning to her seat beside me at the table.

"I wonder what time Edward finally fell asleep." Esme ponders while sifting through the sections of the paper I've discarded.

"It was well after three, I'm sure. That boy is seriously falling for one Isabella Swan."

"I'm pretty sure it's working both ways." She muses.

"Yep." Esme laughs at me. We both look toward the door when we hear the doorbell chime. "I'll get it." Wonder who could be calling at nine in the morning? I look out the side window and see Charlie Swan scowling on my porch.

"Morning, Charlie. Want some coffee?" I swing open the door and greet him.

"Sounds good. I just stopped by to check on Bella. How's she doing? I need to get a statement from her and Edward." He swipes his hand across his chin. From the looks of him, he hasn't slept in days. I really need to speak to the town council about hiring the man some help. I know we're a small town, but I think more than 3 officers is not asking too much. I know Peter is off for the week and Charlotte worked a double to go be with her sister in Port Angeles for the wedding. The poor man is exhausted.

"The kids are all in the game room asleep. How about you tell me what happened over coffee and then we'll go wake them up?"

"Sure." Charlie slumps into a chair while Esme sets a mug in front of him and pours him a cup. He mumbles his thanks and takes a large gulp.

"Is Bella okay?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.

"She's fine. She may have a few bruises. She was more shaken up than anything. The stitches won't have to stay in long."

"She'll probably take them out herself."

"What?" Charlie chuckles at my shocked expression.

"She's had her share of stitches and then some. She's not what one would call...graceful. She got tired of waiting for an hour for a five minute stitch removal, so she's learned to just remove them herself."

"Well, I'd prefer to remove these myself."

"I'll let you take that up with her." He laughs softly before taking another long drink of coffee.

"What happened when you went to the Newton's?"

"Well, Mike's parents got in around seven this morning. James is still in custody for assault, contributing to the delinquency of a minor and whatever the hell else I could make stick. Mike and a few others were charged with possession by a minor. There's a lot of pissed off parents in town this morning."

"I'm glad our kids had enough sense to use their heads for once."

Charlie grunted into his coffee mug his agreement. He finished off his cup and pushed back from the table.

"I need to see Bella. I might as well get it over with. She's going to fight me every step, I'm sure."

"She was more upset about you busting the party than getting hurt."

"I know. She…well, she's her mother." I nod my head in understanding and lead the way up the back stairs to the game room. We both stand at the top of the stairs for a moment and look at the sight before us. Sleeping bodies are sprawled out across the floor and on any other remotely flat surface in the room. Jasper has one leg hanging off the side of the couch while both arms are spread above his head. His mouth is hanging wide open and his hair is all over the place. Alice is asleep in the opposite corner of the couch. She's on her stomach with her head buried in the pillow. One of her feet is dangerously close to Jasper's crotch. Good, maybe she kicked him in her sleep. That kid better not touch my baby. Emmett is on his side on the floor, half his upper body on one of the beanbags. He's snoring like a bear. Rosalie is curled up in a ball on the other bean bag chair with the blanket and pillow over her head. Edward and Bella are both on their stomachs with their heads on the same pillow. Edward's fingers are tangled into Bella's hair and he's doing that creepy deep breathing thing that Alice thinks sounds like something from a horror movie. Esme informs me that I do the same thing when I've pulled to many hours at the hospital.

"Looks like Jonestown, the day after." Charlie jokes. I laugh as I step over limbs and pillows making my way to Edward. I squat down beside him and nudge his shoulder. Poor kid. I know he's exhausted.

"Edward. Son, wake up." His head snaps up and his hand immediately reaches for Bella's forehead.

"What?! Is Bella okay? What's wrong?" I look up and notice Charlie's eyes widen a little at Edward's reaction. A small smile plays at his lips.

"She's fine, son. Her dad's here. You and Bella need to get up." I reach over and gently shake Bella's shoulder while Edward sits up and tries to shake off his slight panic.

"Bella…Bella, your dad is here." Her eyes pop open and widen. She sits straight up banging her head on my chin in the process. Shit. She grabs her head and looks around still dazed from sleep.

"Ow." She whimpers and then looks at me. "Sorry." Poor girl's got some serious coordination problems. I might need to schedule a MRI. I rub my chin to ease the soreness and motion for them to follow Charlie and I back downstairs. I see Edward's face suddenly darken. I follow his gaze and see the pronounced bruises on Bella's wrists and knees. Esme has started breakfast for them and she offers Charlie a plate as well.

"No thanks. I've got to get back to the station soon. Bella, Edward I need to take a statement and some pictures of your injuries."

"Daddy, no!" Bella protests.

"Don't argue with me, Bells. The charges are going to stick. Tyler and Eric were at the party and already gave statements as to Edward stepping in." Edward's eyes finally shift from Bella's face to look at Charlie. I know he's nervous about this whole situation. He's never had any issues with the police or even been in a fight other than with Emmett. Not that I know of anyway. Charlie rests his hand on Edward's shoulder. "They both saw him push Bella down. He swung at you first." Charlie says, pointing to Edward.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I wasn't with her. I shouldn't have left her alone." Edward lowers his head and before I can say anything, Bella reaches out and grips his arm.

"You didn't know! I went to the bathroom, you were telling Emmett we were leaving to go to the diner. You didn't know he was outside. This is not your fault, Edward." Bella's grip is so tight on his bicep that I can see her knuckles going white.

"She's right. At least you were there before anything worse happened." Charlie rubs the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the thoughts of what could have happened. He takes a small recorder from his inside coat pocket and a digital camera from the side pocket of his jacket. "Bella, you need to tell me in detail what happened and then I need to take pictures of your injuries."

Bella opens her mouth with what I assume is another protest but Charlie silences her with a look.

"Edward, why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen while Charlie and Bella use the livingroom?" I gestured toward the living room and gave Edward a look of my own. I know he didn't want to leave Bella, but hearing her recount last night again wasn't going to help anyone. The fact that Charlie would be cataloging her injuries was just another reason Edward needed out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

My hands clench into fists as my dad dismisses me. He sent me out of the room! Damn him! I need to be with Bella. She's my fucking girlfriend and she's hurt. I scowl at my dad but he gives me that look. The look I know not to question. Shit. I trudge to the kitchen while dad leads Bella and her dad into the living room. My mom is leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee. She sees me and puts her mug down on the counter and opens her arms wide to me. I feel like a freaking five year old, but I can't help it. I let her engulf me in a hug. She circles her arms around my shoulders and rubs my back.

"Don't be mad at Daddy. He knows what he's doing. You don't need to be part of this right now."

"But she's my girlfriend." I mumble into her shoulder as she pats my back.

"I know, sweetheart. But it's not going to be easy for Bella to talk about what happened. The last thing she needs is to be worrying about how you are reacting to what she's saying."

"But I wouldn't…I just want to be there for her…she's…" My mom releases me finally and I lean against the refrigerator.

"I know you really care about this girl. I can see she cares about you. She's a nice girl, Edward."

"Yeah." I nod my head and feel my lips turn up in a small grin.

"Let her father take care of her, right now. She'll come to you when they're done. Just be there to hold her hand and offer a shoulder if she needs it."

I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Okay."

We sit in silence a few minutes and I hear my dad walking back into the kitchen. He shares a look with mom and then comes to stand in front of me.

"Edward." I meet his eyes and take a deep breath. "Charlie is going to take some pictures of your face and hand."

I nod my head and he claps me on the shoulder. "And don't look so hateful at your old man." I stare at the floor while I nod again. He hooks my chin and makes me meet his eyes. "Charlie has to go back to work, so Bella's going to stay here another night so she won't be alone. That okay with you?" He grins at me and before I realize it, I'm grinning back.

"Yes sir. I think that's the smart thing to do."

"Okay. Go see Charlie and use your manners." He musses my hair and nudges me in the back as I turn to go into the living room. I automatically roll my eyes. Geez, I'm 17 years old and he still makes me feel like I'm 8. I walk quietly into the living room and stand at the end of the couch. Bella's sitting on the edge of the couch with her hair draped forward so her face is hidden. She's sniffling and picking at a Kleenex balled up in her fist. Charlie is writing something on a notepad while the muscle in his jaw flexes. He's beyond pissed and I can't blame him. He looks up and I swallow hard at the anger in his eyes.

"Edward." He releases a deep breath as he acknowledges me. Bella refuses to look up from her hands. Her shoulders are still shaking and all I want to do is gather her in my arms and protect her from the world. Charlie points to the loveseat and picks the digital camera up off the coffee.

"I need to document your injuries, son."

"Yes sir." He stands and motions for me to lift my hand. He snaps a few pictures and then places a hand on the top of my head to get a better look at my face.

"Hellava shiner, kid."

"Yes sir."

"Other guy looks worse." He grins at me before snapping some more pictures. "Bells, I'll call in a few hours to check on you. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind driving you home to pick up some clothes and such."

I turn to face Bella and she just nods her head. "Behave yourself and thank the Cullen's for letting you stay." Charlie says.

"I'm not a baby. I think I know how to act at someone's house." She mumbles. Charlie grunts and kisses her on top of the head.

"Don't be a smart ass. I'll talk to you later. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too. Bye, dad." Charlie steps into the kitchen and I hear him tell my parents he's leaving.

"Bella?" She swipes her hand across her cheek but still refuses to look at me. "Bella, please talk to me."

"My head hurts." She mumbles. I drag my hand through my hair and slide onto the couch next to her. I put my arm around her and she immediately drapes her legs across my lap and puts her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and feel her start to tremble from crying.

"Shh, please don't cry. I really don't know how to handle you crying." I didn't. I feel totally helpless when she cries. I hear her sniff and she lifts her head to look at me.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did he…why would he want to…now my dad's charged half our junior class." I place my hand gently on the side of her hair and guide her head back to rest against my shoulder. Before I can address any of her questions, Dad steps around the couch.

"Bella? I'd like to talk with you a minute, if that's alright." She lifts her head and swings her legs back to the floor as Dad sits on the coffee table in front of us. Dad places his hand on my knee for a second letting me know its okay for me to stay.

"This is not your fault." My dad's tone and expression leave no room for argument. I have been on the other side of that tone many times. Bella drops her head to her chest again. I know from experience, this doesn't fly with my dad. He places a hand on her shoulder before speaking again.

"Look at me, Isabella." I swallow the lump in my throat and watch as Bella raises her head to look at my father. "You've been through a frightening experience. None of which was brought on by anything you did. James has problems that will hopefully be dealt with now that he's been charged. This was _not_ your fault. As far as the kids in your class, well…sucks for them. They should have made better decisions." Bella snorts a little at my dad's words. He offers her a grin and then places his hands on each side of her face. "Do you understand me, Isabella?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, girl." He taps her nose with his index finger like he does Alice all the time and smiles over at me. "Mom's got pancakes in the kitchen. Let's eat before the smell wakes up Emmett." He pats Bella's leg again and then musses my hair. I take a swat at him but he just dodges and laughs. I wrap my arms back around Bella and she sighs as she rests her head against my chest again.

"Your family is so nice."

"They like you. I think they liked you more than they liked me last week."

"I can see that. Alice told me how you were." I nudge her with my shoulder to get her to lean up so I can see her face.

"What did Alice say?" She swings her legs back down to the floor and rises from the couch.

"Oh, just that you were all emo." She giggles as my mouth gapes open. I'm going to kill Alice.

"I was not!" She musses my hair like my dad just did and dodges my fingers as she rounds the couch heading for the kitchen.

"That's not what I heard. I believe she also mentioned you grilling Emmett about my cooking."

I growl at her as I chase her toward the kitchen. She tries to side step me to hide behind the bar, but I grab her around the waist and swing her around.

"I was not emo!" She laughs and then grabs the side of her head. "Ow. No spinning. Spinning bad." I deposit her on the bar stool and kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry, baby." The amused expression my parents are both wearing isn't lost on either of us. Bella's cheeks immediately blush and I can feel the heat building in mine as well. Mom places two plates of chocolate chip pancakes on the bar in front of us and smiles.

"Thank you, Esme." Bella smiles as she reaches for the syrup on the counter. I pick up one of my pancakes with my fingers and start eating it plain. Bella raises an eyebrow at me and then offers me the syrup. I shake my head and grin at her.

"He eats his like they're giant cookies. Always has." My dad answers before taking a bite of his own stack. Bella laughs a little as I stuff another big bite of pancake in my mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the rest of the weekend with his family. We hung around the house and watched movies and played Wii in the game room. Edward dropped me off last night around nine. Charlie was already off work and on the couch watching Sportscenter. I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Charlie clear his throat when Edward kissed me goodnight at the door. Now I'm staring at my ceiling willing myself to get out of bed. I really don't want to go to school today. I push myself out of bed and quickly rush through my shower. I pull on a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. I leave my hair down and wavy before pulling on my coat. I shudder at the cold air that assaults me as soon as I head to my truck. Before I reach the end of the driveway, Edward pulls up. He jumps out and rushes to the other side of the car and opens his passenger door.

"May I offer you a ride?" He sweeps his arm out in front of him and I laugh a little and nod before slipping into the warm car. Edward returns and quickly reaches for my hand.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you." My God, he's gorgeous. His hair is still damp from his shower and his gray pea coat makes him look like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie ad. We pull into the school parking lot and I can already feel everyone watching us. But something is different. It's not curiosity. It's…it's almost as if half the student body is scowling at me. Edward kisses my cheek before heading off to his first class. I settle into my desk and pull my English book out of my backpack. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley walk into the room and glare in my direction. I look behind me and then back at them again. What the hell? Jasper strolls into the room and nudges my shoulder as he says good morning. He notices the looks I'm getting from the slut twins and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"What's up with the death glares?" He asks.

"No idea." I answer as he slides into his desk. A few more students file into the room. The majority of them are giving me the same evil looks. I look at Jazz again and he just shrugs his shoulders. Before I can say anything more Ms. Harding comes in and starts the class.

**EPOV**

I'm on the other side of campus for my first two classes so I can't walk Bella to class. I have third period Spanish with Emmett. He's here before me and he looks pissed. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just shakes his head.

"What?"

"Later. You'll flip." Before I can question him more, he raises a hand in a gesture for me to lay off. I frown at him and open my mouth to protest but Senora Davis comes in and interrupts me.

I can't recall one thing about the entire class. Emmett had me totally distracted. Once the bell rang, I am by his side.

"What the hell's up with you?"

"There's a new rumor going around." He scowls.

"What's that?"

"Jessica and Lauren are telling everyone that Bella ratted out Mike's party on purpose. Apparently, we all left just in time for the cops to show up and bust it."

"But…"

"Oh, and they claim that you started the fight with James because he caught Bella calling the police."

"That's total bullshit."

"I know it, and you know it, but half the junior and senior class was at that party. From what I understand, a lot of our precious peers are pissed and facing charges." I can feel my chest start to tighten when Emmett and I walk into the lunch room. Before I can stop her, Jessica "accidentally" pushes Bella against the Coke machine. Emmett and I rush toward her but the sound of their argument stops us both in our tracks.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bella screams.

"You, you little narc. I guess you think it's funny that most of us got busted for drinking by your precious daddy."

"Narc?! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"We know it was you that called the Chief on Mike's party. How convenient that you and your new friends left right before the cops showed up. I lost my car because of you!"

"You're right, Jessica. I did have to call my dad about the party."

"Bitch." Jessica seethed and I suddenly noticed the crowd of students gathering around them. Bella suddenly drops her backpack and sweeps her hair away from her forehead to expose the stitches just at the hairline. She had left her hair pulled forward to hide the bruises this morning.

"Because as I sat bleeding on Dr. Cullen's kitchen counter, he refused to stitch me up without parental consent. Oh, and my dad being the Chief of Police and all, wanted to know exactly how I came to need stitches in my head. So I had to explain to my father that a 23 year old man grabbed my tits and then when he tried to shove his hands down my crotch, I tried to fight him off before screaming for my boyfriend. Apparently not letting James rape me, pissed James off, so he decided to throw me head first into the brick steps. So, I couldn't really give a damn about your fucking car. You're not the one that had to let her boyfriend's dad dig gravel out of her hands at one in the morning after having her head stitched up. You're not the one that felt guilty because my beyond beautiful boyfriend got a black eye defending me. You're not the one that had to sit in her boyfriend's living room while both our injuries were being cataloged into evidence. You weren't the one that had to be woken up every few hours to make sure you didn't have a concussion. So like I said, I don't give two shits in the wind about your damn car. You can just all kiss my lily white, stitched up ass."

With that, Bella turns around and sees Emmett and me, along with half the student body. She lifts her chin a little higher and gives Emmett a high five before reaching for my hand.

"Damn. Bella's a beast." Emmett chuckles as he follows us from the lunchroom.

"I'm so tired of her shit." Bella grins as I release her hand to wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Damn, my girlfriend's hot when she's pissed."

"Shut up." She blushes as I kiss the side of her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

Three weeks. I've been dating Bella for three weeks and it's been outstanding. She rides with me to and from school. She's been here every Wednesday so far for dinner and game night. We've gone out every Friday and Saturday night and it's been amazing. That is until today. Today it all turned to shit. We hadn't made plans for today but it was Saturday so I decided to drop by her house. I'd done it before, so I didn't really see the problem. Unbeknownst to me, she had company. Male company. Some Quilette kid from the Reservation. I pull up to my girlfriend's house to see some guy with his arms wrapped around _my_ Bella. I tried to keep my temper in check, I really did. But the kid just pissed me off. He kept touching her. Hugging her, tickling her sides and shit! She didn't even act like she cared! What the hell?!

"Edward, this is Jake, Jacob Black."

"Jacob." I reply. Bella slides out from under his arm and wraps her arms around my waist. That's right, fucker. She's with me. I smirk at him. He narrows his eyes a little and I can see how it is.

"Jake and I are going to the Res this afternoon. You want to come?" What? What the hell?

"I thought you and I could go into Port Angeles." I smile down at her and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Oh, well, we didn't make any plans so, I already made plans with Jake. Why don't you come with us?" Come with us? What? Hell no. I stiffen a little and take a step away from her.

"Why would you want to go the Res?" Okay, I may have said that with a little more attitude than I meant to. Bella just balled her hands into fists.

"Why wouldn't I? We're all having a fish fry at the beach." She cocks her head to the side and glares at me. I glare in return.

"Can I talk to you a minute." I ask before I step over to the trunk of my car with her and lean down so we can talk quietly without Jake the dickhead listening in.

"What the hell, Bella? You're just going to go off with this guy? Who the hell is he, anyway?"

"Jake's my friend and don't cuss me. I'm asking you to go with us."

"Oh, sure. You want to drag me along on your little…date?" I say the last words through my teeth. Apparently I'm the jealous type. I never knew that until today. Go figure. Bella takes a step back and glares at me. Oh shit.

"No Edward, I won't be dragging you anywhere. Until you can pull your head out of your ass, you can just stay the hell home." Before I can say anything, Bella turns on her heel and climbs into Jake's piece of shit VW Rabbit.

"Nice meetin' ya, Edward." He wiggles his fingers at me and grins before pulling out of the driveway. Fuck! I rip my driver door open and race away from her house. I nearly hit the garage wall at home, I'm driving so fast. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I slam my door and trudge up to the house. I head straight upstairs and slam my bedroom door. I flop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. What the hell just happened?

**APOV**

What in the world?! I step out into the hall after hearing our front door slam. Edward looks so upset. He didn't even see me! I walk across the hall and don't even bother to knock. I slowly open his door and see him staring at the ceiling looking like he just found out there was no Santa Claus.

"Edward? What happened? Are you okay?" I inch toward the bed and sit down next to him.

"Go away." He whispers. Oh God, he looks like he could either kill someone or break down crying.

"Did you and Bella have a fight?"

"Bella's on a date." What?!

"What do you mean, Bella's on a date? She's your girlfriend."

"I think she just broke up with me?" His voice breaks as he drapes his arm over his eyes. Oh God.

"You think? You're not sure? Edward, you're not making any sense. Tell me what happened." He takes a deep shuddering breath and tells me what happened at Bella's. Mid-story, I nudge him in the hip and get him to scoot over so we can both lie on the bed. Edward and I have always been close. We can talk about anything. We've spent hours on each others beds talking about whatever problem we were having.

"So you were an ass." I state.

"What?! No, she's the one going out with some other guy!" He rubs his palms against his eyes and it breaks my heart how torn up he is.

"No, she was going to a fish fry with her friend."

"Friend…phhst."

"Do you even know who Jacob is?"

"Do you?!" I sigh and shake my head. I sit up cross legged and pull his arm away from his eyes so he can see my face.

"He's Billy Black's son, her dad's best friend's son. She's known him since she was little. He's two years younger than us, but he's like her brother. She's told us about him before. Remember? You screwed up, Edward."

He groans and then turns over on his stomach to bury his face in the pillow. He mumbles something, but I can't understand him.

"What?"

"What can I do to fix it?" He lifts his head and looks at me.

"One, stop being an ass. Two, call her and tell her you're sorry that you're an ass." He pulls out his phone and dials her number. Apparently, Bella is pretty pissed. She won't answer.

"Dammit." Edward sighs as he buries his head in the pillow again.

"Text her. Beg her to talk to you. You screwed this up. You've got to fix it. Girls like a _little_ jealousy, but _hate_ asshole jealousy."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No prob. Good luck." I bounce a few times on the bed because I know it drives him crazy before heading downstairs. Mom's in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. What's going on today?" She asks as she unloads the dishwasher.

"Oh, nothing much. Edward and Bella are fighting. He was a jealous jerk and she told him to stay away from her until he could act like a civilized human being." Yeah, I totally cleaned that up for mom's sake.

"Oh gracious. I tell you sweetie, boys are stupid." We laugh as she stacks the glasses on the counter. "I hope they work it out. I like Bella."

"Edward is begging for forgiveness as we speak."

"Well, maybe he's not a stupid boy after all."

"Oh he's still stupid. I had to clue him in."

"Good girl."

**EPOV**

I look at the clock again. 9:30. She should be home by now. Please pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Fuck! Straight to voicemail. Again. I've texted her at least 20 times over the last two hours. I try her house phone, Charlie won't spring for caller ID. Maybe she'll answer.

"Hello?" Shit, Charlie answered.

"Hey, is Bella there? It's Edward."

"Um, hang on." I can hear him mumbling something before he comes back on the line. "Bella's working on her homework. She said she'd just see you around school."

"Oh. Um…okay." I hang up. I think I might just throw up. She's so pissed at me. What the hell am I going to do?


	22. Chapter 22

**CPOV**

"Where is he?"

"I really don't know, daddy. I swear." Alice answers, looking a little nervous.

"He didn't leave a note? Did he even sleep here last night?" Esme is near hysterics. Edward's not home and no one knows where he is. He won't answer his phone and his car's not here. Where the hell is that boy!?

"He and Bella were fighting. He was pretty upset." Alice offers.

"Maybe he just went for a drive or something?" Emmett tries to make his mother feel better. Unfortunately, he had already told her that Edward's car was gone at two this morning when he came in from his date with Rosalie.

"I'll go see if I can find him." I pull my keys from my pocket and kiss Esme on the temple. She's going to worry herself to death and I'm going to kill my middle son.

I take a deep breath in an effort to calm my nerves. Edward's car is parked a block away from Bella's house but he's nowhere to be found. I pull up behind the Police Cruiser and knock on the door. I can see Charlie sitting on the couch reading the paper through the front glass before he shuffles to answer the door.

"Morning, Carlisle. What can I help you with?"  
"I seem to be missing one of my boys."

"Oh."

"His car's parked down the street." He and I share a look and then I can see the anger seep into his features. He motions for me to follow him and we quietly make our way upstairs. He takes a deep breath and I can only imagine he's debating on whether to get his gun or not. Both of us take a moment to steel our nerves for what we might find behind what I assume is Bella's bedroom door. Charlie pushes it open softly and then growls at what he sees. I step forward and offer a pretty anger grunt of my own.

"I'll kill him." Charlie grinds out before taking another step into the room. I place a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Hang on. Take a breath. Look at them first." Both of us are at least grateful that both our children seem to be fine and sleeping soundly. They are unfortunately wrapped around each other in a way no man wants to see his daughter. Thankfully, they are both fully clothed and on top of the comforter. Edward still has his shoes and jacket on.

"Better be glad their not…you know." Charlie mumbles as I step more into the room.

"May I?" I nod toward our two sleeping children.

"Sure thing." He smirks at me. I take a deep breath and lean down next to my wayward son's ear.

"EDWARD!"

**EPOV**

"EDWARD!" Holy shit! I jump at the sound of my father screaming my name. My legs and arms bolt out to each side and I suddenly find myself sprawled on the floor. That's when I hear the screaming. Bella! She's screaming! Before I can react, I see my dad. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I look over at Bella and she's at least stopped screaming. Now she's staring wide eyed at her father, who is glaring at the both of us. Dad jerks me to my feet and starts to drag me out of the room by my upper arm.

"What the hell is going on in here?! Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass downstairs right now! What in God's name were you thinking!?" Charlie yells.

My dad still has a vice grip around my upper arm as he pulls me through the living room and deposits me on the couch. Suddenly, Bella is right beside me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. We're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"What were you two doing?!" Charlie yells and his face is turning a strange shade of red.

"Nothing! We fell asleep! Really!" Bella cries. She's got tears in her eyes and all I want to do is reach out and comfort her but I don't dare touch her with Charlie glaring at me.

"Nothing!? Nothing?! How did you get here, Edward? How _long _have you been here?!" Before I can answer my dad starts in.

"Do you know how worried we've been? We wake up this morning and you're nowhere to be found. Your mother is worried sick!" My Dad's voice gets louder and louder.

"I…We…Bella and I had a fight…I came to apologize…we were talking…" I stutter.

"Talking! It didn't look like talking to me, boy!" Charlie snarls at me before turning his attention to Bella. "Bella, what were you two doing? Answer me!"

"Nothing, I swear! You know I'm still a…" Bella's cheeks flamed red as she looks at her hands, then up at me and then to the floor.

"What about you? Are you just looking to score with my little girl?" Charlie seethes in my direction. Oh God, I think he's really going to kill me. I look to my dad for some help but he's looking like he might help hide the body. Oh shit, they'll make it look like an accident.

"No sir! I wouldn't…I've never…I'm still a…I haven't…We were just talking! We had a fight and I was wrong and I needed to apologize and Bella wouldn't answer my calls and I didn't want her mad at me so…"

"So you what? You sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and break into your girlfriend's house?" Dad grabs me by the jacket collar and pulls me to my feet. "Apparently, you need a refresher on the rules, Edward. You and Bella won't be seeing each other socially for while. Chief, I'm going to take my boy home now. I'm sorry to upset your Sunday morning. Keys." He demands with his hand out. I fish in my jeans pocket and hand them over. "Phone." I place that in his palm as well. "Bella, I know Edward's been driving you to and from school, but for the next month, he won't have a car."

"Yes sir." Bella mumbles with a scowl on her face. Charlie must notice because he's none too happy about it.

"Don't worry about Edward not having a phone. You won't have one either. Same goes for the truck."

"Dad!"

"Don't argue with me, Bella. You've had the run of the place since you've been here and that's going to stop. Sneaking your boyfriend in your room? Jesus Christ Almighty, are you trying to give me a heart attack?! From now on there's going to be a few limitations on your dating."

"WHAT?!" Bella screams and I close my eyes at the scene before me. We're in deep shit.

"Carlisle, I'll call you later so you and I can make sure we're on the same page with these two. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely. I'm sure after a month these two will be happy with whatever they can get. Let's go Edward, you and I have some things to discuss." Oh God. I know that tone. I know that look. I think being grounded is the least of my worries.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Dad refused to let me follow him home in the Volvo, so here I am sitting silently in the passenger seat of his Mercedes. He hasn't said a word since we left Bella's. I'm no fool. I'm not starting this conversation. I cut my eyes to the left and see him gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. He keeps clenching his jaw. He's so pissed. We pull into the driveway and I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Dad quickly steps out of the car and waits for me to do the same. I slowly open the door and step out.

"Inside. Now." His voice is really calm and I have to admit, it's scaring the shit out of me. He makes me enter the kitchen first and I see my mom sitting at the bar looking like she's been crying. She starts to say something to me but Dad cuts her off.

"Go wait in my study Edward. I'll deal with you after I speak with your mother."

Deal with me? Shit. I'm dead. I trudge down the hall and slump down into one of the large leather chairs in front of my dad's desk. I can hear my parents in the kitchen, I just can't make out exactly what they're saying. Mom is beyond upset. That much I can tell. I haven't felt like this since I broke the window out of my bedroom with a football when I was 10. I jump a little at the sound of the door closing behind my dad. I shrink down in the chair a little more just praying I can somehow disappear.

"Sit up." He orders and I immediately straighten in my seat. I am so dead.

**CPOV**

I lean back against the front of my desk and watch Edward for a few moments. He's miserable and scared, as he should be. He worried his mother to death. He was at least smart enough to keep his mouth shut on the way home.

"Dad, I'm sorry! We just…" I guess that just wore off.

"Edward!" His eyes widen and I have to take a deep breath in order to calm down. He scared me, too. Not knowing where he was, if he was okay. I don't ever want that helpless feeling again. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes for a second. Edward's chin is resting on his chest looking much more like the boy I remember than the almost man he's becoming.

"You need to explain to me how you ended up tangled in bed with your girlfriend while the Chief of Police was reading his Sunday paper downstairs." I say as calmly as I can.

He mumbles something to the floor and my patience is virtually non existent at this point.

"Speak up!" I shout. His head shoots up and his eyes finally meet mine.

"We had a fight."

"You had a fight." I repeat and motion for him to continue as I round my desk and sink into my desk chair.

"I was jealous of her friend, Jacob and got mad. She told me I was being stupid and that I couldn't talk to her until I…I…"

"Until you what?"

"Until I pulled my head out of my ass." He whispers and I try to keep the smile off my face. Good for Bella.

"That doesn't explain your total disrespect for me and your mother, Charlie, Bella and the rules of this house." His head drops again and he starts picking at the denim of his jeans. I clear my throat to gain his attention again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really think…I mean…she wouldn't answer my calls and I thought she was going to break up with me. So I went to her house and climbed up…see, there's this tree…We got to talking and she forgave me and then we kinda just fell asleep." He rambles.

"You kinda just fell asleep?"

"Yes sir." He whispers to the floor.

"So let me get this straight. You decided to leave the house _without _permission _after _curfew to go _climb _through your girlfriend's window."

"She wouldn't answer her cell!" He shouts and I lean forward in order to keep him in check.

"Don't raise your voice at me. You know you and your siblings have a lot of freedom in this house, but I ask a few simple things. One of those is never make your mother cry. You had us both worried sick! Then I find you laid up with Bella in her bed…in the police chief's house!"

"We didn't do anything!" Edward jumps to his feet and I follow suit.

"Sit down!" Edward flops back into his seat and scowls at the floor.

"It's not like we were naked or anything. We fell asleep. That's it. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" He grumbles and I come around the side of my desk again.

"The issue is you sneaking out of the house. We had no idea where you were or what had happened to you. Your mother and I were frantic! Now that we know you're safe…well now we're _pissed_. So you can lose the attitude, if you know what's good for you."

He shoots me a glare and I reach out and hold his chin in my palm so he's looking directly at me.

"Be glad it's me you're dealing with and not your mother. She and I disagree on your punishment." His eyes are questioning but I know he's too scared to ask. "She had every intention of coming in here and putting you across the side of this desk. I had to pry my old suit belt from her hands."

"She wants to sp-spank me?! I'm too big for…I'm seventeen years old!" He squirms in his seat.

"Do you think we care? If you don't quit raising your voice at me, I'll put you over my knee myself."

"But, dad, I'm not a little kid. You can't…" He must see the warning glare I give him and wisely decides to shut up.

"I can't? Don't dare to tell me what I can and can't do. You're acting like a spoiled child, Edward. You've disregarded the basic rules of the house. If you push it too far with me, I'm going to punish you like the mouthy kid you're acting like, do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir." I tug him by the arm to his feet.

"For the next month, you're on lock down. No phone, no car, no dates, no visitors, no ipod, no tv, no video games."

"But that's not…" I swat his behind before he can utter another word. He winces at the sharp blow and then looks at me with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Do. Not. Push. It." I warn, "The next thing out of your mouth will be your heart felt apology to your mother." I release his arm and nudge him toward the door. "We're done."

He nods his head and slinks out the door. I lean against my desk and sigh. He and Bella are getting pretty serious, pretty fast. I think it's time for a camping trip.

**EPOV**

Oh. My. Damn. I can't believe he just did that. Shit, that hurt. I reach back and rub the sore spot on my ass. This has to be the worst day of my life. I'm grounded. I nearly got my ass spanked by my father and now I have to face my mom. She's going to be worse than Dad. She works the guilt like a master. I'm not stupid enough to believe she still won't try to spank me, either. Esme was never the type of mother who used the phrase 'wait until your father gets home'. She didn't need my father. She handled things herself. Then told dad about it and we were lucky if we didn't get it again from him. I guess that's why Emmett and I are as moderately behaved as we are now. I sigh and step into the kitchen. I'm so dead. She's standing in front of the coffee machine sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mom?" I whisper. It seems too quiet to speak out loud. She turns to face me and I instinctively drop my head and stare at the floor. I hear her release a long sigh but she doesn't speak. I can feel her eyes on me. I lift my head and cringe at the red around her eyes from where she's been crying. Fuck. I drop my eyes to the floor again.

"I'm sorry, Momma." I see her feet moving toward me and she reaches out a hand to raise my chin so my eyes meet hers.

"You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I never want to feel that frightened again, Edward. I had no idea where you were. You have no idea how terrified I was."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"I know it won't. Because if it ever does, I'm not going to let daddy handle it. I'll turn you over the edge of your bed in a heartbeat and light your behind up; I don't care how old you are. Do we understand each other?" I hear her voice catch and see the fresh tears welling in her eyes. I can feel my own eyes start to burn at the worry and sadness I've caused her. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder and murmur my apologies over and over. She finally pulls away and grabs the sides of my face.

"Sit down and explain to me your sudden insanity while I make you something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." I slide onto a bar stool and rest my head in my hands while mom pulls some eggs from the fridge. Soon I'm staring at a cheese omelet while elaborating on the details of the fight I had with Bella.

"Son, I love you with my whole heart, but you're an idiot." She shakes her head and starts rinsing the skillet she cooked the eggs in.

"I know."

"Jealousy gets old quickly, son. You need to remember that."

"Yes, ma'am." I mumble around a mouth full of eggs. I swallow the last bite and drink the last of my juice. Before I can take my plate to the sink, mom removes it and then turns to face me again.

"Go to room. I'm going to start cleaning out the attic this week and you're going to help me." Shit.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why don't you start cleaning out your closet? The last time I hung up clothes in there, you still had Lego boxes on the floor."  
"You're not going to make me give away my Lego's, are you?" She must hear the panic in my voice. Those Lego's are mine. She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"No, son. I won't make you give away your Lego's. Just get in there and clean out what you no longer need. You and I will make a trip to Goodwill next weekend."

I nod my head and trudge back up to my room. I barely make it to the door before my missing siblings suddenly appear.

"What the hell, Edward? You fucked up." Emmett whispers.

"I know. I know. I'm on lockdown for a month."

"Man that sucks." Alice offers.

"Yeah."

"What happened to Bella?" Alice asks as they follow me into my room. Alice settles on the end of my bed while Emmett sprawls out on the couch. I flop down against the head of my bed and rest my head back against the headboard and close my eyes.

"I'm not sure. Dad was going to call Chief Swan. How am I supposed to go a month without Bella?" I ask my ceiling.

"You'll at least see her at school." Emmett offers.

"Yeah. I guess. All I know is this is going to be a hellova long month."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for all the kind reviews. A lot of people mentioned that they thought the parents were too harsh with their reactions and punishments. Wow, apparently my parents and the parents of my friends were super strict. If we were out past curfew, it was common for a parent to get in the car to come find you and escort you back home! God FORBID you sneak out of the house. Instant death! HAHA! Must be a southern thing. Same with the 'too old to spank'. I was 28 and married and said something disrespectful to my mother. She pointed her finger in my face and said, "I'll whoop your tail, I don't care how old you are. You watch your mouth." LOL! Enjoy the fic! -PP  
**

**BPOV**

The house phone rang downstairs and I hear Charlie clomp across the floor to answer it. I rest my head back against the pillows on my bed and sigh in frustration. This sucks. Sucks. _Sucks! _I'm staring at my ceiling when I hear Charlie outside my door.

"Bella, phone. It's Alice." I leap from the bed and sling open my door. Before he hands me the cordless phone, he glares at me. "She's calling about a ride to school. Not to chat. You're grounded remember?" I glare right back and hold my hand out for the phone. I can't believe he's doing this.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella! How's lockdown?" Alice giggles. Damn her.

"Shut up."

"Well, Edward's just as miserable as you are."

"I wish I could talk to him." I hear my dad clear his throat. I forgot he was standing there.

"Yeah, well, not going to happen. The 'rents are pissed. Anyway, Emmett will swing by and pick you up tomorrow. We can ride with him and Edward to school and then catch a ride home with Rose while they have practice." My heart flutters a little at the thought of getting to see Edward in the morning.

"Sounds great. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. See you in the morning!" She chirps before hanging up the phone. I hand the phone back to Charlie and sigh again for effect. He rolls his eyes and heads back downstairs. I flop back down on my bed and decide to stare at the ceiling some more. I can't even get Renee to wear Charlie down for me. She agreed with him! What the hell? She started lecturing me on teen pregnancy and making sure my birth control prescription was being filled. Jesus. Charlie turned eight shades of purple on that little revelation. I'm not sure what was worse, having to admit I was still a virgin in front of Edward, or explaining to Charlie that I've been on the pill since I was 14. It was funny to see him cringe when I explained that it regulated my flow and helped with cramps. But that small ounce of humor died when I had to recount what happened after Edward climbed through my window.

_I toss my phone on the bed and scowl at the 100__th__ text message from Edward. How dare he act like that toward me! He knows Jacob and I are just friends. Jake kept telling me that I didn't need a jealous ass like Edward, which didn't help my mood at all. I'm not stupid. I know Jake has had a little crush on me for a while now, but I've told him on more than one occasion that we're friends…just friends. I toe off my shoes and empty my pockets onto my desk. The sound of someone tapping on my window causes me to jerk around and yelp. _

"_Edward!" I hiss as I pull open my window. "What the hell are you doing?" _

"_You won't answer my calls." He states as he slides through the window and hops on one foot to gain his balance while sliding his other leg through. _

"_Maybe there's a reason for that. Oh that's right, you were acting like an asshole." I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. "I'm not your property, Edward. You don't dictate who my friends are and how I spend all my time." _

_He rushes forward and wraps his arms around me pinning my arms to my chest between us. _

"_I know! I'm so sorry, Bella. I was a jealous prick. Please forgive me, baby." _

_I push away from him and take a step back. _

"_You embarrassed me in front of Jake." He hangs his head and sighs. _

"_I'm so sorry." _

"_I really like you Edward, but what you did today really upset me."_

"_I just…I feel very protective of you. When I saw him touching you and…I just acted. I know it wasn't right when I did it, but I couldn't help myself. I was just so pissed that someone else had their hands on my girlfriend."_

"_Jake's like a brother. You had no right to act like that." He steps closer and brushes a piece of hair from my face. I make the mistake up finally looking into his eyes and all my anger evaporates. His watery stare is enough to do me in. I sigh as he gently cups my cheek. _

"_Please, baby. Please don't break up with me." He whimpers._

"_You think I broke up with you?" I stare at him like he's a moron. _

"_Didn't you?"_

"_No. I couldn't…I was upset, Edward. That's all." He releases a breath and wraps his arms around me again. I pull away gently and tug him toward my bed. _

"_I guess we need to talk about some things." _

"_Yeah." He whispers as he settles against my head board. I snuggle into his side and we start to talk about how we both reacted. _

I thought I was having a nightmare when I heard Carlisle scream out Edward's name. How am I going to go a whole month without Edward? It's going to be a long four weeks. Dammit.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

I've never been so tired in my life. My mother has used me as her own personal house slave for the past two and a half weeks. She's had me move furniture, clean out closets, flip mattresses, remove and dust the light fixtures and whatever else she deems worthy. It's not even noon on a Saturday and I'm covered in sweat and dirt and currently lying flat on my back staring at the rafters of our attic. I've made so many trips up the back stairs; I should have claves as big as Emmett's by now. I didn't realize we had so much junk. God it's hot up here. I wipe the back of my hand across my mouth and immediately regret it. I spit the dust and grime away from my lips before returning to my prone position.

"Come on Edward! I need the last of these boxes loaded in the car to take to Goodwill! Let's go!" I groan at the sound of mom's screeching from the bottom of the stairs. Before I can stand, my Dad's face appears in my vision.

"You look disgusting." He smirks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Thanks. Blame mom."

"No one to blame but yourself, buddyro." Great, Dad's feeling folksy. Well, shit.

"Just shoot me and put me out of my misery." I groan as I lean up and shake the dust and cobwebs from my hair. Damn, I stink.

"Come on, take a shower and pack for camping."

"Sir?" I question as I rise to my feet.

"You and I are going camping."

"Just me and you? Not Emmett?"

"Nope. Just me and you. I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"You'll find out. Go change. You stink."

"But..." I look at the last two boxes of junk I'm supposed to be carrying downstairs.

"I'll clear it with mom. Go. We'll hike up to the spot." I nod and head downstairs to the shower. I make it halfway down the hall before I see Emmett in his doorway. He must have just woken up. Lucky bastard. Before I make it past him he starts scratching his nuts.

"Nasty ass." I curse him as I shove him in the shoulder on my way past.

"Douche." He snarls before following me down the hall in just his boxers. "What's mom got you doing today?" He snickers as he stretches.

"She made me clean out the attic. She woke my ass up at 6 this morning."

"What are you doing now? Think she'll let you work on the Jeep with me?"

"Nah, Dad and I are going camping." Emmett stops at my door and cocks his head to the side.

"Just you and Dad?"

"That's what he said. He said it was time. Whatever that means." I look up from my dresser and see a weird grin spread across his face. "What?"

"Oh shit, man. He's gonna give you the talk."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The talk. THE talk." Emmett starts to gesture with his hands like he's deranged.

"The talk? The sex talk? We've had that talk." God that was painful. _Very_ descriptive. Dr. Cullen even broke out the medical books on that one.

"No, no. That was the mechanics. This one…this one will change your life. Dude, take a fucking tape recorder. Take notes. Hell, video tape that shit."

"Em, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Dad's going to give you the sex talk…well, it's more like the 'How to have sex with a woman' talk." Emmett is practically vibrating he's so excited. He shoves me farther into my room and looks around like he's some sort of spy or something.

"What the hell, Em?!"

"Dude, just trust me. Our dad…he's a fucking rock star."

"You're not making any sense." I shrug his hand off my arm and take a step back.

"Oh, it will. You remember when Dad let us cut down all those trees in the back yard to build a fort and mom went ape shit. Remember how the next day she was all sweet and smiling and junk."

"Yeah, Dad said he talked to her and made her understand that we were using our manly design skills to build."

"No, he…well, you'll find out. Just take notes, man. Trust me."

"You're freaking me out."

"Oh no, this is going to make your fucking life. Literally! Why do you think I've got a girlfriend like Rosalie? Just listen to dear ole dad."

"Fine, whatever. I'm taking a shower." Emmett slaps me on the shoulder and laughs like an idiot before heading downstairs. I think mom dropped him on his head as a baby.

* * *

The hike to our family's favorite camping spot was nice. The air was cool and when dad and I are together we don't feel the need to fill the silence. We both just enjoy the peace and quiet of the woods. We set up our tent, deciding to share the larger one that we own. It took us a few hours to get up here and to get things set up. Dad's got the fire going and I'm leaned up against one of the old logs we use as seats whenever we come here. I close my eyes and let the wind blow across my face. It's so nice here. I'm actually a little excited to just spend time with Dad. It's rare that it's just me and him. Unfortunately, my peace is short lived.

"So, you and Bella are getting pretty serious, huh?" Oh shit.

"Um…well, we uh…"

"I'm sure Emmett cornered you before we left and gave you a heads up on the purpose of this trip, so let's just talk straight, okay?" I look at him in confusion and nod.

"Oookay. Um, Emmett said you're going to give me _the_ talk." Dad laughs a little and shakes his head.

"Yeah, something like that. Let's lay down some ground rules first."  
"Ground rules?" Dad, what are…" He holds up his hand to stop me.

"Edward, you're 17 years old. For the first time in your life you have a serious girlfriend. I see the way you look at each other. So, as your father, I feel like it's my duty to…explain a few things to you, as a man."

"I know about sex, dad. You were very…thorough." I can feel my cheeks start to burn. I really don't want to have this conversation again.

"Well, this is a little different. Now, I'm not encouraging you to run out and have sex. You need to wait until both you and your partner are ready to take such a big step. That being said...the ground rules. Rule one. Total honesty. We can ask each other anything." He looks me straight in the eye waiting for me to respond.

"Yes sir." I swallow hard and feel the nerves start to knot in my stomach.

"Rule two. Straight talk. I'll drop the medical speak and you can use any language you want." I cock my eyebrow at him and he returns it with his own. "Of course, so can I." He grins. "Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rule three. What happens on this trip, _stays_ on this trip. Your mother will never know anything that we've talked about. Deal?"  
"Deal. So…um, what exactly…I mean Emmett said…" Dad smiles at me before taking a long drink of water. He shifts to get comfortable and then looks me straight in the eye.

"As your father, I feel it's my responsibility to make sure you're appropriately informed when it comes to being able to please a woman in an adult physical relationship." I think my jaw just hit the ground. Holy. Shit. Carlisle Cullen has lost his shit. Please, God kill me now.

"Wh-What?" I squeak out and he starts to laugh again.

"Was it true what you told Charlie? Are you still a virgin?" I snap my jaw shut and suddenly find the grove of trees to my far right extremely interesting. I can feel the heat in my cheeks radiating around me.

"Edward. Son, it's just you and me." I nod my head curtly and exhale before looking at him again.

"Okay. Have you done other things?" He asks. God, please just strike me dead. A lightning bolt, earthquake, hungry bear. I'll even settle for a rabid squirrel. Dad won't give up, so he nudges my shoulder so I'll look at him again.

"What about that girl, Tammy?"

"Tanya." I correct.

"Tanya. She seemed…well, willing. How far did you and she…"

"Dad!" I sit up a little straighter and clench my hands into fists.

"Would you be more comfortable if we used the bases?"

"Huh?"

"Emmett likes to use the bases analogy. First Base, second base...Do I need to go over them?" He smirks at me. Bastard.

"No. I'm familiar." I grunt out.

"So. How far have you advanced around the ole ballpark?"

"Um, second…and a half?" I stare at my shoes and pick apart a leaf.

"A half? Edward, you really shouldn't be embarrassed. So, let me ask a few questions to gage your level of experience."

"Okay." This is hell. I'm in hell. I bet Emmett ate this shit up. I'm sure he practically drew dad a picture of his entire sexually history. I just can't. This is mortifying. He's my father.

"You've kissed a girl?"  
"Yes." I practically spit the words at him. What am I a homo? Of course I've kissed a girl.

"Felt a girl up?" I groan and nod my head before resting my elbows on my knees and cradle my forehead in my hands.

"Over or under." I fist my hands in my hair and try not to choke on my own spit.

"Both."

"Fingered a girl?" I start coughing. I can't help it. I think I'm having a mini stroke.

"Once." I chock out.

"That Tanya girl?" He asks and I nod my head while trying not to swallow my tongue.

"Did she ...return the favor?" I keep my eyes close as I nod my head quickly.

"Oral sex?" Oh holy God, fuck my life.

"N-No."

"Hand job." Oh Holy Lord Almighty, Carlisle Cullen just said hand job. Please, Lord in Heaven just take me now. I'm ready. I know he won't let it drop so I nod my head again in the affirmative. "Hmmm, okay. We'll start with the basics then."

"Oh hell." I whisper to the forest floor and pray the fire will suddenly swallow me up.

"Oh, come on, Edward. I feel it's my obligation to make sure you know how to use the equipment." I slouch down against the log and bury my head in my hands again. Unfortunately, he keeps talking.

"So, first things first. Breasts. Glorious, glorious breasts." I can hear him scrubbing his hands together. Creeper. "Make sure you're gentle. A woman's tits are attached. You can't grope her like some animal. They hate that shit."

My head jerks up and my eyes widen. My dad just smirks and leans closer to me. "Remember the rules, Edward. They work both ways. You tell your mother any of this and I'll make your life hell." I exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding and start to feel myself relax.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, let's see, where were we? Breasts. Most women like it when you pay attention to their nipples. You have to gauge the amount of pressure a woman likes. Licking, nibbling, a playful bite really goes a long way."

I've never actually heard the strangled sound that emerged from my throat before. Perhaps it's a side effect from the aneurism I'm positive I'm experiencing the moment my dad told me to bite a woman's tits. He's still talking. I think I grunt and he takes it as a 'yes'.

"Okay…your penis."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." I groan but he just keeps talking.

"You're blessed like all Cullen men to be 'beyond adequate' in that department."

"I'm not a Cullen man. Adopted, remember?" I smirk at him.

"Son, I'm your father and your doctor. I've seen all you got, kid. You're a Cullen. Big time." I can't help but grin at him. "And what women say about size doesn't matter…total shit. But, we don't ever have to worry about that." He claps me on the shoulder and laughs. "However, a big dick means nothing if you leave your partner unsatisfied…let's talk about the most important part of a woman's anatomy…the clitoris." Oh Jesus God.

The man is a god. Emmett was right. Carlisle Cullen is a fucking Rock Star. No wonder he gets whatever the hell he wants at home. My mom must worship the ground he walks on. It's creepy as hell to think about it, but after all the shit he just clued me in to over the last two hours, _damn_. It all falls into place. No wonder Rosalie puts up with Emmett's dumbass, vile behavior. If he's putting into practice what Dr. Cullen just prescribed, then no wonder! I'm still a little awed as we settle down for the night. I zip up the side of my sleeping bag and stare at the top of the tent until I hear dad chuckle under his breath.

"I hope I didn't scar you for life." He asks me.

"No. I…I really appreciate it. But, who…uh, I mean…how did you learn…"

"Uncle Aro."

"Uncle Aro?!" Dad's oldest brother. The man looks like he's been hit in the face with a shovel. Dad and Uncle Marcus got all the looks in the family, that was for sure.

"Uncle Aro has skills." Dad laughs.

"Yeah, But Uncle Aro? Really?"

"Two words…Aunt Bambi." Ri-i-ight. Aunt Bambi. She was blonde, dumb and built like a brick shithouse. She was at least twenty years younger than Aro. Emmett and I are pretty positive she used to be a stripper. Mom would always get this funny look on her face and tell us that Aunt Bambi was in Customer Service. We always wondered how Uncle Aro ended up with a looker like that. Huh. I guess now we know.

"Did Grandpa teach him all this?"

"No, My grandfather, Felix. The man was a true ladies man. A gentleman in every sense, but he knew how to romance."

"Romance?"

"Romance, Edward. The art of wooing women. You're sensitive, Edward. You'll be fine."

"You think? I mean…do you think Bella and I…"

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I…I think I am."

"She's a nice girl, Edward."

"Yeah."

"Just remember to think with your heart and not your dick." I can't help but laugh a little. Esme would kill Carlisle if she knew he was talking like this around her precious children.

"Okay, Dad. I will."

"Goodnight, son. I love you."

"Love you, too, old man." I flinch when his backpack hits me in the chest. I erupt in laughter again. He hates it when we point out how old he's getting.

* * *

I toss my duffle bag onto the end of the bed before stripping off my sweatshirt. Before I can make it across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower, Emmett corners me.

"So?" He smirks with his eyes shimmering.

"So, what?"

"Oh c'mon! You gotta say something! Best camping trip ever, right?!" He claps his hand onto my back and I wince at the sting on my bare skin.

"Yeah, best trip ever." I can feel the blood rushing to my face.

"So he told you about…" Emmett starts gesturing with his hands and I can feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Yeah, he…um…yeah."

"Fucking rock star! I'm telling you, you do that shit to Bella and she will worship you man! Rosalie even cooked me dinner after I did that shit!"

"Really?" Holy Christ. Rosalie is far from domestic and cooking Emmett anything is huge in his book. God, I hope Emmett isn't going to bring this shit up all the time. He may want the world to know about his sexual exploits, but I don't. What Bella and I do is private. I try to turn back toward the shower, but Emmett stops me again.

"So, your prison sentence is almost up."

"Yeah. Another six days."

"So what are you and Bella going to do to get…reacquainted?" Great. More eyebrow waggling from Emmett.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up. What Bella and I do is our business."

"Right, right. So how far have you two gotten?" My eyes widen at how dense he is.

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"I'm your brother."

"So."

"So."

"I'm taking a shower." I push past him and feel a small twinge of guilt because his feelings really do look hurt that I won't talk about Bella with him. I strip out of my jeans and stand under the hot spray. The heat starts to seep through my muscles as I start to shampoo my hair. As I feel the suds slide down my chest I sigh at all the images that Dad's little 'talk' put into my head. All starring Isabella Marie Swan. Shit. I sigh as I grasp my now rock hard dick. These six days are going to be hell.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

Finally! Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom! I think I might have pulled a muscle in my face I'm smiling so big. I quickly get dressed and bounce down the stairs. I made it all the way without falling on my face. Oh yes, it's going to be a good day! I'm still in my socks, so I _literally _slide into the kitchen, much to Charlie's amusement.

"What are you so chipper about?" His lip twitches at the corner and I know he's just messing with me.

"My sentence is up! Free at last! Free at last!" I pump my fists in the air before pulling the skillet out from under the stove.

"Well, remember what we talked about." Dad takes another sip of coffee and I can't help but huff a little.

"I know. I'll be home by 12:30. Edward is taking me to dinner at some Italian place in Port Angeles. Then we're going to a book store there."

"Well, be careful." Charlie pulls something out of his shirt pocket and slides it over to my seat at the table. I turn down the heat on the stove and step toward him. Before he can say anything, I snatch my precious Blackberry up and hug it to my chest. He looks at me like I've lost my mind as I smile like a lunatic at him.

"Just make sure that thing's on and you answer when I call." He points his finger at me to make his point.

"Yes sir." I roll my eyes causing him to grunt at me as I plate our eggs. He pours me a cup of juice as I sit beside him.

"What time is lover boy picking you up?"

"Five-thirty." I mumble around a mouthful of eggs.

"Good, I'll be here to greet Romeo when he gets here."

"Dad. Be nice." I warn.

"I'm always nice. I polished my halo just this morning."

"You threatened to take him down to La Push and make him disappear!" I shove a forkful of eggs in my mouth and glare at him.

"He told you that, did he? Well, at least he listened." Charlie smirks as he pulls the paper from the corner of the table and flips it open.

"I thought you were going fishing with Billy and Jake."

"We're going tomorrow. I've got some things to do around here today. Want to help?" He folds the corner of the paper down and smiles at me.  
"How can there be anything left to do? I've been trapped in this house for a month. I've cleaned out closets, cabinets, and the shed out back. What do plan on doing? Re-roofing the house?" He chuckles at me as I take a bite of toast.

"I've got to check the gutters and reseal the vent on the back side of the roof."

"You know I'm banned for anything that involves the use of a ladder. You're the one that instituted that rule. So no, I'll pass."

"So what are you going to do today with your phone and truck back?"

"Alice called and wants to get together. She said something about dragging me into town for a pedicure."

"Sounds like fun." Charlie mumbles behind the paper.

"Sounds like torture." I mumble in return. I carry both our plates to the sink and rinse them before stowing them in the dishwasher. I bounce back up the stairs and almost made it to the top without tripping. Almost. Ow, that's going to bruise. I grab a towel from the linen closet and turn the shower on so it can heat up. I get to go out with Edward tonight!

* * *

"Okay. I admit. This is really nice." I sigh at Alice as I sink back into the massage chair while the manicurist works on my feet.

"Don't doubt the master, Grasshopper. Don't doubt the master." She hums with her eyes closed. I roll my eyes at her while Rosalie laughs.

"So what are you and Eddie Boy doing tonight?" Rose asks as she inspects her newly polished fingers.

"He's taking me to dinner in Port Angeles and then to the bookstore."

"That's it?" She frowns.

"Sure. What's wrong with that?"

"You two haven't spent any time together for a whole month and you're just going to look at books? Right, Bella. Like that's how the night's going to go." She winked at me and I could feel my face turn red.

"Well…I…uh…." I stammer trying to think of something to say. Alice is looking at me and I can tell she's reading every thought in my head.

"You and Edward haven't really…" She pauses and I can feel the sweat start to break out on my lip. "…you haven't have you?"

"Can we just drop this please?"

"Oh no. We're not going to get into it here. But it's not dropped." Rose smirked.

"Please leave it alone." I beg and both of my so called friends just leer at me.

"Later, Bella. Later." Alice winks and my relaxing pedicure just turned into torture.

* * *

Two hours later, Rose is perched on the end of my bed and Alice is armpit deep in my closet.

"You really need to go shopping! You have more t-shirts than Emmett!" She complains as she tosses a Phoenix Coyotes shirt at my head.

"Hey! You know I'm sort of…casual."

"Well, casual is fine for a Sunday afternoon watching movies. NOT for a date."

She pulls a few sweaters off my top shelf and looks through them quickly.

"So, Bella…" I eye Rose warily as she leans forward on the bed grinning at me.

"So, Rose…" I repeat causing her to lift an eyebrow at me.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Let's not." I scowl at her as I flop back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. She mimics my actions and settles beside me. A moment later, we both lift in the air slightly as Alice launches herself onto the bed beside us.

"Has Edward…um, tried anything?" Rose giggles and I can't help but grab the pillow and cover my face with it.

"I'm sure Alice doesn't want to hear about what her BROTHER and I do!" I argue hoping to prolong the inevitable inquisition.

"Oh, gimme a break, B. Now spill." Alice nudges me in the ribs.

"Has he tried to cop a feel?" Rose is so crude. Jesus. When I don't answer right away she pokes me in the side with her finger. Ow. Bitch.

"Yes." I grind out through my teeth.

"Over or under."

"Under." I mumble through the pillow. I can feel Alice start to bounce around a little.

"Any below the belt action?" Rose continues to question.

I shake my head 'no' causing the pillow to flop back and forth.

"Really?" Rose questions in disbelief.  
"Yes, really, Rosalie." I snarl at her.

"Well, then. If he's anything like his brother, you my friend are in for a treat."  
"Oh hell, kill me now." Both of them erupt into giggles before Alice rips the pillow from my face.

"Well, I have a feeling, once you two are alone together after being away from each other for so long, you might just spontaneously combust!" Alice wiggles her eyebrows at me as she looms over my face.

"I've…neither of us…" I stammer.

"Do you think you want to?" Rose asks with such an understanding tone that it takes me a minute to respond. "You have to make sure you're ready, Bella."

"I…I think so. I…I love him."

"Have you told him?" She asks.

"No. I don't think he…what if he doesn't…I mean, he's so…" How could I explain to the two gorgeous girls beside me that Edward Cullen is way out of my league and I wonder why on earth we are still dating?

"He does. You should have seen him when he thought you broke up with him. He was totally pathetic." Alice reassures me.

"Like I'd ever break up with _him_!" I laugh.

"So what is the extent of your experience?" Rose blurts out. Damn she's blunt.

"What's the extent of _your_ experience!?" I counter at both of them and immediately regret it.

"All the way." Rose leers before Alice chimes in, "Jazz is amazing."

"Please, I don't want any details." I roll my eyes.

"We know you're uncomfortable about this. But you know you can talk to us, right?" Alice soothes as Rose nods her head in agreement.

"Are you on the pill?" Jesus, Rose. Should I fill out a questionnaire?

"Yes."  
"I was, too." I raise my eyebrow in question and she clarifies. "Still am! I'm just saying that it makes things a little more…comfortable for your peace of mind. But still make him wear a condom." She jabs her finger in my face.

"And you need to keep some in your purse!" Alice squawks.

"What?! Why?!" I screech in return.

"Because smart women don't rely on the man to keep them protected. We take an active roll. Come on, let's go to the store."  
"What?! Here! Are you crazy!?"  
"What?" Rose asks.

"You think for one second that the police chief's daughter buying condoms at the Stop N' Go won't be broadcast all over this town in less than five minutes!"

"She's right, Rose. We're going to have to do it for her." Alice is now standing by the bed with her hands on her hips.

"That's fine. I'll go in." Rose nods as she rises from the bed.

"Guys, seriously?! I mean, shouldn't Edward and I talk about…I mean, what if he doesn't…"

"He's a man, Bella. He wants to. Trust me. I heard Emmett giving him a hard time about his blue balls and having to yank it in the shower the other night."

"WHAT?!"

"Speaking of…you have had an orgasm before, right?!"

"Oh shit, Rose. Shut the fuck up!" I hiss looking around hoping by some chance that Charlie hasn't appeared in the house.

"Oh my God! You haven't!" Alice covers her mouth in shock.

"You haven't…taken care of your own needs?" Rose asks while placing her hands on my shoulders like I'm mentally deficient. I growl at her. Literally, I fucking growled.

"You know, flicked the bean." Alice offers.

"Diddled the Skittle." Rose adds.

"Polished the pearl." Alice lobs another one up with a grin.

"Nuggied the nub."

"What the hell?" I finally scream.

"So you've really never…" Rose leans forward and motions a little with her hands.

"No." I hiss.

"Wow." Alice breathes.

"Stop staring at me like I'm deranged." I warn.

"It's just that…well, let me put it this way. Your fucking head's going to blow off and you're going to think you saw heaven up close." Dammit, Rosalie Hale. Before I can think of a response, Alice grabs me by the arm and drags me downstairs. We all pile into Rose's car. When I woke up this morning, I never thought my day would turn out like this. We pull out of my driveway and head south.

We're silent for a few minutes when Alice suddenly starts talking really fast.

"I unfortunately walked in on Edward coming out of the shower last year when I needed another roll of toilet paper for my bathroom." Rose and I look at Alice like she has lost her mind. Talk about your non-sequester. Undaunted, she continues, "I'm just saying…Rose, buy the large."

"Lucky you!" Rose slaps me across the shoulder as I slump down in the passenger seat.

"Oh, fuck me."

"That's the plan." Rose breaks out in hysterics. I hate them both.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I got mixed reactions to the last two chapters. I wanted to try to portray our favorite teenagers as, you know, teenagers. They're awkward, emotional, confused and way too cocky in a lot of ways. :) There's only a few more chapters. Thanks for sticking with my little fluffy, insane fic. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I check my hair again in the mirror. I sigh as I press the top down again. It falls right back to its previous position. There's no hope. My hair has a mind of its own. I hitch my pants up a fraction and pick a speck of lint off my black button down. I sigh again in attempt to calm my nerves. Why am I so nervous? I'm just going on date with my girlfriend. Who am I kidding? This will be the first time I've been alone with my girlfriend since we were both grounded a month ago. After 'the talk' with Dad and hearing Bella tell me how excited she was to see me last night on the phone, I'm going to have to fight the urge to tackle her in the driveway and rub my self all over her. Spending a month on restriction in my room with little to no distraction leaves way too much time for my imagination to run wild. I think I used an entire bottle of Jergen's lotion. Shit. I adjust myself in my jeans and take a deep breath. I refuse to jack off again today. Calm down! Breathe. I lean on my palms against the counter and hang my head. I'm pathetic.

"What's up, Ed!" Emmett yells as he bursts through the door.

"What the fuck, Em. I'm in here!"

"You're just staring at the mirror or some shit. I need to piss. Move."

"You're disgusting." I snarl and before I can get out the door he's already taking a leak in the toilet. I slam the door behind me and silently curse my uninhibited brother. The man's a barbarian. I step back across the hall to my room and grab my coat and keys. I send a text to Bella letting her know I'm on the way and run down the stairs. Before I make it to the door, Dad calls from the kitchen.

"Edward!" I hang my head and trudge over to the bar.

"Yes sir." He's grinning at me. Kill me now. Mom appears from the formal dining room. Once she's spotted me, she's immediately by my side smoothing my hair down and brushing her hands across the shoulders of my coat.

"Mom, stop." I whine.

"Don't you look so handsome? Hold still, you have a little shaving cream on the back of your ear." She licks her fingers and starts wiping my neck like I'm 5.

"Mom, please. Dad, make mom stop spitting on me." He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, stop whining." She ignores my scowl and flailing hands and keeps rubbing at my face and neck.

"You're spreading germs. If I get sick, I'll tell everyone you spit on me." I tease. She stills her hands and allows me to turn my back on her and face my dad at the bar. Big mistake. She takes the opportunity to swat me on the butt.

"Ow!" I rub the sore spot and pout at her. She laughs and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Don't be late. Call if anything comes up and use your manners."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be sure not to eat with my feet at the table in the restaurant just like you taught me." Before she can swat me again, I shield my butt with my hands and run around the bar and stand next to Dad. He's laughing at the two of us while pulling out his wallet. He pushes two bills at me before I can protest.

"I've got some money, Dad."

"I know. But just in case. Keep that in your wallet." He winks at me as I shove the two $50's in my front pocket.

"Thanks." He pats me on the shoulder before I trot down the front steps. I stop at my driver door and take a deep breath. God, I can't wait see my girlfriend.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm freaking out. Why am I freaking out? I know why I'm freaking out…Rose and Alice have me convinced that the minute Edward sees me he's going to whip his dick out and jump on top of me! Oh, God. Now I'm thinking about Edward's dick. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I clutch the edge of the counter top and stare into the bathroom mirror. Alice and Rose left an hour ago after our little trip to the store. I can still hear Alice's laughter as she hid the condoms in the inside zipper pocket of my purse. I'm dressed and primped and now I'm freaking out. Freaking out because of sex. Sex with Edward. Oh shit, I think I'm going to throw up. It's not that I don't want to have sex. It's just that I have no clue. No clue at all. I'm not stupid. I know how…to…you know...have sex. Thanks to Renee and a very unfortunate conversation that involved a little too much personal information and the use of the internet. God, that was horrific. I hope I get a good job after college to pay for some really good therapy. I shake my head a little to clear the memory and sigh. I trudge back to my room and sit on the edge of my bed. Am I ready to have sex with Edward? I'm pretty sure he is. He's a guy. God, I'm terrified. What if I suck at it? It's going to hurt. I know it's going to hurt. But, it must not hurt that much or the world wouldn't be screwing like rabbits. I'm going to be sick. What if they're right and Edward wants to have sex tonight? What happens if I'm not ready? Is he going to break up with me?! I can feel my hands start to sweat and my heart speed up. Before, I can break out into a full blown panic attack, I hear Edward's car pull into the driveway downstairs. I run to the window and smile as Edward exits his car and spots me. He waves and offers me the biggest smile. I immediately calm and wonder how he can have such an effect on me. I skip down stairs and round the corner a little too fast. Ow. I bang my hip into the side of the newel post. That's going to bruise. Charlie is at the door and smirks as I start to rub my hip.

"You okay there, Bell?"  
"Fine…fine." I mumble as I grab my coat. Edward takes it from me quickly and helps me put it on. Charlie nods his head in approval before glaring at Edward.

"Got you're phone?"

"Yes sir." Edward grins.

"Don't be home late. I'd hate to have to come lookin' for you." Edward nods his head and grins. After Charlie's little talk, he and Edward have been getting along better. I'm not sure why, Edward refuses to tell me. All Charlie will say is, 'The boys got a good head on his shoulders. He's smart enough to know if he hurts my baby girl, he'll disappear.'

"I'll take good care of her, Chief Swan."

"You make sure you do, Edward." I can't help but roll my eyes. Give me a freaking break.

"Bye Dad."

"12:30." He reminds us both.

Edward takes my hand and leads me to the Volvo. I can feel my heart rate speeding up a bit. What's going to happen now?


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

Chief Swan smirks at me as I help Bella with her coat. Dammit. He's remembering our 'chat'. He cornered me on one of the rare errands mom let me run into town during my restriction. He cornered me outside of the grocery store and sat me down on one of the benches.

_Flashback:_

"_Let's you and I have a little chat, Edward." I gulp and manage to nod my head. One doesn't decline chatting with a man with a gun strapped to his side.  
"Seems you and my daughter and getting pretty cozy with one another." He glares at me for a moment and I can only stare back with wide fear filled eyes. I'm not stupid. There is no good answer to that statement. "So I guess you and I need to talk about a few things then. She seems to be quite attached to you. I can't say I'm too thrilled about that. It's not any father's desire to have some young buck sniffing around."_

"_Yes sir." I squeak out. _

"_So there's a few things I need to get straight. Were you telling the truth to me boy."_

"_When sir?" _

"_When I found you wrapped around my little girl." He growls. Oh, now I know what he's talking about. Is everyone going to question my virginity? Shit. I look away from him and scowl. _

"_Yes, sir." I whisper, hoping to God Ms. McAlwine walking by didn't hear us. _

"_Well, that's good Edward. I'm proud of you. Not many young folks your age choose to wait." Chose to wait? Right. We'll go with that. _

"_Yes, sir." _

"_I'm not going to forbid you from seeing my daughter, but I want to make it abundantly clear. You hurt her…" He leans forward and looks me in the eye, "and let's just say, the reservation is a mighty big place. They'll never know where to look." I gulp again and can feel the sweat start to trickle down the center of my back. I nod my head as he leans back and smiles. _

"_Great. I'm glad you and I understand one another. How's practice coming? You and Emmett ready for the playoffs?"  
_

I grin a little at the memory as I pull out of Bella's driveway. I look over at her and squeeze her hand. That's when I see the terrified look on her face. I ease to a stop at the intersection and turn to face her more.

"Bella, you okay?"

"I don't want to have sex!" She screams and then covers her mouth with her hands.

"EVER?!" Oh shit, I just yelled that in a really high voice.

"No! I mean…yes, I mean….shit." She mumbles. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. She doesn't want to have sex?! What?! Before I can form a sentence she starts laughing. "You're voice got really high."

"Huh?" No sex? Ever? What is she saying? Holy fuck.

"Edward." She rubs her hand down my arm and smiles at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just…blurt that out. I…Rosalie and Alice kinda freaked me out today."

"So you _do _want to have sex with me?" Oh God, I just word vomited that right out there. I cringe as she narrows her eyes at me.

"Is that what you were expecting tonight?"

"No?" What is wrong with me? We both jump a little with we hear a car horn blow behind us. I hit the gas and fly through the intersection while trying to get my stomach out of my throat. "Um, what…why are we talking about…do you not…" I'm stuttering so much I'm not even sure I know what I'm trying to say.

"Can you pull over?" She asks. I look from left to right and pull into the Presbyterian Church parking lot. Once the car comes to a stop she turns in her seat to face me. "I'm sorry. I totally freaked out on you back there!"

"It's okay, but what are you saying?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and looks out the window.

"Alice and Rosalie just got me so flustered today with the things they were saying and I let them get the best of me."

"What were they saying?"

"That you'd want to…that we were going to…"

"Have sex?"

"Yes." Her face is so red I wonder if there's any blood left in her appendages.

"Tonight?"

"Yes." She's still staring out at the empty parking lot.

"Okay." I'm not sure what to say. I'm a guy. I'm pretty sure if I continue to speak I will fuck myself over.

"Okay? What's that supposed to mean?" She's finally looking at me and now I'm pretty scared.

"I don't know?"

"You don't know?" Oh no.

"Can you please tell me what we're talking about so I'll know how to respond?" I plead. She sighs loudly and looks out to the parking lot again.

"I'm not ready to have sex yet, Edward. I mean, I want to…with you. I'm just..."

She wants to have sex with me! Before I can stop myself and let her finish her sentence I have her face in my hands and I'm kissing the shit out of her. She moans into my mouth as I slip my hand to the back of her neck and deepen the kiss. Before I'm ready to end it, she pushes against my forehead and thumps me hard.

"All you heard out of that sentence was that I wanted to have sex with you, isn't it?"

"What!? Ouch, Bells." I rub my forehead.

"Answer me."

I just grin at her and lean closer while nodding my head.

"Edward." She scowls at me and I immediately feel bad.

"Sorry. No, I heard you. You're not ready." I reach for her hand again and play with her finger tips. I look up at her through my lashes and she's chewing on her bottom lip.

"Is that okay?" She asks.

"I'll never pressure you. You know that, right?"

"But you want to?" I can't help but laugh.

"Uh, yeah, Bella, since I got my first hard-on when I was twelve." Oh no. "Oh, shit. Please forget I said that. I'm a little freaked out, too. You're talking about sex and us and I seem to have contracted a case of Verbal Diarrhea from Emmett."

"Twelve, huh?"

"Please let's not talk about that. Ever." I can feel my own cheeks burn as I stare at the center of the steering wheel.

"Okay." She smirks.

"So, um, we're not going to have sex." I peek over at her.

"Not yet, okay?" She whispers.

"Can we...you know…try…other...you know…um...stuff?" It's official. I'm an idiot.

"I think I'd like to…try other…stuff." She looks down at her lap and grins.

"You know I'd never do anything you don't want to do. I…" I took a deep breath and reach for her chin. "I love you, Bella." I hold my breath waiting for her reaction. I've never told a girl I loved her before. I didn't plan on doing it in the parking lot of Bethel Presbyterian Church, but it just feels like the right time to tell her. Her eyes dart from my eyes to my lips as they start to fill with tears.

"Bella?" I whisper, wanting her to say something.

"Edward." She whispers in return. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too." I release the breath I was holding in a rush right before she launches across the console at me. Holy smokes! She's got me by the collar of the coat and is pulling me to her as she swipes her tongue across my lower lip. I open my mouth to her and groan in delight as her tongue slips inside my mouth. We kiss until we both see the lights of another car pulling out of a driveway across the street.

"We better get out of here before someone calls the Chief and has us picked up for trespassing." She laughs and settles back into her seat. I smile at her and nod.

"Okay, baby. Let's go eat."

* * *

**BPOV**

The ear piercing scream alerted me to the entrance of my best friends.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice screams as she bounces on the end of my bed. I peek out from under the pillow to see Rosalie smirking at me as she enters the room.

"Up and at 'em, Bella-bee. It's Sunday morning." Rose sings.

"Why are you two here?" I grumble as I stretch.

"To hear all about your date, of course!" Alice squeals.

I sit up on the edge of the bed and push my hair away from my face.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but we didn't…" I gesture with my hand and look at the floor. Rose sits cross-legged on the rug and nods her head.

"So, he didn't try?" She asks and I can tell she already knows the answer.

"I sort of freaked out once I got in the car and blurted out that I didn't want to have sex with him."

"What?!" Rose falls back on her hands laughing.

"I know. I'm a dork. But you should have seen his face. He turned chalk white and screamed 'Ever?!' in this freakishly high voice. If it wasn't so embarrassing it would be funny."

Alice collapses on her side and starts gasping for breath between laughs.

"So did he just freak out at your declaration or what?" Rose asks.

"No, we talked. I told him I'm just not ready yet."

Rose reaches out and squeezes my knee.

"Good. You make the decision, B. Don't let anyone pressure you."

Alice wraps her arm around my waist and nods in agreement.

"Edward understood, right? I don't have to smother him in his sleep or anything, do I?" Alice frowns at me waiting for an answer.

"Edward was great. He told me…" I smile at the memory and both my friends lean closer to me.

"He told you…" Rose repeats.

"He told me he loves me." I cover my ears at the screaming and try not to wind up on the floor from Alice's bouncing beside me. Charlie suddenly appears at the door with a strange look on his face.

"What the hell, Bells?!" He yells over the screaming.

"Sorry, Dad." I laugh.

"Girls, what are you all shrieking about?"

"Edward loves Bella!" Alice announces as she bounces across the room to hug Charlie. He stiffens before clearing his throat.

"Uh…"

"Isn't that the greatest? Isn't that sweet? Oh Chief Swan, someday we could be…IN-LAWS!" Alice gushes.

Oh. My. God. So this is what a stroke looks like up close. Charlie's face pales and then turns this weird shade of green.

"Alice!" I scream and look to Rosalie for support. She's useless. She's currently flat on her back on the floor wiping the tears from her face she's laughing so hard.

"I'm just so happy for you, Bella! You two love each other!" Alice continues to bounce up and down beside Charlie. He's apparently been rendered mute. Shit.

"Dad?"

"Uh…I've got to go to work." He mumbles while patting Alice on the head and pushing her gently away from him and back towards my bed. I start to panic when I hear him mumble to himself before he heads down the stairs. I'm positive I heard the phrases 'gotta call Renee' and 'kill the boy'.

"Oh my God, Alice! Have you lost your mind?! Way to give my old man a heart attack! In-laws? Seriously?! In-laws!?"

Rosalie can only manage to snort from her position on the floor. Alice puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head to one side.

"You mark my words, Isabella Marie Swan. I have a feeling about the two of you. You two are the real deal. You're going to get married someday."

"Jesus, Alice. Can't you take a Ridlin or something?!"

"Sure, sure." She swipes her hand through the air and I can only stare at her in disbelief as she turns her attention to my closet like the last ten minutes never happened.

"Oh, God, my stomach hurts now."

"Shut the hell up, Rose." I growl which sends her into another round of hysterics.


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

"Stop smirking at me." Bella nudges my shoulder.

"I'm not smirking." I smirk.

"You are. It's making me self conscious." Bella moves to cover her chest with her arms. I gently brush her hands away and palm her right breast again.

"You're beautiful." I whisper as I kiss the side of her neck. Charlie is at work and we have the house to ourselves. I'm not stupid. I had Jasper drop me off so the Chief won't see my car parked in the driveway. We made that mistake once before. Thank God he walked in while just 'patrolling the neighborhood' to find Me, Bella and Alice in the den at the coffee table trying to work through our Spanish translations for an extra test grade. Yeah, we got lucky on that one. If he had done that shit the day before he'd be using my nuts as fishing lures.

"That feels so good, Edward." Bella breathes across my cheek as I kiss her jaw. We still haven't gone all the way, but we've started to explore a little more in the last two months. I slide my hand from her chest and ease it down her stomach. She's let me touch her! It took me a minute to figure out a few things the first time, but once I found that small bundle of nerves and remembered what Carlisle told me, it was amazing. God bless the female form. The first time I gave her an orgasm I felt like I freaking owned the world. The look on her face. The noises she made. I nearly came in my pants just being able to watch. She's even returned the favor a few times, so to speak. The first time she wrapped her hand around me, I thought I was going to die of pleasure. We decided we wanted to be able to talk to each other and learn what we like together. She's still shy about telling me what she likes, but we've tried to keep the 'lines of communication' open, if you know what I mean. Hearing her vocalize the pleasure I'm giving her and what she wants me to do is fuckawesome! Before I get her pants unbuttoned she shifts and turns us over. She pushes against my chest and I use my elbows to scoot up her bed as she's directed me. She starts kissing my collarbone and I have to close my eyes at the sensation. Jesus.

"Oh, Bella." I moan as she flutters light kisses down my chest. I hiss as she gently tugs at my nipple with her teeth. She slips her fingers down my stomach and I can't help but laugh as she circles my belly button. She knows that shit tickles. She pushes my track pants down and runs her hand over my erection.

"Yes." I let my head fall back and my hips buck into her hand. What she does next nearly causes me to lose my mind. Instead of the hand job I was expecting, she kisses the tip of my dick. She's never done that before.

"Oh God." I groan as she pumps me twice before licking me from base to tip and then engulfs me in her mouth. "Ahh Ahh, Jesus Holy Christ, please don't stop doing that." I think I came off the bed about a foot. She looks up at me through her lashes and I can only stare slack jawed back at her as she sucks me into her mouth again.

"Mmmm, yes…Bella…aahh…mmmm…." I've lost the ability to string a sentence together. Bella's mouth on my dick is just too amazing. She pumps her fist in tandem with her movements as she slides her lips up and down my shaft. Without realizing it, I thread my fingers through her hair and start to gently guide her head up and down. She takes me deeper into her mouth and hums.

"Shit…shit…do that again. Oh God." I clutch the headboard with my other hand and try not to shove my dick down her throat. I feel her shift position a little between my legs and I suck in a deep breath of air as the fingers from her other hand tickle the underside of my balls while she hums again.

"Bella…oh…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…baby, move…" I nudge her shoulder but she sucks me in her mouth again and gives my sack a squeeze. Oh. My. God. I release the headboard and feel like I've fallen off the edge of the earth. I cry out in ecstasy as I cum. She makes a small squeak but doesn't release me from her mouth. She swallows and licks the tip again while I lay panting and twitching at her touch.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. That was…Bella…come here, baby." I gather her into my arms and hug her tightly to my chest.

"Was that okay?" She whispers into the crook of my neck. My laughter echoes through the silence of the house at her question.

"Could you not tell?! Hell, Bella, I think I saw Jesus. Fuck." She shakes with silent laughter as I hug her tightly again.

"I was afraid I wouldn't do it right."

"Felt right to me." I panted out still trying to catch my breath. I place a loud smacking kiss on her forehead causing her to push away from me and laugh.

"Okay, okay. We better get dressed." I grudgingly release her and start to rummage around the floor for my t-shirt. Bella slips her underwear back on and pulls a sweatshirt over her head.

* * *

Once we're fully clothed she walks me downstairs and we flip on the television and wait for Jasper to come by and pick me back up. Bella settles into the corner of the couch and I lay my head in her lap. She likes to play with my hair and I like that she likes it. We sit in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before the front door opens.

"Ya'll decent?!" Jasper yells from the foyer.

"Would I have called you otherwise?" I yell back from the couch.

He leans over the back of the couch so I can see his face.

"Douche." He greets me.

"Hey, don't talk about my boyfriend." Bella threatens playfully. She and Jasper have become pretty good friends over the last few months. She had an English project they partnered on and seemed to find a lot in common. I'll admit. I was just a tad bit jealous as first. I know it was stupid. He's my sister's boyfriend and any idiot can see he's ape shit in love with her, but I'm still a heterosexual male. So for about ten minutes, one afternoon when she was at his house working on the presentation, I had a little freak out in my room. Unfortunately, Emmett was home. He saw me pacing and mumbling and shit. Once he found out what was wrong, he gave me a nut tap and called me a 'fucking asshole'. Yeah, I got over it pretty quick.

"Whatcha doing?" Jasper looked from Bella to the kitchen. She sighed and nudged my head so she could get up.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him in that drippy sweet sarcastic voice she mastered so well.

"Yes ma'am. Whatcha got?"

"I'll make you a sandwich. Edward?"

"Want me to help you?" I ask knowing she'll say no. She hates it when I get in her way in the kitchen.

"No. You want ham or turkey?" She asks both of us.

"I don't care." I answer.

"Turkey, please. You know you're beautiful!" Jasper flirts.

"I know." Bella laughs as she heads to the kitchen.

"My girlfriend is awesome." I announce. Jasper just grunts his agreement.

"You want Coke or Kool-aid?" Bella yells from behind the fridge door.

"KOOL-AID." Jasper and I yell in return. She laughs and I hear her shifting around.

"So, you ready for baseball season?" Jasper swings his leg over the arm of Charlie's recliner.

"Yeah, you?" Jasper and I have played baseball together since 7th grade. He plays first and I'm short stop. He's got a hell of a swing, too. Practice starts up soon.

"I heard Emmett got his acceptance letter."

"I think the whole town heard Emmett when he got his acceptance letter." We both laugh. Before I can say more, Bella returns with two huge sandwiches on paper plates. She places them both on the coffee table and then disappears again. Jasper bolts forward quickly snatching one up.

"Here." Bella smiles and shoves a glass of green Kool-aid at him.

"Wuv moo." He mumbles around a mouth full of food.

"I love you, too." I add with a smirk and she blushes just a little as I take a bite out of my own sandwich. God, I love it that my girlfriend loves to cook and shit.

"So how did your parents take that Emmett and Rosalie got into UW?" Bella asks Jasper.

"They were just glad she stayed in-state. I think Pops was worried she'd want to go back to Texas, since we've got family there."

"Is that where you want to go?" Bella asks. I swallow the bite I'm chewing and look at her for a moment. Jazz, Alice, Bella and I have another year before we graduate, but with Em and Rose so close to graduation, we've all been thinking about our futures.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure I'll go out of state." I saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was talking about. Alice was planning on attending design school in New York. Jasper wanted to major in psychology. He's going to follow her wherever she goes. That's a given in my book.

"Me too." Bella answers and I start to choke a little.

"Where?" I croak out. Bella and I haven't talked about our plans after graduating next year.

"I've got my eye on a few schools." She smiles at me.

"Which ones?"

"Which ones are you looking at?" She turns the question on me.

"I want to go to Dartmouth or Duke."

"Really?" She quirks her mouth up into a grin and I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah, uh…I'm planning on pre-med. Um, Bella, where do you want to go?"

"Ms. Parker in guidance talked to me the other day during our advisor meetings and she said that it would be a good idea to start looking into some of the schools I was interested in to see what was available."

"And?" I don't know why but my stomach was starting to hurt.

"She said my grades were good enough and that I looked really good for some scholarships."

"Which schools, Bella?" I asked again.

"Northwestern, Stanford, Winthrop…" She lifted her glass to her lips and took a big drink. I look at Jasper to see the amused expression on his face. He knows something I don't.

"Bella." I warn her to start talking. She giggles a little and then places her glass on the coaster before facing me on the couch.

"Dartmouth, Duke and UCLA."

"All of those have pre-med!" I think I said that a little louder than I meant to.

"Huh, were you going to apply at some of those too?" Damn, coy girlfriend.

"I am now. I can't be without my baby for that long." I blurt out. Jasper cracks up and I flip him off. He's just as pussy-whipped as I am. Fucker.

"Whatcha gonna major in Bella?" Jasper asks.

"English Lit. with a minor in Journalism. I want to write."

"You're good at it." He nods. Bella's let us both read some of the stuff she submitted to the literary magazine our school collects admissions for. Bella's been selected for publication every time.

We all three jump in surprise as the front door opens again.

"BELLA!" Emmett yells.

"EMMETT!" She screams back right before he launches himself over the back of the couch and tackles her.

"Get off my girl, dickhead." I punch him in the ass that is currently way to close to my face.

"Ow." Emmett pops his head up and pokes his lip out. "Eddie's being mean. Bella, get him."

She mimics his pout and rubs her hands down his cheeks.

"My poor Emmie Bear. Eddie, quit being mean to Emmie Bear. You know it makes him cry." Jasper laughs loudly and I glare at both of them for calling me Eddie. I hate that shit. Emmett muscles his way between the two of us on the couch and I punch him again just because he's a douche.

"Ow. Dick." He rubs his arm before froggin' me on the top of my kneecap. Shit! That hurts like a bitch.

"Boys! Stop fighting or I'm putting you both in time out." Bella threatens and Emmett sucks up by resting his head on her shoulder.

"Eddie started it. He's so violent." He's an ass. Bella pats his cheek and sighs.

"I know, Emmie. I'll protect you."

"What the hell?" I laugh at her.

"Don't pick on Emmett, Edward. He's sensitive." I roll my eyes and finish off the last of my sandwich.

"Where's my girls?" Bella asks.

"Shopping." Emmett answers before rising off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Thank God I missed it." Bella fist pumps as Jasper and I laugh. No matter how much Alice begs and tries to persuade her otherwise, Bella still hates shopping.

"Is anybody gonna eat this?" Emmett yells from the depths of the refrigerator.

"Go ahead!" Bella answers. She must know what he's talking about. Emmett emerges with a Tupperware container of leftover chicken with rice and a fork.

"Damn, that's good." He mumbles before settling on the floor in front of the TV.

Before he gets too comfortable the front door opens again and Charlie lumbers through. He looks beat. He's been on duty all day.

"Hey kids." He greets us while scrubbing his hands over his face. "You all eating here?" Since Bella and I have been dating, it's not unusual to find at least part of our group at either of our houses. I think he's grateful to have Bella close to home.

"I could eat." Jasper offers.

"That's fine by me. Do you want to cook or order something?" Charlie asks Bella.

"Let's get Chinese?" Emmett offers up.

"You're eating now and Edward and Jazz just finished sandwiches." Bella states. We all just roll our eyes. Like that matters. We're men. We eat.

"It's not like we're ordering it now. It'll be another hour. We'll be starving by then." Jasper explains as Emmett nods in agreement.

"Well, call the girls and see if it's alright with them." Charlie instructs as he heads up stairs to take a shower. Yeah, he likes having us here.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

I was just about to place the order for the Chinese food when I hear someone come through the front door again. I peak around the corner and smile.

"Hey Jake!" I call from the kitchen as he and Seth help Billy through the front door.

"Hey Bells. What's going on?" He smiles and settles on the end of the couch that Emmett has taken over.

"'sup man?" Emmett greets him and Seth as they pound fists. I'm glad we can at least all be civil. It took awhile for Edward and Jake to get along. Emmett had a lot to do with it. Jake is two years younger than me. He hit his growth spurt and Emmett's been helping him work out. Jake wants to play varsity for the Res School. Seth is a year younger than Jake, but he's been hanging around Billy and Jake a lot since his dad died of a heart attack six months ago.

"Give me your order. We're getting Hunan Palace." I yell above the din of conversation to Billy, Jake and Seth. Alice and Rose are on the way. I know what they want so they're covered. Charlie lopes back downstairs and pauses at the foot looking at all the people that have taken over his house. He catches my eye and grins. This is a big change for us. Charlie and I are solitary people for the most part, but since Edward and I have been together, it seems our lives have been filled with people. It's nice. He walks over to Jasper and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh man. I just got worked into the butt grove good." Jasper complains as he rises from Charlie's recliner.

"You better not have messed up my chair with your bony ass, Hale." Charlie laughs.

"Hey! I'm not bony. I'm lean. Stealthy. Toned." Jasper lifts his shirt and rolls his stomach muscles. I burst out laughing and he scowls at me.

"You know you're holding yourself back!" He points at me. "You want this." I laugh louder when a throw pillow bounces off the back of his head.

"Sit down, you're blocking the TV." Edward yells and launches another pillow at him. He ducks and Charlie catches it before it hits him in the chest.

"Park it, son and Edward, stop throwing." Charlie admonishes lightly.

"Sorry, Chief." Edward laughs as he catches the pillow Charlie throws back at him. I scribble down the last of the orders and start dialing the phone again. Rose and Alice will pick up the food on their way in from Port Angeles. I look around and smile. I notice Edward and Emmett both reach for their phones. That means one thing: Esme.

"I'll call her." Edward waves Emmett off and stands to walk into the kitchen with me. He has his phone to his ear and leans down to kiss me quickly.

"Hey mom….Chief's…everybody's here and we're ordering Chinese."

"Tell your mom and dad to head on over if they want!" Charlie yells from the living room surprising me. Wow, I think he's really enjoying having company tonight. I smile at Edward as he passes along the message.

"Okay…I'll tell him…yes ma'am…no ma'am…I will…" He rolls his eyes and I can hear Esme telling him to behave and not be out too late.

"…Love you, too...okay…mom, _okay_. Bye." He hangs up and shakes his head. "Do I look 5 to you?" He asks.

"Nope. You look like my handsome boyfriend."

"Handsome? I'll take it."

"Well, it's not stealthy or toned, but I'll live with it." I joke and he tickles my sides.

"Are your parents coming, Edward?" Charlie asks as we walk back to the living room to find a place to sit.

"No sir. Since she won't have to cook for us she's decided to meet Dad at the hospital so they can grab dinner out." Charlie nods and turns his attention back to the hockey game their watching.

"The Wings are going to take it again this year." Emmett comments to no one in particular.

"Don't be so sure. The Blackhawks are kicking ass." Billy counters. I settle on Edward's lap on the love seat beside Seth. Charlie raises his eyebrow at me, but I just roll my eyes.

* * *

"Food's here!" Alice sings as she and Rosalie enter the house. Charlie immediately stands and starts to remove his wallet.

"Girls, you should have stopped by and gotten some money. How much was it?" Rose starts emptying the bags onto the kitchen table. Suddenly she's surrounded by hungry men.

"Back off! You'll all get fed, now sit!" She points her finger at them and then turns to Charlie.

"I put it on my debit. The receipt is in the bag." Charlie nods and helps Alice pull plates down from the cabinets. Edward and I help fill glasses with ice and start passing out bottles of water. Emmett tosses a twenty on the counter and winks at Charlie.

"I'll get Eddie's, too. I owe him a meal." Edward nods and moves out of the way so Billy can add to the till. Jasper starts to pull out some money but Rose stops him.

"You can just pay me later Jazz. I'll get yours." Jazz hugs her quickly and then makes his way to Alice. He kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tightly before taking a plate.

"Don't get food on my furniture." Charlie grumbles as Seth and Jake start piling food onto their plates. "Good Lord, how did all you people get here?" He mumbles and Alice starts to giggle. She skips across the kitchen and hugs Charlie around the waist.

"You love us!" She chirps. His cheeks start to pink and I nudge Edward to look.

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose so. When's that dance thing we're going to again?" He asks her.

Alice starts bouncing in place with excitement. Alice has a ballet recital coming up and we were all formally invited.

"Friday at 7:30. You're going to be able to make it?" Alice has my dad wrapped around her little finger. Rose, too. Charlie's cruiser was acting up. Much to his surprise and joy, he found her under the hood replacing his spark plugs one morning after I mentioned his trouble. It's no surprise she's going to major in Mechanical Engineering.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Charlie shoves half an egg roll in his mouth and retreats back to the den. Edward and I laugh as we pile our plates. Once everyone is settled around the table, on the various pieces of furniture and on the floor around the coffee table, conversation stops as everyone eats. I steal a shrimp off Edward's plate while he helps himself to one of my dumplings. I look around at all the people around me and I can't help feeling content. This is my family. This is where I belong. I made the right decision in coming here.


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

"Bella! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I shove my wallet in my back pocket and wait in the entryway for Bella.

"Coming!" She yells from the top of the stairs. "Where's my purse?"

"How the hell should I know?" I chuckle as she turns in circles at the bottom of the stairs. She stops then turns in the opposite direction before heading into our kitchen.

"You know Alice will kill us both if we miss our flight." I yell after her, laughing.

"I know! I know!" She yells through the kitchen door. "Found it!"

"Then grab it and let's go!" I clap my hands knowing she hates that shit. I laugh at the scowl on her face. She swats my ass in retaliation and I fight the urge to blow off my sister's rehearsal dinner in favor of pressing my wife up against the wall and having my way with her. Bella and I have been married for almost four years. We were married right after our second year of college. Our families thought we were rushing into adulthood a little too quickly. I'm happy to say we've proved them wrong. Bella and I were both accepted to Dartmouth. Bella earned a full ride and majored in Journalism and English. I earned quite a few scholarships for myself. I'm in my second year of medical school. I'm proud to say that we've proven that what we want is our shared goal to make our parents proud of us. We both worked part time to pay for our small apartment while getting our undergrad. My trust fund from my birth parents paid out when I turned 21. Bella and I invested most of it, but did upgrade to a nicer apartment. I sigh as Bella leans in to kiss me. Our flight leaves in an hour. We're going straight from the airport to Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner in downtown Seattle. Bella's dress was shipped last week, so thank God I don't have to lug another garment bag across the airport.

"You're going to make us late." I growl playfully.

"Why? Because I kissed you?" She giggles.

"Yes." I squeeze her ass and she shrieks in surprise.

"Stop! The cab's here!" She giggles. I lift our bags and wait for her to lock the door behind us.

"When we get to the hotel, I'm going to have my way with you Mrs. Cullen."

"I expect nothing less." She smirks as we settle into the back seat of the cab. I rub my fingers gently along her arm. It's such a habit now. I touch her constantly. We have been together for so many years now and I still can't believe she's mine. I grin at the term. Mine. She'd beat my ass if she heard me say that out loud. I've said it once. Our first time together. Bella and I waited until graduation night before we finally made love. Not my idea, of course. But, in hindsight, it was right for both of us. After that first time, it felt like my whole world shifted. We fumbled a little at first, it was a lot quicker than I care to admit out loud, but we've only gotten better with age. Bella and I were made for each other. Mine. I sigh again and grin. She pinched the shit out of me after I declared her mine the first time. I swear she nearly ripped my nipple off. She laughed and said I sounded like a spoiled two-year-old with a new toy. I couldn't deny it, which made her laugh harder. We laughed and talked the whole night, making love twice more; each time, better than the time before. I lean forward and kiss her temple. She sighs comfortably and snuggles closer to my side.

"I love you, Edward." I smile as she tips her head up so I can kiss her lips.

"I love you." Mine. God, I'm lucky. I thank God everyday that Emmett brought this clumsy, beautiful girl into my life. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'll take it.

"You ready?" She asks as we pull up to the drop off lane.

"Ready for anything with you." I smile. She returns it and winks. Yes, I am very lucky.

End

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Much Love -PP**


End file.
